Avengers Assemble
by dannyrockon122
Summary: A threat looming in the multiverse is approaching so many worlds are stake but there is a team of unordinary people willing to combat this threat and they are known as the Muitveres Avengers. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE
1. Info

Disclaimer :

**Avengers Members**

Real name: Jason V. Saxton

Hero: The Sentinel

Species: Human

Age: 18

Height: 6'1

Weight; 109

Place: Wilder, Michigan

Occupation: College student, Vigilante,

Hair color: Red hair

Eye color: Green eyes

Universe /Planet: Earth X98

Costume Description: Sleeveless White bodysuit with blue accent, white boots blue shoulder pads and a blue faceless mask.

Street clothes: BLue shirt and blue jeans, Chuck Taylor

Powers: Flight, Kinetic energy absorption, energy projectiles, super strength, teleportation.

Fighting style: Brazilan jujutsu, taekwondo

Strengths: Good Leadership skils, smart and nice combat skills

Weakness: easily angered, too trusting

Personality: He is a smart, wisecracks quick on his feet, Kind, silent, loyal, slightly bitter.

Origin: Bio: Jason was born in an alcoholic environment but he ran away from home at the age of eleven and raised which was a good idea since he has an IQ of 123 which caused him passe middle easily along with high school which caught the attention of Wilder University that offer him a scholarship for evolution school but on a fateful day his teacher was found dead in his classroom with bullets holes in his chest . Jason decides to investigate but he was kidnapped by Agent Bloodhound that works for a sinister organization called Avalon who deals with human experiments. Jason was injected with an unknown serum called Sentinel formula which gave him abilities straight out of a comic book. At first, Jason fears the powers but he saw the corrupted in his city and wants to change it by becoming a vigilante.

Reason Why they want to be an Avenger: He wants to be a hero that everyone can count.

Avengers Roles: Leader

Theme: We are the outlaws.

Inspiration: Sentry,

Real Name: Henry Jackson

Hero Name: Rampage

Species; human mutant

Age; 18

Height 6 feet

Weight: 300 lb

Hair color: short black

Eye color: green ( human ) Red in rampage form

Place :Maine

Occupation : vigilante student

Universe /Planet: Earth 0045

Costume Description: similar to android 16 but with avengers symbol and black and no sleeves in his Rampage form. Human attire: he has black pants, a vest, gloves, and boots

Powers: transforms into a giant blue-skinned brute with spiky green hair which gives more ten times boost, super strength, regeneration, getting stronger though fighting others, grows sharp bones claws from his fingers

Fighting style: Slugger

Strengths: doesn't feel pain and can crush boulders with a simple punch in human form

Weakness can get killed by his brain getting destroyed and he can become a wild beat in his transform state

Personality: a quiet guy that likes making friends and will do anything to protect others

Origin:he was born in a normal house raised by his mother he loved playing in the forest enjoying the wildlife until one day when he was 7 a group of men barged in, the killed his mother and took him as a lab rat that mads transform him into something else when he transformed he attacked everyone and left, he made a vow to use his new power for good

Reason Why they want to be an Avenger: to help protect others and control his other side.

Avengers Roles: second in command

Theme: Broly theme I'm the first movie

Inspiration: hulk, wolverine

Real Name: SetI Haddad

Hero Name: Horus

Species; Human demigod

Age; 18

Height 6 feet

Weight: 280

Hair color: short black hair with gold streaks

Eye color: gold

Place: Egypt

Occupation: prince and hero

Universe /Planet: earth in the time of ancient Egypt

Costume Description: wears a royal Egyptian robe similar to atem from YuGiOh

Powers: power over the sands, all of the immothep abilities along with a transformation into a humanoid gold bird which gives flight

Fighting style: trained in all of the Egyptian styles of fighting and wields a sword with a golden blade and eye on the guard that allows him a brief look into the future

Strengths: has leadership and strategy

Weakness if he is out of the sunlight he will start to lose power but still has reserves he can use

Personality: a charismatic guy that is loyal and honorable

Origin: born as the prince of Egypt, young seti was destined to rule over his father kingdom but then his home was attacked by a mysterious figure and destroyed his home and family, seti made a vow to find him to make sure no one suffers as he did and rebuilding his kingdom

Reason Why they want to be an Avenger: to save others and finding his queen

Avengers Roles: strategist

Theme: hail to the king

Inspiration: gods of Egypt and the mummy movie, and Thor

Real Name: Anna Williams

Hero Name: silver eagle

Species; human

Age; 18

Height 5 feet

Weight: 125

Hair color: long red hair

Eye color: green

Place: new york

Occupation: academic student hero

Universe /Planet :earth

Costume Description: green top with hello stripes, green pants, and yellow boots

Powers: flight, winds manipulation that she can user on her wings to make them stronger and another wind type of attack

Fighting style: military style

Strengths: her wings are indestructible

Weakness she makes mistakes if she is not careful

Personality: quirky funny girl

Origin: young Anna was born in a family that was an air force pilots, until one they died in service wh she was 8, one day she wished for the ability to help others and she was granted metal wings as she leaned to master them

Reason Why they want to be an Avenger: to help others and to make her family proud

Avengers Roles: flyer and air master

Theme: Luca turili virus

Inspiration: hawk girl, falcon

Real Name: Tyson Manson

Hero Name: martyr

Species; human

Age; 22

Height : 6'5

Weight: 230 lbs

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Place: Brooklyn, NY

Occupation: Burger flipper at burger king

Universe /Planet: Earth 46X

Costume Description: He wears army-style camouflage pants with black boots. He wears a Kevlar shirt with long sleeves with an eagle on the front chest and the American flag on the back. The Kevlar shirt is a dark shade of blue. His face is covered by a mask with the illustration of the revolutionary war.

Powers: Super strength, speed, agility, and brain speed

Fighting style: wrestling, Ledrit

Gadgets user: Grenades, smoke pellets, unity cuffs (special fist cuffs that form an impenetrable shield when he puts his fist together (Only last for 22 seconds).

Strengths: Able to live over 426 quadrillion tons, can survive atomic bomb like attacks, Can jump well over 30 feet in the air, and runs speeds that surpass cheetas.

Weaknesses: Is body can become permanently damaged if he overuses his abilities, shotguns cant kill him, but can slow him down, eyes are still vulnerable to damage.

Personality: Friendly, shy, brave, iconic

Origin: He was one of the 100 men selected to be in military combat training to test the future of American military combat. The instructions were simple: Pass the tests and we will make you a god. Week by week one man was eliminated (secretly, when someone was eliminated they were killed to spread the info). This kept happening until only Tyson remained. He was then given a reward of a special formula that increased all his abilities extremely. Unfortunately, he was only being tricked and it was actually ENDER: a secret organization hell-bent on world domination. They imprisoned him and only promised freedom if he helped in their plans for conquest. He escaped instead and destroyed the entire base, but the leader escaped vowing revenge. He then went back to civilization after he unrolled from the military and got a job at burger king. He thought that his life was basically ruined until one day he was caught in the middle of a bank robbery, but he defeated all 35 men involved without breaking a sweat. He has then localized a hero and then he knew his purpose: to protect.

Reason Why they want to be an Avenger: To prove that even though his abilities were made for chaos, he will turn them into peace bringers.

Avengers Roles: offense

Theme: United we stand

Inspiration: Captain America

Name Thomas Stark

Iron Knight

human

age 18

height 1.80

weight 110 kg

hair, short brown hair

eyes: brown

Place Malibu

Earthx9

Costume: ironman armor with a king and knight-like design with a crown on the helmet

occupation: scientist and billionaire playboy like stark

Gadget: has every version of the ironman armors with his own design with the hulk buster being the rampage buster making it even stronger and has both the endo sym suit and Uru armor and can even make more in the future

fighting style: boxer and wrestler

strength: his suits can destroy entire cities, fly faster than light and rival gods

Weakness: his arrogance and some armorers can glitch

Origin: young Thomas was a orphan with nothing left for him outside of his smarts, one day he found a avengers comics about Ironman and that day sparked his interest and dream, when he was old enough he gave the last name of stark to honor his hero and soon he was able to grow a company and make his own armorers with his own design as he wants to both honor his hero and be his own hero

reason: to help others as howl Tony Stark did

role; tech guy and third in command

theme: ironman movie theme

inspiration: ironman

Real Name: Carlos

Hero Name: Archmage

Species; human

Age; 20

Height1.88

Weight :118 kg

Hair color: short black hair

Eye color: black

Africa

Occupation :voodoo doctor /SoccererSupreme

Universe /Planet :earth x8

Costume Description:l his costume has a doctor strange shirt and cape that are black with red markings

Powers: Mystic arts

Fighting style: the same as Wing Chun and boxing

Gadgets user: carries a staff to augment his power and a medallion with an eye to read minds

Strengths: can defeat a group of trained soldiers, can dodge lightning and took down an elephant with a single strike

Weakness can be overconfident and make a mistake

Personality: Polite, confident, funny, mysterious

Origin: Carlos 's adopted mother is a sorceress while his dad the voodoo doctor and his mom also taught him many spells like those of doctor strange

Reason Why they want to be an Avenger: to help others with his magic as voodoo can be good

Avengers Roles: magician

Theme: Dr. Strange theme

Inspiration: dr strange

Name: Cindy Davis

Code name: Wonder Mistress

Species human

age 18

height 64.2"

weight 125.0 lb

hair: long blond hair

eyes: blue eyes

Place: new york

Earth x4

Costume: like captain marvels movie version but black yellow

occupation: student and recruit for the army

Powers: she has all of Captain marvels powers

fighting style: CQC

strength: is faster than light, can lift huge buildings and even moons and in her strongest form she can even destroy planets

Weakness: she can get arrogant

Origin: young Cindy was born in a military family with her mother a soldier and her father a marine, she looked up to them, she also loved reading captain marvels comics as those were her favorites, until one day tragedy happened her parents were called for war and they never came back, since then she lived with her grandparents who were nice to take care of her, one day a rift opened in the sky as a crystal fall from it, she found it in her backyard and when she touched it she was blessed with the powers of her hero captain marvel so she promised to use these powers to save others like how her parents did

reason: TO help others like her parents

role: Fighter in the front lines

theme: CROW'S CLAW - Fire Collapse

inspiration: Captain marvel

Name James Jackson

Code name: Ant warrior

Species human

age 18

height 70

weight 130

hair: short brown hair

eyes: brown eyes

Place: Chicago

Earthx6

Costume: like the movie ant man but blue instead of red

occupation: mechanic and seller

Gadget: his suit is able to shrink himself to the size of an ant and grow to a giant bigger than a building, he can call upon multiple ants to help him and his suit as a belt with disk too so shrink and grow any target they hit and he has an amplifier to make him stronger in case of fighting stronger opponents but that takes time

fighting style: Krav maga and karate

strength: can take down trained soldiers in a smaller size, can hold onto to a mountain for a long time and his giant size makes him stronger than a giant robot

Weakness: he is reckless and can make stupid choices

Origin: born as a street rat James was known to steal to get food and to survive, until one day he wa given a chance by nice old man as he gave him a home and told him about his new suit that he created as he was inspired by the ant-man from marvel but he was too old to use it so he passed it down to James and James found a purpose to be a hero

reason: to help others

role: stealth and giant expert

theme: helps on the way rise against

inspiration: ant man

Name Steve Nakamura

Code name: Ryu

Species human

age 19

height 65

weight 125

hair: black spiky hair

eyes: green

Place: Iowa

Earthx11

Costume: like the ronin with hawkeye headpiece and straps in purple

occupation: student

Gadget: has many arrows that both Hawkeye and Green arrow used plus more, a bow with 250 pounds, has a katana, nunchaku, bow staff, and sai

fighting style: master of all karate and archery

strength: defeated a group of thugs by himself in four minutes, can shoot arrows faster than a machine gun, can catch arrows and counter-attacks blinded, can lift 1000 pounds, can restring his arrow in less than a few seconds and one time he was buried alive inside a coffin, in a straight jacket and was drugged while being deprived of sleep he was able to escape

Weakness: he is still human and has the same limitations, Batman

Origin: steve is a son of a Japanese man and American woman, his mother was an archer while his father was a martial arts master, one day his parents passed away in a car crash because of a group of criminals slammed their car against theirs and was taken in by his grandfather from his fathers side, his grandfather taught him in his dojo of all his martial arts skills while he trained using his archery in honor of his mother, he then used this new skills t help others so that no child can suffer like what he did.

reason: to honor his family and save others

role: long-range and close-range fighter

theme: Breaking Benjamin - I Will Not Bow

inspiration: Hawkeye and Ronin

Name Adam Parker

Code name: Neo Spider

Species Human

age 18

height 5 10

weight 167

hair: short shaggy brown hair

eyes: brown eyes

Place: new york

Earthx13

Costume: heroic spiderman suit with blue instead of red and white markings

occupation: student

Powers: has all of the spiderman powers and can shoot webs like Tobey spiderman

Gadget: his suit can cloak himself to become invisible, can regenerate, can adapt to different temperatures and has sharp claws.

fighting style: like the original spiderman

strength: can stop a plane from moving, has takes so much damage and could still fight and has many feets similar to the original spiderman

: has the same weakness as the original spiderman

Origin: Adam parker is a smart boy as both of his parents were scientists, he always loved working with them in their experiments, one day someone barged into their house as his parents hide him as they were killed, he heard they were after something his parent made, after that he wa adopted by his aunt and uncle and he returned to his house to find a case with a vial there when he picked it up a spider came to his hand as he made him drop the vial on top of it as it broke, he then started to change as his body gave him the powers of his favorite superhero spiderman and he decided to use this new powers for the greater good as great power comes great responsibility

reason: to help others

role: fighter

theme: hero Nickleback

inspiration: spiderman

Name Jimmy Wilson

Code name: Killpool

Species Mutant

age 18

height of 6.2

weight 210

hair: red hair

eyes: brown eyes

Place: new york

Earthx3

Costume: Deadpool but with blue stripes

occupation: student and mercenary

Powers: regeneration healing, super strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and durability, immortality, telepathic immunity, possession resistance, and few more Deadpool abilities

Gadget: every gun and weapons Deadpool has and even his teleportation belt

fighting style: many like Deadpool

strength: can outsmart the greatest warriors, defeat a group of ninjas while talking on the phone and defeated multiple armed soldiers by himself

Weakness: his mental state is the same as Deadpool so he has the split personality

Origin: young jimmy is an orphan who was about to die from a heart virus, while in the hospital he got a package and when he opened it there was a comic book for Deadpool, when he opened it someone came out of it, it was "Deadpool yeah, sorry let me continue, you see I saw this kid didn't have much to live so I gave him the chance to be me, so he accepted and I pulled him to the comic and gave him both my powers and skills plus all my own weapons, he's like the son I never had."Deadpool then blows his nose" so I sent him back so he can be his worlds Deadpool while have him be ready to join his avengers."

reason: to join the avengers and save people in his way

role:fighter

theme: Deadpool mvc3 theme

inspiration: Deadpool

Name Axl Cage

Code name: Trailblazer

Species ghost rider

age 18

height 6 2

weight 100

hair: black hair

eyes: red eyes

Place: Chicago

Earthx19

Costume: ghost rider biker clothes with a cape and shoulders like Zarathos

occupation: daredevil

Powers: has all the powers of the ghost rider including Zarathos

Gadget: a chain, shotgun, and motorcycle

fighting style: military training

strength: as defeated an army on his own, defeated many demons that can destroy cities and defeated Mephisto

Weakness: holy weapons

Origin: Axl lived a normal life with his father and joined the military once before being discharged, but then he met the soul of Zarathos who crossed to his world and merged with him and so he used his new powers to help people from a simple biker to a spirit of vengeance.

reason: to punish the wicked

role: demonic expert

theme: Dragonforce - through fire and flames

inspiration: ghost rider

Real Name: Jason Lincoln (good)

Hero Name: Acid (good)

Species; the human symbiote

Age; 18

Height 6 5 feet

Weight: 160

Hair color :brown (good)

Eye color: brown

Place: Chicago

Occupation :student (good) thief

Universe /Planet: same as our spiderman

Costume Description: acid a green version of toxin and virus a black and purple carnage

Powers: symbiotes power and can absorb DNA to give abilities to the user like gaining the Sharingan

Fighting style: same as venom

Strengths: both are strong enough to destroy armored trucks and get stronger through time

Weakness the same as any symbiote

Personality: acid kind and heroic

Origin: acid and virus were siblings but virus tried to absorb acid making him run away, they met their hosts Jason a kind man that liked helping people and jack a guy that likes to cause pain and virus is hunting down acid and acid job is to destroy him

Reason Why they want to be an Avenger to stop virus ( symbiote )and be a hero

Avengers Roles: fighter

Theme: skillet monster

Inspiration: venom and toxin

Name Kyle and Amy Mercury

Code name: Blue blur and Vilote sorceress

Species human

age 18

height 7 (Kyle) 5.5 (Amy)

weight 175 (kyle) 150 (Amy)

hair: both have brown hair with kyle being short and Amy has long

eyes: green

Place: LA

Earthx20

Costume: Kyle is a light blue version of quicksilver with gold markings and the symbol is a flash of light, Amy is based on the scarlet witch but people without the headpiece and has a symbol of a star

occupation: students

Powers: quicksilver and flash speed powers for Kyle and scarlet witches for Amy

fighting style: they like to do team attacks with kyle blitzing them opponent while Amy shooting them from afar

strength: took down an evil organization, defeated an army, kyle was able to race around the earth in the morning and Amy was able to stop rampage once

Weakness: kyle is arrogant and Amy can get overheated with her powers if she doesn't control them

Origin: they were orphans that living in the slums until they found a pair of crystals one gave kyle the power of a speedster and Amy magic like their favorite sibling duo from the comics so they will use them for good like how Wanda and quicksilver helped the avengers.

reason: to help others

role: team fighters

theme: Dragonforce - Soldiers of the Wasteland

inspiration: quicksilver and scarlet witch

Code name: Tron

Species: Android

age?

height 90

weight 135

Hair: bald

eyes: blue

Place: unknown

Earthx10

Costume: looks similar to vision in the movie but pale skin, and his costume red

occupation: he likes to see the nature

Powers: has all of visions powers, can clone himself and adapt

fighting style: all types of martial arts

: can lift 1.8 octillions tons with one hand, can take a supernova to the face and his faster than light

Weakness: he can be defeated by a more aggressive if they press on him too much

Origin: Tron was made in a secret lab far away, he was made by a shady organization to be a weapon to help them conquer the world, but then his creators were stopped by the forces of justice as they arrested them as he was left in his pod without an order as they didn't have time to program that yet, after some time his pod was opened as he wandered outside to know what he is, he found a forest as enjoyed the peace as the animals there were his friends, when he found the city he saw the horrors of crime so he decided to help them by stopping crime like a hero.

reason: to find a purpose in his life and help others

role: tech expert and watcher

theme:downstait- machine

inspiration: vision

**Villans**

Darkling

Look like Dormammu with a dark helmet

he has all of Dpowers and dark magic

Bio: he was an entity sealed away by Carlos adopted mother but was able to break free and swore vengeance on her son, he was a conquerer that wanted all the power for himself and will even join forces with others to destroy his enemy

The raven

a humanoid crow with wings on his back, and sharp talons on his hands and his wearing a black military clothing

Powers: can control the storms and flight

Bio: was made an as a genetic experiment to counter silver eagle as an organization was tired of her interfering so they made their own bird to take her down but the creature killed them and went after her on his own way as he was a schemer

Skull

resembles the red skull but his body armor as the alines from final wars

powers: has the same as martyr and combat skills.

weapons: may different types of guns, swords and a blaster to counter the shields

Bio: Skull was one of the leaders of the organization and its greatest soldier but than Marytr came and rebelled and destroyed it, so Skull made his duty to avenge them as he will make sure that chaos will reign supreme

Krul

Based on Ajax (Francis)

Bio: a mercenary that is known to be the best and kill pool appeared and started to steal his business so he decided to take him out.

Creed

A mutated human with Kree DNA

Looks like Ronan from the fantastic four animated series

Same powers

Bio creed was a normal kid with seeing how in perfect the world is hated it, he found Ronan hammer and gains all his powers giving him his chance and he first must destroy his first obstacle wonder mistress

Shadow

Kiryuu Yami

A dark version of Taskmaster 's suit

Has all the skills

Bio: he is from a rival clan that wanted to surpass the new heir and goes to make himself better while being a mercenary so as the new heir of his clan he must win

Name: Devastator

looks: similar to onslaught but black, red eyes, two giant bat wings made of metal and the helmet-like Sauron from Lord of the rings

Powers: all the powers that Onslaught has, the ability to absorb others to his being making him stronger and gain new powers, can create clones, grow his size and can shoots lasers like omega beams

bio:he is a being made from the energy of all the evil in all of existence as they made him be born, after achieving his new form he will absorb the strongest of all the worlds so that he can rule over all the existence so he will need some help as he will recruit the villains of the avengers, his new team will travel to worlds that have strong beings to add to his power

Golden terror

Kane Myers

Costume: yellow jacket from the movie but gold and red-eye on the eyes

bald

blue eyes

Bio: he is a rich guy that had it all and was about to show his own suit until ant warrior came and stole his spotlight, this angered him for a street rat to have his glory so if he can't be the hero than he will be the villain as he will destroy ant warrior

Colt Marston

Ice Age

blond hair

blue eyes

based on the blizzard and has the powers of ice and adapting to any attack

his suit is a mix of both blizzard and Mr freeze from city

bio: he was a known as the smartest kid in his class and was told he had a bright future as the best until Thomas appeared and became the greatest so he made it his mission to defeat him and if he wants to be ironman that he will be a blizzard

name: Karen Danvers's

appearance ; she looks like Lady vermin with long hair.

costume a skint tight suit with now sleeves and its black with claw marks

Bio: she is a girl that got obsessed with neo spider so she altered her DNA to a rat to gain his attention and became a villan to get what she wants, she joined the main villain so that she can win Neo spider

Kronus

looks like Ultron but black with bladed on his arms

Bio:he is the counterpart to Tron, he was made as the other half of Tron but after Tron became a hero he saw him a defected unit so he made his mission to destroy him and get his pieces to himself so that he could follow his creators mission to conquer the planet bur in his own way as the lord of all machines

Ardeth

Anubis

has black robes with an eye patch on his left eye, and black robes and a sickle has a weapon that shoots energy blades

powers have the powers over the dead and can summon undead warriors and can transform into a humanoid jackal

he was one of Egypt's warriors but grew jealous of Seti power and he met the one that destroyed Egypt and gave him a chance to join his team and he accepted after they destroy the place

Steven Ryker

species mutant

Imperialist

6 ft

90 kg

powers flight, teleportation, some of Wesker abilities and body alteration like Alex mercer

bio: steven is the leader of Avalon said to make humanity greater but they do human experiments on children and he wants to be a god to them, he was able to get the power but there is someone that stands in his way the sentinel and to achieve his goal he must get rid of him.

Jack Krueger evil

virus (evil)

Species; human symbiote

Age; 18

Height 6 5 feet

Weight: 160

Hair color: brown black (evil)

Eye color: brown

Place: Chicago

Occupation: Killer

Universe /Planet: same as our spiderman

Costume Description: acid a green version of toxin and virus a black and purple carnage

Powers: symbiotes power and can absorb DNA to give abilities to the user like gaining the Sharingan

Fighting style: same as the carnage

Strengths: both are strong enough to destroy armored trucks and get stronger through time

Weakness the same as any symbiote

Personality: acid kind and heroic and virus sadistic and monstrous

Origin: acid and virus were siblings but virus tried to absorb acid making him run away, they met their hosts Jason a kind man that liked helping people and jack a guy that likes to cause pain and virus is hunting down acid and acid job is to destroy him

**Hey, guys if you have world suggestion please leave them in the comment section and I will make a poll of the worlds.**

**Avengers towers in Thomas Stark 's universe **


	2. Chapter 1 Avengers Initiative

**Disclaimer: I own this story.**

**Hello reader this dannyrockon122 and with great honor I present you the first chapter of the Muitvesre Avengers. **

**Fight as one by Downstait **

**A dimensional rift opened as the Avenger's world images start to appear.**

**Our World's about to break**

**Tormented and Attacked**

**The first world is Horus 's world which is in Egypt as Seti is in his ruin kingdom looking at the dead bodies of his people looking at them with sorrow in his eyes. **

**Lost from when we wake**

**With no way to go back**

**I'm Standing on my own**

**But now I'm not alone**

**Henry Jackson dressed in a black vest, black pants and boots were looking at his mother grave with tears in his eyes but he turns around to see men dressed army gear with the guns aimed at him making Henry transform into his Rampage form. **

**Always we will fight as one**

**Till the battle's won**

**With evil on the run**

**We never come undone**

**Anna Williams and The Raven were battling in their world version of New York with the civilians watching the battle.**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Thomas armors up and flys in the air battling against drones sent by one for the bad guys.**

**(Avengers Assemble)**

**Another rift appears and this time all of the Avengers appear in a world that has a terrorized city. **

**Always we will fight as one**

**Till the battle's won**

**With evil on the run**

**We never come undone**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight…**

**Always we will fight as one**

**Till the battle's won**

**With evil on the run**

**We never come undone**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Then the Avengers are seen as they fight off their respective villains as Devastator is shown looking over the city like a shadow watching the battle the heroes and the **

**They all team as they charged towards him and then it changed to the group altogether**

**Sentinel yelled " AVENGER ASSEMBLE !"**

**(Opening ended )**

In the void, a young male that has red-haired dressed in a sleeveless white bodysuit with blue accent along with white boots, a blue faceless mask along with a blue domino mask was shaking his head in confusion on the ground.

This Jason V. Saxton or The Sentinel when he is fighting Avalon goons that are sent by Steven Ryker who has mysteriously disappeared from the world after they fought on their world.

Their world you may ask Jason is from Earth but he is from alternate earth or Earth X98 which is the same as ours but different since it a were with Jason as its protector almost like a superhero comic.

Sentinel asked, " Where am I ?"

Sentinel sees he is not alone as see several people scattered around him making look them concerned as he noticed that they don't look like standard humans but like him an enhanced human.

Sentinel sees a long red-haired young woman dressed in a green top with yellow stripes, green pants, and yellow boots but the Sentinel notices that she has metal wings on her back.

Sentinel sees a spikey green hair blue-skinned goliath that has on a black tattered pant that looks like shorts now making Sentinel compare the creature to the incredible hulk from Marvel Comic.

Sentinel sees a male that looks to be his age that has short black with gold streaks dressed in an attire that similar to the attire of Atem from Yugioh and Sentinel notices that he has a sword with a golden blade that has a golden eye on the guard.

Sentinel sees another male but he was wearing a dark shaded blue kevlar shirt that has the American flag on the back and army-style camouflage pants with black boots along with a mask that has the illustration of the revolutionary War.

Sentinel notices on the left side of him was a heart-shaped shield that was made from metal but with the design of the American flag, making Sentinel compare the guy with Captian America.

Sentinel thought " A Captian America of some kind perhaps ."

Sentinel sees a black haired African male dressed in a Doctor Strange like unform with a cape but they black with red markings but Sneitnel notices that man has a brown bo staff that is clutched tightly in his left hand.

Sentinel thought " A wizard oh joy ."

Sentinel sees a young long blonde-haired woman dressed in a black bodysuit consisting of gloves, long boots, wrist gauntlets, and a utility belt making it similar to the Starforce uniform from Captain Marvel.

Sentinel thought " I hope she has more enthusiasm than Brie Larson .''

Sentinel walks as he sees a male or he hopes is a male that looks like Vision but has pale skin along with his costume red but Sentinel notices that he has the same thing on his forehead like Vision from the MCU universe but there was no stone.

Sentinel sees a male figure dressed in a suit that similar to the Tobey Maguire spiderman suit but the difference is that the suit was blue along with white marking making Sentinel nod in approval.

Sentinel thought " Using Tobey suit nice ."

Sentinel sees another male figure dressed in the Ant-man suit from Endgame but the reds color scheme was replaced by blue but it still retains it looks from the Avenger Endgame making The Sentinel look at the suit with awe.

Sentinel see another person in the Bleeding Edge Iron man suit from Infinity war-making Sentinel to go all major boy since he saw all the Iron man movies and when he saw Endgame he was in tears when Iron Man died.

Sentinel whispered " Holy shit .'

Sentinel sees a Japanese American male teen with black spikey hair dressed in the Ronin suit from Endgame but with the Hawkeye headpiece along with the straps in purple and his back was a quiver of arrows along with the bow.

Sentinel sees a male figure in a blue version of Ryan Reynold 's Deadpool suit along with his katanas in the back but he slowly stirs awaking making the Sentinel get on guard as the male gets up.

The Male asked, " Where am I and what is dannyrockon122 doing next ?"

The sentinel asked " danyrockon 122 ?"

The male said, " Worry about that later and Mr. Saxton my name is Killpool of earth X3 ."

The sentinel eyes widen at what the guy stated and he gets in a combat stance but Killpool throws his hand in mock surrender but they heard a male groan coming from the other side of the realm.

They turn to see a black-haired young man with red eyes dressed in biker gear similar to what the Ghost Rider wore in the comic looking at them with narrowed eyes causing both Sentinel along with Killpool to get their guard up.

The biker demanded, " Who are you two and where are am I ?"

A flash of white caused the three males to cover their faces with their hands as the flashes were happening but they remove the hands as they see a figure made from light standing in front of them except for Killpool that made them look starstruck.

Killpool said " The one of above all right on schedule ."

One of Above all clenches his left hand and the people that were unconscious shot up like a bullet while looking around at where they are at but they look at them to get in their combat stances.

One of Above all said " Peace friends ."

A young woman's voice said, " We are not friends ."

A young long brown-haired woman with green eyes dressed in a violet leather suit with a violet corset, and a violet leather coat over it with the symbol of a star. The uniform had violet leather fingerless gloves included and had tall, heeled boots.

Next to her was a male version but with short brown hair standing seven feet tall with blue eyes dressed in a light blue version of Quicksilver suit from the comics but with gold marking along with the symbol of a thunderbolt on the chest.

The male said " My sister right ."

One of Above All said " Kyle and Amy Mercury or Blue Blur and Violet Sorceress .''

One of Above all notices someone is missing and he looks up to see a figure that looks similar to the Toxin symbiote when he was bonded to Patt Muglian but it was green with a black spider symbol style like Venom in the center of the chest.

One of Above All said, " Acid please come down from there please ."

The figure identified as Acid drops to the floor landing on his feet making everyone to get a look at him as they notice that he stood at 6 '' 5 and his mask peels off revealing a male that has brown hair with brown eyes.

Acid said " Sup Adam ."

The white costume arachnid theme hero said " Sup Acid ."

One of Above all said, " You are wondering where is your enemies are at but I will tell you this they are invading different worlds ."

This shocked the heroes because they were wondering what to their villains since the crime rate on their world has been low with a few exceptions with minor robbery or high-speed chases.

The blue hulk-like figure transforms in a young black-haired man with green eyes standing at six feet tall looking around in confusion at what going as he sees unfamiliar faces as they look taken back by his appearance.

The Male asked, " Where am I ?"

One of Above All said "Mr. Jackson I brought you here allow with these Marvelous people for one reason .''

The American theme hero asked, " What for ?"

One of Above All said '' To become The Avengers to fight your foes ."

The cause everyone hero in the room excluding Killpool to get eyes widened at the thought of forming a team that the characters they admired since their childhood are apart of.

The male in the Iron man suit lifts off his faceplate revealing a young man with short brown hair and hazel eyes with an arrogant expression on his face like this was beneath him.

The male said haughtily " Yeah raincheck on that one One of Above All these bootleg reject will hinder me ."

This pissed off the rest of the heroes excluding Killpool who was eating popcorn making The Martyr walks up in Iron Knight 's face looking him in the eyes with anger.

The Martyr said "Wow the whole multiverse is at stake and you want to be a prick ?''

The Iron Knight said, " I'm stating the facts, Cap ."

The Martyr said " The name is The Martyr Tinman. "

Horus said, " Wow you mortal with your petty squabble ."

Both Martyr and Iron Knight said, " Shut up point break ."

Killpool said, " This remeber me of the first Avengers movie thank you dannyrockon122."

The Martyr said, " Let go a few rounds ."

The Martyr brings up his shield in a battle-ready stance while Iron Knight ready his repulsers blaster but before they could fight the Sentinel gets between them to prove any kind of fighting.

Sentinel said, " Stop this you guys can settle your dick-measuring off later we got worlds to save ."

The two heroes glared at each other with everyone else is watching with anticipation to see how the two heroes will do next but they both disarmed them making the rest excluding Killpool who has a disappointed look sigh in relief.

Iron Knight said, " You got lucky that Mister Carrot top stop me ."

Sentinel asked, " When do we leave ?''

One of Above all said, '' Well you all leave now and Jason you will lead the team ."

One of Above all teleport the team into a new location leaving himself alone in his realm think to himself about the war that will be taking place soon that will decide the multiverse.

One of Above all said, '' Goodluck Avengers and maybe you protect the world from those who seek to destroy it ."

**Unknown Realm **

A being that looks like Onslaught but the difference was that his armor is black with two gaint nat wings made of metal and a helmet similar to Sauron from Lord of the Rings.

The Being said " Soon I will be the ruler of the worlds .''

**Author notes: Here is the first chapter and I add a few modifications to my characters. If you got any worlds and which bad guy be there please PMs the ideas. Also if you got any MCU lines you want to see in the story please put it in the review. If you got any pairing ideas for the Sentinel, Blue Blur, Archmage then please put it in the review box.**


	3. Chapter 2 Back to the past part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ocs.

Unknown world

In the sky, a portal opens up and the avengers all fall out of the portal landing on the grassy floor of the world that the One of above all sent to them to for teamwork. The Avengers got up from the ground to check their surroundings.

Sentinel asked," Is everyone alright?" As he looked at his fellow Avengers for any injuries and he notices that Henry is in his Rampage form who is currently growling at them in contempt making Sentinel sigh.

Wonder Mistress said," I am fine."

Tron said," I am alright Sentinel ."

Horus said Arrogantly," It will take more to hurt me mortal."

The mercury twin said in unison," We are fine."

Ant Warrior said," I am fine."

Silver Eagle said," I'm ok."

Neo-Spider said," I'm alright too."

Archmage said," I am in on piece." As he looks around in the dimension for any sign of life.

Ryu said," I am fine Sentinel."

Martyr said," I am alright Sentinel."

Acid said," We are alive and well.''

Trailblazer said," I'm fine."

Iron Knight said," I suppose it could be worse.''As he dusted off his armor and look around with a disinterested look on his face, but when he saw Martyr glaring at him making him glare back.

Killpool shouted," WORLDSTAR!" Making everyone jump back in surprise and they saw his troll face, making the rest of the Avengers glare at him, causing Killpool to laugh even louder but he calms down as he sees the glares of his fellow Avengers.

The Avengers decided to check out this dimension and to see if they can find any civilization for any ideas where are they are at along with finding any place to rest at. They began walking and they see a long, narrow bridge making the Avenger walk as well with Henry, who has transformed back to normal dressed in his usual attire

Henry said," This place looks familiar." As they all walked the bridge and they see two familiar figures down farther on the bridge making the group's jaw drop in astonishment.

On the bridge was a Samurai Jack, who is wearing his straw hat arguing, or at trying to avoid the upcoming argument with the Scotsman making the Avenger take action as they wanted to take action before it gets nasty between the two warriors.

With Jack and Scotsman

The Scotsman said," So you say, you plucky-faced hing-oot! - What did you call me? So you're deaf too, you clagtail cuddie dreik! I'll tell you what we're gonna do. As he leaned forward to Jack, who rather be somewhere else than here with the Scotsman.

The Scotsman said," We'll fight for it to the finish.'' Spitting out saliva out from his mouth, making Jack slightly disgusted but he looked at the Scotsman with a stoic gaze.

Samurai Jack said politely," I do not think there is any need to….. ."

The Scotsman said," Listen, you boony blathering numpty. The only way for you to get across this bridge is to beat me in combat! Now, are you a man, or a worthless blate like I know you are? I'm calling you a coward!" As he leans forward with his forehead touching Jack's straw hat, making it titled along with releasing more saliva that touching Jack.

Jack said coolly," I fear no man."

The Scotsman mocked," That's some tough talk coming from a man who wears a basket on his head! I carry my haggis in a basket. ''Making Jack gritted his teeth in anger, but it only made the Scotsman keep going with the insults.'

The Scotsman said," You might even make me shiver if you weren't dressed in a nightgown." As he points at Jack's Kimono which slightly peeved Jack a bit but the Scotsman didn't stop there.

The Scotsman smirked," You look like my nanny! You call that thing dangling off your hip a sword? Looks like a butter knife." That comment made Jack narrow his eyes, but as always the Scotsman wasn't done.

The Scotsman said," You'd be better off using your slippers for a weapon. This is a sword! And it's bigger than yours.'' As he pulls out his Scottish Claymore sword showing it off to Jack, who wasn't impressed by it as he rolled his eyes.

The Scotsman taunted," What do you think of that, -Wearing, Basket-Face Slipper-Wielding, Clype-Dreep-Bachle Gether-Uping-Blate-Maw, Bleathering, Gomeril Jessie, Oaf-looking, Scooner, Nyaff, Plookie, Shan, Milk-Drinking Soy-Faced Shilpit, Mim-Moothed, Sniveling, Worm-Eyed, Hotten-Blaugh Vile-Stoochie, Cully-Breek-Tattie." Through the barrages of insults, Jack reaches for his trusty katana as the Scotsman had his out.

The Scotsman slashes Jack's hat causing it to split in two making the Scotsman laugh in victory while Jack looked angry at him which made him laugh even more at him.

The Scotsman mocked," You gonna weep now? Shall I pause while you mourn your hat? I can play a melancholy tune to go with your weeping." As he begins to play his bagpipes, but Jack stabs his sword in the middle of the bagpipes causing it to deflate making the Scotsman scowl and Jack smirk.

The Scotsman said," You've done it now." He tosses the bagpipes over the bridge and he gets in his stance.

The Scotsman threatened," I'm gonna turn your head into a flour sifter." As he raises his sword above his head.

But before he could attack The Avengers showed up causing the two warriors to turn their attention to see the Avenger making them look at their appearance, but Scotsman got other ideas as he pushes Jack to side to confront the team.

The Scotsman asked, "Oy! Who the hell 's bells are you freaks shows." Which angered half of the Avengers while Killpool laughs it off and Jack looked curiously at the Avengers but he was also suspicion thinking that they are agents of Aku.

Sentinel said," We aren't your enemy Mr. … ."

The Scotsman said," Shut the fuck you wussy and take your freak show." Which angered the Avengers except for Killpool who is giggling up a storm but Sentinel walked forward with his to his side.

Sentinel said," Okay Sir that just plain ru… .''

The Scotsman said," Ah, shut it you, skin-tight wearing sissy ."Causing Sentinel to grit his teeth in rage making the Scotsman laugh mockingly at him.

The Scotsman mocked," What are you going to do about it you wu ….?"

The group hears the sounds of automobiles coming from both sides of the bridge making them see that the bounty hunters coming causing everyone to get on guard.

Jack and The Scotsman said in unison," They're after me." Causing them to look at each other but they begin to glare each other.

Jack and The Scotsman said in unison," After you? They're after me! Aku's got a price on my head! Aku has a price on my head! '' The pig bounty hunter fired a shackled which latches both of Jack and The Scotsman 's wrist binding them together.

Jack said," We are in no condition to fight.''

The Scotsman said," Especially not with a pajama-wearing daisy strapped to my wrist! As he gestures to his shackled wrist.

The two bounty hunter's vehicle is getting closer to the group and Jack is looking around for an escape route, but he came up with one in mind.

Jack said," We must escape.''

The Scotsman said," Over the side!

Both warriors tried to jump to the opposite side, but they pulled back on the bridge with the Avengers who are trying to come up with a game plan.

The Scotsman said," Leave it to a lover of basket hats to jump left instead of right.I'm having second thoughts now anyway.

Jack slashes the bridge, causing both of them to fall in the river yelling, leaving the Avengers with the Bounty Hunters who begin to game plans some ideas.

The Avengers jump off the bridge into the river to join Jack and Scotsman leaving the bounty hunters to crash into one another which created an explosion. At the river, the two swordsmen look at the group with curiosity.

Samurai Jack asked," Who are you, people?"

The Scotsman asked," Yeah, where are you from?''

The Sentinel said," We are the Avengers and where we are from well that kinda unbelievable."

Jack/ The Scotsman challenged," Try me."

A few minutes later

Jack and The Scotsman couldn't believe his ears when heard these people that call themselves the Avengers came from separate world normally that impossible, but then again so is time traveling to the future. They heard their origins making them sad for some of the Avengers, but they were proud that they wanted to use their powers for good.

They are currently walking through a forest with the shackled swordsmen duo cutting vines with the assistance of Ryu, who is using his katana along with Killpool but Scotsman has a big scowl on his face.

The Scotsman stated," What I do not understand is, why Aku is after you. I have a huge price on my head.'' As he cuts the vines along with Jack and the two avenger members

The Scotsman bragged," Oh, yeah. Huge." Making Jack narrowed his eyes at him as he cuts the vines in the forest.

The Scotsman smirked," I'm the most wanted man on this planet. Bounty hunters of all types after me skin." As he cuts more vines with Jack, who is ignoring him but has a frown on his face.

Iron Knight said," Somebody full of himself." As he walks arrogantly with the rest of The Avengers, but The Martyr is rolling his eyes at Iron Knight.

Martyr muttered," That's like calling the kettle black." Iron Knight heard him and he got in front of him causing Martyr to scowl at him.

Iron Knight asked," Got something to say to me Capitain America reject." Making The Martyr scowl at him but Sentinel got in front of them.

Sentinel ordered," Knock it off." Causing the two members to look at each other and walk off leaving Sentinel alone to sigh in frustration.

After clearing all the vines they see wanted pictures of Jack 's face plastered on it, causing Jack to smirk at the Scotsman but they had to keep moving as they see a metal up ahead the Scotsman uses his sword to make an entry so everyone could get in. Samurai Jack and The Scotsman hid in a small outdoor toilet while the team hides various spots when they saw the bounty hunters come into the village along with scattering to find them.

The Scotsman said," I think they're gone."

Jack asked," Are you sure? "

The Scotsman said," Aye, it's quiet." he was proven false as a missile hit the toilet causing the toilet to explode and to jump out only to be surrounded by a swarm of bounty hunters. They see the pig sheriff bounty ordering his cronies as they locked their cannons at them.

Jack said," Jump now! " As he and The Scotsman jump in the air, making the missiles collide with each other. The Duos grab the respective weapons and they landed on their feet ready to fight.

The duo tried to fight back, but they realized that they are still shackled together making them vulnerable.

Jack said," This might not work." As he looks at his fellow swordsmen.

The Scotsman replied," Of course it works. We're a lethal pair." Jack sees the robotic crocodile armed with a gun behind him.

Jack said," Behind you!" Making the Scotsman turn just in time to see the robotic crocodile and he swings Jack around hitting it along with nearby robotic crocodiles.

Jack said," The arrow relies on the bow. The bow, on the arrow. But they are not tied together.''As he begins game-planning with his fellow swordsmen

The Scotsman asked,'' That would be pointless now, wouldn't it?

Jacks said," Exactly."

The Avengers are watching them interact, causing them to realize if they want to save the Multiverse, then they must work together as a whole instead of being individual making them get serious.

Sentinel said," Avenger we must aid them."Making his team nod their head in agreement and Henry transforms into his Rampage Form.

The Avengers got out of their spots and joined the now freed duo who looked ready to fight as one, but little did they know that they were being watched by Aku from his lair with a curious look on his face.

Aku said," So it seems the Foolish Samurai gotten himself some friends." He then smirks at the thought of killing the samurai 's friends

Aku said,'' This will cure my boredom."

Back to the fight

Iron Knight fires a repulsor blast at some of the bounty hunters and the Martyr is fighting them off one by one with his shield. Ryu is firing arrows that can explode at the bounty hunter and Sliver Eagle is destroying them from the sky. Jack and The Scotsman went to slicing and dicing robots.

Tron is passing through them and ripping them apart similar to what Vision did in the second Avenger movie. Trailblazer in his Trailblazer's form using his chain to slash the bounty hunters and Killpool is shooting them. Wonder Mistress and Sentinel are both firing energy blasts at the bounty hunters. Ant warrior is in his mini form tearing the robotic crocodile apart.

Rampage and Horus who in his god form are working together by smashing the enemies and Neo Spider spinning webs and launching them towards the enemy which made them explode.

Blue Bur and Violet Socresss are having a fun time destroying with Violet Socresss using her chaos magic to push back the enemies while her brother is creating a small vacuum to pull the enemies. Ant warrior in his mini form is attacking the robots inside by destroying their circuits.

The group sees more bounty and The Archmage uses his portal creation to make a portal appear on the ground underneath the enemies causing them to fall in. The Archmage closes the portal.

Sentinel said," Good job everyone."

Author notes: This is part 1 and there will be more to come to people. If you have any ideas for the story then let me know through pm. Also, thank CMXB for your help with this story.


	4. Chapter 3 Back to past part 2

Disclaimer: I owned my ocs.

The Avengers accompany Samurai Jack on his journey of getting back to the past to change this horrible future that ruled by Aku. While they were here the Avengers began training under Jack was more willing to teach him some of his skills.

Ryu wanted to expand his training, so he sought out Jack for more additional training that Jack, who was more than happy to give it out. So far Ryu learned how to be stealthy in the light, multiple sword techniques which could be useful against any enemies.

They are currently walking through a jungle with that have the jump good apes and as they were leaving the jungle the group hear a burst of familiar sinister laughter which made the group tense, especially Jack who has his sword out as he along with the Avengers see the shadow morphing.

The Shadows begin to form a familiar foe, making the group narrowed their eyes, they see Aku the Shogun of Sorrow in the place with an evil smile on his green face making the group scowl in rage at his presence.

Aku said in an evil tone," So you pests are the samurai's friends well all that oppose me get squashed." As he uses his eyebeam on the Avengers which created a flash that also blinded Jack but he opens his eyes to see that the Avengers are gone making him gasp and Aku laughing sinisterly.

But little did Aku and Jack know the One above all used his power to not only save the, but send them to another part of the future where the final battle between these will be taking place that will decide the fate of the world.

Future - 50 years later

Ashi and a black-bearded Jack were in the pit of the mountain because of one thing which to find Jack's sword which was revealed by Jack to Aishi that he lost it after he was fighting the mutated ram in the pit which once housed a time portal. Jack and Aishi have a torch in their hand as they search the pit, but all Jack saw was the skull of the ram he killed in blind rage making him flinch in shame.

Jack said," It's not here." As he begins to fully realize something as begins to think about his past actions.

Ashi asked," Could have somebody must have taken it?" Making Jack sigh as he turns to her.

Jack stated," No, I realized now that I didn't lose the sword, but the sword left me."Making Aishi eyes widened.

The duo mounted the big bird and fly out of the pit they landed on the mountain with the bird. The duo got off the bird who is waiting patiently for their next order from their passenger.

Jack said," Thank you, my friend."As he pets the bird's beak in gratitude, making the bird squeak.

Ashi said," Yes, Thank you." making the bird nuzzled against her which made Aishi surprised.

The flies in the air leaving the two alone on the mountain as they try to figure a solution to the problem at hand.

Jack said," I do not know how long this may take."

Ashi said," I'll go with you." Making Jack shake his head negatively.

Jack said," It is something that I must do on my own." As he sits in a meditated stance leaving Aishi to look after him.

Ashi said," Wait, I Oh. I guess I'll just wait here?" As she watches Jack meditate and she stands on guard but sees something in the distance of the mountain.

Meanwhile, Jack eyes, his mind to see that he is in the spiritual realm and he begins walking around looking for his sword, but he found a house in the middle of a vast body of water with a monk standing outside.

The Monk asked," Are you lost?

Jack said," Yes."

The Monk said," Good. Come make tea." As he invites Jack inside his house to make tea.

Back in the real world, a massive army of orc-like warriors begins ascending the mountain, only to be confronted by Ashi who lands right in front of them blocking them from moving towards Jack.

Ashi demanded," Hold it. Where do you think you're going?''

One of the Orc said," Up the mountain, to kill the samurai. What's it to you? ?" Making Aishi narrowed her eyes.

Ashi declared," I'm going to stop you." Causing the orcs to laugh at her in amusement.

Orc warrior #2 soldiers asked," Hey, why have we stopped? What's so funny? " As he turns to a comrade for an answer.

Orc warrior # 3 said," It' a girl! She says she's going to stop us.''

A new voice said," Well girly it thousand of us and only one of you." the orc in front of Aishi parted like the red seas a new figure steps out.

The figure wears a militarized bodysuit and dons a helmet that resembles a stylized skull. He also wears a black hood, and the costume has darker colors overall making Aishi stand her ground at the figure.

Ashi demanded," Who are you!" As she gets in her stance causing the figure to chuckle in amusement at her little brave front.

The figure said," My name is Shadow and I am here for your little boyfriend's head." MAking Asihi scowl at him.

Ashi declared," You are not getting him." Making Shadow chuckle again at her, causing her to scowl again at him.

Shadow asked mockingly," You and what army princess?" Before Aishi could respond Shadow sees a portal forming behind Ashi making Shadow tense up.

Shadow asked," Where did this portal come from?" he and his men see the portal opening up and several figures came out to Ashi and The Orc's amazement

Shadow grit his teeth in anger as he sees Ryu with his bow out following by The Martyr, Killpool, Acid, Neo Spider, Horus, Archmage, Wonder Mistress, Ant Warrior, and Tron causing Ashi to look shocked by their appearance but she remembers Jack telling her about a group called The Avengers.

Ryu said," Hello Kiryu." As he points his bow at Shadow who is shaking in rage at seeing his rival alive.

Shadow said," You were supposed to be dead.''

Ryu said," That's what you believe."

The Martyr said," Avengers Assemble." As they all charged at the orc's army.

Back with Jack

Jack is preparing the tea for the monk who is waiting patiently for the teas as he watches Jack finalizes it and he put it in the cup, making sure it's warm enough to drink. Jack hands the teacup to the monk who gladly accepts it as he drinks it.

Back to the fight

The Martyr is fighting off four of the orc warriors and he blocked their attacks with his shield along with smashing them in the face and he from the corner of his eye that one of the orc soldiers are charging at him with a spear but he bashes the soldier in the face then snaps the Orc warrior 's neck.

Acid and Neo Spider are spinning webs at some of the Orc making them struggle in the webs. Wonder Mistress is in the air firing energy beamed at the orcs which sent them flying and Archmage was fighting using his Eldritch Whips to defend against the Orcs that are trying to swing at him until his whip wrapped around their wrists.

Archmage said," Got you.''As he pulls the whips back, causing the two orcs to collide with each other.

Tron is phasing through the orcs and he punches one in the face which it sent the orc flying into another orc that knocked them unconscious. Killpool and Horus are slicing and dicing the Orcs with Aishi's assistance, but stops as she sees a familiar figure making their way toward Jack's location.

Ashi stated," I need to help Jack."

Horus said," Go! We got this." As he uses his sand power to incase the orcs in trap and Killpool fires at them with his guns killing them along with giving Ashi a thumb up.

Aishi calls for the bird and the birds land, making Ashi mount along with commanding it to fly, leaving the Avengers to fight the bad guys. Shadow who is in a stalemate with Ryu with his energy blade that clashing with Ryu's katana as they locked in a sword match notices Aishi leaving.

Shadow said," Not to today girly."As he breaks away from Ryu and he tries to jump on the bird, but he was grabbed from behind by Ryu then he was punched in the face by Ryu.

Ashi is flying to Jack's location and she sees her mother with her dagger ready to kill Jack, but Aishi jumps to the ground to prevent that from happening. The high priestess sees her daughter in front of the Samurai.

The High Priestess stated in rage," How could you betray your family? He killed your sisters! And you let him live! Making Aishis shake her head negatively, at her mother.

Ashi accused," No, you killed them! We were made for one purpose to kill! Our fate was sealed the day we were born! As she points an accusing finger her mother who is shaking in rage.

The High Priestess said," The samurai is our mortal enemy. He must die at any cost.'' Making Ashi glare at her in defiance.

Ashi screamed," NO!"

Spiritual Realm

The monk said," This is terrible." As he finishes the tea making Jack looks shocked.

Jack asked," Really?" Making the Monk nod at him.

The Monk said," Yes, quite terrible. This tea has all the necessary ingredients, but it lacks the most important one balance. I see why your path to the sword remains clouded.

Jack said," This isn't the path?! I-I don't understand Then you must show me the way!''

The Monk said," That is something you must earn." Causing Mad Jack to appear in front of the Monk looking very angry.

Mad Jack said," EARRRRRRRN?! After EVERYTHING we've done, everything we've BEEN THROUGH?! The death, the loss, the suffering?! WHO ARE YOU TO DENY US WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS!? As Mad Jack was about to strike the monk, but Jack stops him.

Jack said," Enough. We have lost the sword because of you.''Making Mad Jack look at Jack in rage.

Mad Jack roared," I HAVE KEPT US ALIVE! He's the one who has taken it from us. He knows where it is!

Jack said," No... I've let you consume me for far too long. "

Mad Jack said," You're in my way!"Mad Jack backhands Jack into the wall.

Jack Said," You... You are the one who has kept the past hidden. Your anger, your frustration."As he walked out of the hole as the hole.

Mad Jack roared," YOU'RE A FOOL!." Making Jack open his now golden eyes.

Jack said," You have blinded us, but now I can see." Jack uses his golden laser eye beams to vanquish Mad Jack forever.

Mad Jack yelled," YOU NEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" As he fades from existence making the monk smile.

The Monk said," Now...you are balanced. Causing the room to transform along with the Monk who transformed into a familar figure and Jack sees other familar figures appear before him which are Odin, Rama, Ra.

Odin said," Like your father, you have been chosen."

Ra said," To stop a force of ultimate evil.''

Rama said," You are worthy.''

All three gods shoot their golden laser eye beams at Jack, which transforms him back to his original look and with that, he is given his sword back. He then returns in the real world to find an unconscious Ashi being watched by a familar group of individuals making his eyes nearly pop out.

Jack said," You all alive. But where the others?"

Martyrs said," We don't know and we are here now to fight Aku.'' Making Jack nod in agreement.

Jack said," Let get started ."

**With Shadow**

In a dark Void, Shadow is bowing towards a dark figure sitting on the throne looking down at him with an unreadable expression since his helmet shadows his face.

Shadow said," I failed my lord.''

The dark figure said," As expected."

Author notes: This is part two of The Back to past Arc and the final battle is coming soon people. If you got any ideas I am open.


	5. Chapter 4 Back to the past Final

Disclaimer: I own my original characters.

Days before Jack and Ashi went to extend search for Jack's Sword

A rebel group of people that were inspired by Samurai Jack that be led by a now elderly Scotsman along with his one hundred daughters are currently are, launching an assault on Aku's lair.

Aku 's Lair

Inside of his lair, Aku sits angrily at his toilet as an army raid is attacking the lair from the outside which is making him angry at what's going on.

Aku asked," Can somebody please...STOP ALL THAT NOISE?!"

The Host said," I am sorry, sire, but it looks as though we're under attack!" Which gains Aku's attention.

Aku said," Under attack? Hmm…"As Aku thinks, he straightens his red goatee.

Aku then reaches out for one of his spiked blocks and pulls it away to reveal this zipper, he zips down the Zipline down to reveal the Scotsman's army attacking and trying to destroy his lair but barely having any success.

Aku stated," Hmm... Perhaps annihilating this scum will break me out of my... malaise."As he leaves his lair in his usual way.

Back Outside of the lair

Aku appears out of his lair and he simply flattened most of his enemies by rolling over them in the pattern of a giant black sphere causing the Scotswoman and their father to pause in horror of the carnage.

The Scotsman said," Ya know what? This was a bad idea! Time to go, girls!"

Flora, one of his daughters argued," But, Dad-"

The Scotsman said," No arguin'! Go!I'll stall him while you escape." His daughters hesitate but begin running making him sigh in relief.

Aku finishes destroying the army, and groans in annoyance, before noticing the Scotsman's daughters on the run.

Aku stated," Eh, better to make it a complete annihilation!' As was almost prepared to destroy the group of Scotswomen.

The Scotsman said," Hold it! Yer not goin' anywhere, ya big buffoon!'' Gaining Aku's attention as he turns towards him.

Aku said politely," I'm sorry, old man. I think you are lost.''

But before the Scotsman could say anything the two enemies hear the sound of a motorcycle revving causing them to twist around to see Axel in his Trailblazer form on a motorcycle that looked similar to the Ghost Rider ridden on from the comic making the two adversary 's jaw dropped.

Aku whispered," Impossible ." As he see one of the Samurai friends from the past future still alive.

The Scotsman said," By the Gods ya alive." As he remembers Jack telling him about their demise at the hand of Aku but Aku failed in to destroy them if Trailblazer is here.

Trailblazer said," Innocent blood has been spilled. …" As he rides his bike toward Aku who is even shocked at the appearance but he didn't have time as he hears an inhuman sound coming above him making him look at the sky.

In the sky is Rampage holding a meteor making Aku eyes widened in horror as the meteor hit which made Aku howl in pain, and so he felt the chains wrapped around his waist causing him to look down to see Trailblazer with his chain.

Aku said," Let go of me, you feeble human."As he tries to escape the chains, but no availed and he watches a blue tornado that was made by Blue Blur heading in his direction making Aku afraid as the tornado sucks him in causing him to get winded.

Aku moaned," I don't feel so good."As he lets out a vomited on the land and he is being paralyzed up again by The Violet Sorceress who is using her chaos magic.

Aku then sees Iron Knight, Sentinel, and Sliver Eagle flies towards making him moan in misery as he sees them coming. Iron Knight fires the repulsor blast hitting Aku in the chest, Sliver Eagle fires a blast of wind at him and Sentinel blasted him in the face.

The Avengers regrouped and they surround Aku who is vulnerable and the Scotsman wheeled over to them. The Avengers see him and they all looked at him sadly seeing his condition, but they bent their attention back to Aku and Axl yanked his chain causing Aku to fall down

Sentinel ordered," Give up Aku."As he looks downward at the demon with narrowed eyes.

Aku said," NEVER."As he fights to break free of the chain causing the Scotsman to laugh at the sight of Aku being trapped in chains that gain Aku 's attention and ire.

The Scotsman said,"! Admit it, ya big oaf! Yer scared! The Samurai is still out there inspiring people by the thousands! Afterwards all these years, yer powerless against him! Ya been shiverin' like a wee baby hiding in your crib, afraid to show yourself 'cause ya know he's out there! And ye can't do anything about it! AH-HA-HA-HA! Yer just a big baby! Why don't ya go cry to your mama?!

An annoyed Aku uses his laser beam to incinerate the Scotsman to dust, as his horrified daughters watch from a distance and the Avengers to drop everything to run to the ashes of their friends while Aku used this chance to escape.

Aku said," Now why did he have to bring up the Samurai? Ugh!" As he retreats to his lair to recover from the vanquished.

Scotsman's seventeen orange-haired daughters approach their father's ashes and stand by his broken Celtic sword in the ground while The Avengers look down in shame even though he will come back but things could have gone differently.

Flora said," We will avenge you, Father! And we will never forget you!" As she and her sister cried while the Avengers stared at the Scotsman's grave.

The Scotsman 's ghost comes out of the graves surprising his daughters, but the Avengers all grinned at seeing his spirit form rise from the tomb.

The Scotsman's Spirit said," Hahaha! I be back! And in me prime no less!" As he looks at his new form in glee and letting out a booming laugh.

Flora said," Dad? You live!" She and her sisters were overjoyed seeing their father back, but the sisters notice he was a wraith.

The Scotsman said," Ha! Eh...well, kinda."

Flora asked," B-But...how?"

Scotsman's Spirit stated" Oh, me darlin' Heather Blossoms! Celtic magic!" As the mystical runes on the hilt of the Scotsman's sword glow blue-white.

Flora asked," What's next, Father?"

The Scotsman said," We'll regroup, and plan to fight another day. We'll amass a bigger army. We'll find Jack and finally defeat that big baby Aku!"

Weeks after Jack got his blade back.

Silver Eagle was flying in the sky looking for any flying beetle drone that was sent by Aku since he now knows that they are active. But so far she didn't find one making her more at ease, but she got back to the rebel hideout which was the Scotsman 's house.

She visits the house come into view and she stands on the ground to see that Sentinel was waiting for her. Sentinel gesture toward her to follow her inside of the house to see the rebels and their mates are waiting for them.

The Scotsman said," Y'all here good." We need to find Jack to take down that big baby Aku."Making the rebels and The Avengers murmured loudly to themselves but they all jumped in surprise at something.

At the meeting of the room was an orange portal was opening up making some of the Avengers relax a bit as Samurai Jack steps away with the other half of the Avengers along with Ashi making Scotsman grin like a kid opening presents early on Christmas.

Jack looks around the room and picks up the other Avengers, making him smile, but when he saw the Scotsman in his spirit form which nearly made him drop his sword in horror at seeing his rival state.

Jack said," Y-You're...dead?" As he went to grab the Scotsman but his hand went through him.

The Scotsman said," Aye...just a wee bit."

Jack asked," Then how...?"

The Scotsman said," Celtic magic! Oi, laddie, ya gotta meet me Bonnie daughters! There's Flora, Maave, Fiona…!''As he continued listing off the names of his daughter to Jack's astonishment.

Jack said," So many.'' As he looks at the daughters in amazement.

Sentinel stated," As much your daughters look lovely we have a task at hand and we demand to take down Aku." Making everyone nods their heads in agreement and they begin to brainstorm ideas.

Jack said," I hold my sword back and all we need to get close to him."Making everyone nod their head in agreement and Sentinel begins brainstorming until he gains a look of what to do as he stands up.

Sentinel said," I have a plan."

Fast forward - Aku Lair

Aku was in his lair looking for the Avengers along with the Samurai but he couldn't find them making him growl in annoyance. He was rocked out of his seat by a blow coming from behind someone making him yell in pain.

Aku turns around to pick up the whole Avengers with Jack and Ashi in front glaring at him making his eyes widened at their appearance. Before he had time to react Horus transformed into his god form that was covered in searing flames.

Aku asked," How did you get my lair?" As he points at his enemies, but he senses something familiar about the Ashi.

Aku said," Wait a moment. I smell something. Something very familiar. I smell me! " Making Ashi gain a worried expression on her face while Jack had glared at him.

Jack shouted," Madness!"

Aku said," Hold it! Time out! Really. There's more Aku here beside me.'' As he looks at Ashi with a confused but a curious look.

Ashi said," Stay back!" Looking at Aku fearfully now

Aku said," Yes... I smell me inside of her." As he gets in a thinking pose

Jack stated," Ashi…." As he looks at his female companion with a worried look on his face.

Asia said," Jack…" As she looks at Jack with a worried facial expression as well

Aku said," But how can this be? I never... Oh, wait. There was that one time…" As he thinks of the encounter with the Cult of Aku and giving the leader his blood.

Aku said," So she must have...drank it? And then…" As he looks at Ashi sinisterly causing her to cringe back in horror.

Aku said," Daughter help your father and kill the Samurai along with foolish friends." As he looks Ashi who glares at him with defiance in her eyes, making Aku raise a none existing eyebrow.

Aku asked," What gives? Why aren't you following my order?" Making everyone smirk at him, which annoyed him along with confusing him.

Sentinel said," Because we knew about her being your daughter and we had Archmage tamper with it along with blocking any mental connection that you formerly had over her."Making Aku scream in rage signal the time for talk is over.

Sentinel said," Avengers Assemble." As the team charges Aku who also shoots at them.

Aku tries to cut down at Jack, but he was burned by Horus causing Aku to scream in pain and he was blasted by Sentinel, Iron Knight, Wonder Mistress. Ryu notch an arrow at Aku which hit him it the chest and Aku was shot by Killpool making Aku howl in pain. Violet Sorccress and Armage use their magic hold down Aku along with being webbed by Acid and Neo Spider.

Archmage said," Now Jack." Causing Jack to slash Aku in the thorax, causing Aku to howl in pain.

A portal opens up in front of the group making their eyes widened as they seemed deep to see past Jack, who is about to deliver the final blow to Past Aku causing the group to realize that the portal to the past making them all jump in leaving Aku alone.

Aku said," Oh, no." As the portal closes, leaving the tyrant alone in his den.

Past

Aku said," You might have beaten me now, but I will destroy you in the future." Making Jack scowl at him.

Past Jack said," There is no future for you, Aku." Making Aku smirk at him, causing Jack 's scowl to get even bigger.

Aku smirked," I disagree." As he shrieks fives circles and forms white holes above and below Past Jack.

Past Jack said," What trickery is this? As he circles envelope, Jack; he slashes, but he disappears in a instant of white light, as he's sent to the future.

He cried," AKU!''As the light fades off; Aku slowly rises."

Aku said," Do not worry, Samurai. You will see me again. But next time, you will not be so fortunate." Suddenly, The Avengers with Jack and Ashi immediately appear from the future; Aku is shocked and angered.

Aku screamed," YOU'RE BACK ALREADY?! As he sees Jack running towards him with the sword, screaming.

Aku pleaded," NO, WAIT!" As he tried to run away, but he was wrapped in Axl chains which were covered in hellfire.

Trailblazer said," Let me handle this Jack." As he made his way towards Aku who is struggling to get out of the chain and Trailblazer yank on the chain to making Aku fall down to look in Trailblazer direction.

Trailblazer said," Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!" As he forces Aku to look into his eyes to see the souls of his victims along with his past actions causing Aku to shriek in pain while the rest of the Avengers along with Jack and Ashi who are looking in interest at what Trailblazer doing to Aku.

Aku pleaded," Please have mercy.' As he realizes all the soul of the victim he has killed during his time on earth, but it only made Trailblazer let out a demonic laugh.

Trailblazer said," Sorry, all out of mercy."Aku's soul leaves his body causing it to decay into nothing.

Trailblazer turned back into Axel making the residual of the Avengers along with Jack and Ashi who still had a look of horror on their faces when they watched Aku's soul leave his body. Axl sigh and he walks to the group.

Trailblazer said," It's Over." Making everyone smile, including Jack and Ashi.

Jack's Weddings

Today was Jack and Ashi wedding, which will be taking place in Jack's kingdom, but the Avengers remember what took place at the end of season five in the Samurai Jack series where Ashi died at the end because of Aku no longer existing so the Avengers had the One above all remove her Aku's DNA from her system.

Currently, The Avengers are saying their goodbyes to Jack and Asia who are also saying their good-byes to their friends. The Avengers are a little bit sad that they have to leave their friends, but the looming threat is still out there threatening the multiverse so they have no alternative.

Jack asked," Are you sure you can't stay?" Making The Avengers have guilty looks on the face making Jack sigh disappointedly.

Sentinel said," Sorry Jack, but there are other worlds that must be brought through and we need to help them." Making the team nodded their heads in agreement at his statement causing Ashi and Jack to look sad but they nodded.

Asia said," We understand, but if you call for any help we will provide any assistance if you ever needed and if you are not busy you can all ways come back anytime Avengers."

The Avengers said in unison." We treasure it." As a blue portal appears behind them and they all walked into the portal but Sentinel turned around.

Sentinel said," See you guys around."As he walks into the portal giving the married couple behind.

**Samurai Jack and Ashi will return.**

**Author notes: The first Avengers Arc is over and it's time to move on. Then if you got any ideas for a future arc, then hit me up. I as **well did** the Marvel character return thing because I thought it will be cool.**


	6. Chapter 5 war of the Grail Part 1

**Disclaimers: I own my characters.**

After helping Jack complete his quest in finally vanishing Aku The Avengers went back to the One of Above All's domains to get their next mission, which to head in a universe where the magus live and keep the world a secret where the holy grail war happen in a certain time where the servants do battle also the time is 10 years before the events in fate stay night

Currently, The Avengers was on a ship that looks similar to The Quinjet from the Marvel Cinematic Universe flying through the portal that was made by The One of Above All to the next world.

As the Quinjet goes through the portal they see that they are currently in the forest as they began to land on the grassy ground of the timberland in the world they are currently on as they leave the ship.

Sentinel said," Alright Avengers today is the day Bluebeard is being summoned." Gaining everyone's attention as they know about Fate Zero and Caster.

Sentinel stated," Our Objective to stop it and get Medea summoned instead." Making the rest of the Avengers nod their heads in agreement as they led off their search for Ryonouske

**Meanwhile, in Fuyuki City**

On a building was a pale young man of Egyptian descent with dark hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in a black robe that similar to Immotep from The Mummy with an eye patch on his left eye along with a sickle on his back. This is Ardeth also known as Anubis a former guard of Seti but he got jealous of Seti power.

Ardeth cut a deal with the one who decimated Seti's kingdom, but the deal came at a price as he needed to murder his wife Ebonee along with their two daughters Chione And Dalilah. Later he killed them, he got abilities of the Egyptian God of Death Anubis, but with a price and the prices were the ashes of his family will cover his skin along with being driven into insanity by seeing the spirits of his family.

Anubis smirked," Soon my Thralls will be completed and I will sustain an army of my lord. As he attends over the city a woman in her early twenties with brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a white robe appeared next to him.

The Woman asked," All this destruction Ardeth is mindless."As the woman attempted to reason with Anubis, but Anubis merely sneered her at causing the woman to let a few tears rain down her left eye.

Anubis said," Ardeth died now Anubias remains Ebonee and you best remember."As he continued to look down at the city with his sneer,but he didn't pick up that ebony let out a quiet sob.

In another section of the city, Serial killer Ryūnosuke Uryū was in a home with the dead bodies of a family, but the son of the deceased still lives but he was currently on the floor tied up

Ryūnosuke asked," Think I went a little too far kiddo?" As he watches the news talking about his work while the boy whimpers in fear.

Ryūnosuke feels something wrap around his left leg, causing him to look down to see a metal chain to his confusion until he sees Killpool appear in front of him holding a gun leveled at his head.

Killpool said," Surprise Mother Fucker." Killpool pulled the trigger and Ryūnosuke 's head splattered over the floor with the body falling back, arriving at the little boy whimper in fear as he heard the guy shot.

Killpool sees a portal opening and all the Avengers stepped out to find out that they are in the house where the formerly ceased Ryūnosuke Uryū making the team look down at the dead serial killer in disgust as they see the dead bodies.

KillPool said," Thanks for letting me use your chains Axl.''As he reaches the chains back to Axl who gladly takes it back from him. Killpool pulls out a body bag from his magic satchel and covers Uryū's body with it along releasing the child from his shackles which caused the kid to run away.

Horus sees the common seal appear on his hands and the seal on the ground started to form causing the Avengers to turn their attention to it. Horus steps forward toward the seal to summon his servant, but the Archmage decided to perform the chant as Horus sends a pulse of magic to the seal.

"Sorceress of old I call them to my realm, let your magic be restored and be at your prime, be the one to help my ally on his path of heroism

The seal shimmers as in the middle of the seal stood Medea looking at them with a neutral look on her face, but she blushes when she sees Horus 's face and Horus blushes as well.

Medea asked," Are you, my Master?" Making Horus nod his head, causing Medea to bow in respect which made Horus blush even deeper to the amusement of the team.

Horus said," P-P-Please don't stoop to me, it's not necessary." As he waves his hands in frantically which caused Killpool to giggle and record it with his cell phone which caused Horus to scowl at him.

Horus said," My name is Seti but you call me Horus, my lady."This time making Medea blush like a tomato as she stops bowing and raises to look at Horus along with his allies.

Medea asked," Who are all you people?" Sentinel steps forward to her and he gives her a friendly smile.

Sentinel said," We are the Avengers."

Meanwhile, Anubis was currently cackling sinisterly as the day began to transmute into the night and as a seal begins to form into a giant circle with Egyptian texts on all corners in the circle.

Anubis said," So the world will be engulfed in Eternal Night and I will be the rightful God of this universe."As he continued laughing two littles that look like his wife but with his hair dressed in black robes looked at the humans that once was their father in sadness.

Multiple hands reach out of the seal and out came a figure was monsters made from many corpses with the principal that has fire coming out of its eyes and sharp claws making Anubis looked in glee. The monsters let out a thunder that caused the whole world to shake.

Anubis said," Soon Lord Devastator will take the multiverse then I will assume my rightful place as Pharoh of Egypt.'' Anubis sees that his monsters are waiting on him for a command.

Anubis said," Go my beautiful creations go spread your terrible power of the mortals of this universe."

The creatures jump down and Anubis watches in glees as he watches his creation wreck havoc by killing the terrified mortals who are trying to get away from it but some of them were killed by the creature.

Anubis said," Yes yes yes, YES."As he watches in sick, twisted glee at the carnage that is being induced by his thrall. Anubis felt someone tap behind his shoulder, causing him to realize it was Ebonee who has tears streaming down her eyes along with their daughters.

Ebony begged," Stop Ardeth please stop."As she pleads with her former husband along with their daughters who also have tears streaming down their eyes every bit well as looked at their father in sadness.

Anubis scowled," My name is Anubis and silence you illusions."As he turns back to watch more innocent people get slaughtered by his creations causing him to watch with glee as the mortal run in terror.

At the piers, a battle was taking place between Lancer and Saber, who discarded her armor to get an advantage over Lancer but Lancer's noble phantasms have been keeping her at bay.

Saber thought" I need to twist this around and kill Lancer."As she held her sword and she looks across from to see her opponent Lancer who is holding his noble phantasm with a smirk on face.

Lancer asked arrogantly," Give up yet Saber?" As he about to lunge forward, but he stops as he saw a crack of lightning.

A red chariot that has both Rider and his master Wave who is complaining about being in the open which was ignored Rider who lets out a good nature laugh as he watches the two speechless servants.

Rider said," My name is Iskandar the King of Conquerors! During this Grail War, I am of the Rider class." Causing both Lancer and Saber to look at in astonishment at his declaration.

Wave stammered," Wh-What are you thinking, you idiot?"As he grabs Iskander's arm, but Iskander flick Wave to knock him out, leaving Iskander to look at his two fellow servants with a friendly smile.

Iskander said," Fate has brought us together to do battle for the Grail. But first, I wish to make a proposition. What think of you of yielding the Grail to me, and joining my army ?"As he throws both his arms in the air.

Iskander said," You would be treated as honored allies. And together, we shall share in the joy of world-conquering! As he looks eager at both of the silent servants, but Lancer who shakes his head negatively.

Lancer said," I am afraid I must decline. I may make the Grail to but one man: my new avowed lord. Not to you, Rider." As he narrowed his eyes at Rider who looked disappointed.

Saber said," Did you interfere with our battle merely to proffer that ridiculous plan? If so, it is a serious insult.'' As she glares at Rider who his cleaning his left ear out.

Before Iskander could respond the Servants along with their masters heard the audios of an inhumanly roaring noise. At the tip of the dock, Kiritsugu Emiya along with his assistant Maiya Hisau are looking around for the source of the noise.

Kiritsugu thought " Where is that noise coming from?" He sees several monsters made from the corpse of people with fire coming out of its lone eye was climbing the port heading towards the Servant.

Kiritsugu whispered," What the hell?" As he looks through the scope of his sniper gun as he sees Saber get in front of Irisviel with her sword in a guard to protect her from the monsters.

Saber said," Stay behind me Irisviel." As she stands in front of Irisviel and the repose of the servants joins her by arming themselves with their respective weapons

Before the servants could attack the creatures the creatures were blasted from the sky by Iron Knight, causing the Servants along with their masters to look at him in a stupor. Other Avengers that came with were The Martyr, Rampage, Ryu, Silver Eagle, and Horus, along with his newly made servant Medea which caused the other servants to appear shocked.

The Martyr said," Avengers Assemble."As he and the other Avengers charged at the creatures while the servants along their masters watch in shock as the Avengers went to play.

Saber asked," Who are these people?" As she along with her fellow servants watches the battle unfold before them as the Avengers went to work.

Rampage yelled," RAMPAGE SMASH!" As he grabs two creatures by their necks and bashes them together, which made Rider look at him, reverence.

Ryu is firing arrows at several of the creatures and The Martyr is using his shield to stop the creatures from attacking them making Saber along with Irisviel, look in awe at his determination. Horus flights off some of the creatures with Medea 's skull army.

Two new servants appeared at the piers to see what's going on and Archer is looking sat the Avengers in interested while Berserker just let out an inhuman roar as he charges at the Avengers.

Archer thought " I see different dogs of different classes, only those mortals who are dressed weirdly have piqued my interest."Archer watches as the Avengers fight the creatures and Berserker with Servants.

Kiritsugu thought " What is going on and who are these people?"As he watches from his spot from the scope.

In Fuyuki City civilians were running in fear from the beasts, but one little tripped over something and one of the creatures was about to attack the boy, but Sentinel tackles it which gave the little boy a chance to run away.

Killpool who running around slicing up the beasts with his cuteness while half of the creatures were being blown back by Violet sorceress's chaos magic. Blue Blur along with Neo Spider and Archmage are getting the civilians to safety while Acid who is his monstrous symbiote form and Tron are fighting off some of the creatures.

Sentinel and Wonder Mistress is blasting some of the animals with their respective energy beams. The Avengers kill some of them, but they envision more of them coming causing the Avengers to get serious as the creatures begin to move closers to them

Sentinel yelled," AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" As the team charges at the beasts.

**Author notes: We are in Fate Zero World readers and let get it along. Remember AVENGERS ASSEMBLE and stay cool readers. Rip in peace Stan Lee.**


	7. Chapter 6 War for the Grail part 2

Disclaimer: I own my characters.

"I got to find the source of these monsters."

This was the thought that was running through Ant- Warrior 's mind as he is currently in his shrunken form looking for the source of the monsters that are attacking the city. He is running up a wall of a building since the source of the monsters are coming from this building.

Ant - Warrior said," Time to see what is at the top of the building."As he scales up the top he sees a giant hole with more creatures coming out of it and he sees who he thinks is the summoner of the monsters.

Ant -Warrior said," Gotcha ." He takes a picture of the hole at the top of the building along with the suspect.

Meanwhile, the Avengers with the Servants are fighting off the creatures along with dealing with Berserker who is going on a rampage. Henry in his Rampage see Berserker going on a rampage which caused Rampage to growl at being challenged by some wannabe knight.

Rampage yelled," STUPID METAL MAN THINKS HE CAN TAKE RAMPAGE! RAMPAGE STRONGEST THERE IS!"As Rampage jumps at Berserker.

Berserker lets out an inhuman roar and he charges at Rampage as well to begin their smackdown. The rest of the team along with the Servants are currently fighting the creatures but they are getting frustrated that more of them are coming.

Archer said in disgust," These filthy creatures are annoying me and they deserve to be in the presence of a true king. As he summons a barrage of swords to slash at the creatures that were running at him and the swords hit their mark-making him slightly smirk.

Iron Knight is using his repulsor blast to kill some of the creatures, Ryu was firing some explosive arrows at them and as the arrow got on the creatures they exploded. The martyr is fighting them off with his shield and he is working with Saber who is slashing at the creatures.

In the city, the second half of the Avengers are fighting the creatures but like the other, they are getting frustrated with the monsters as more of them are coming from all corners of the city. As the creatures stalked closer, a giant foot stepped on them, causing the Avengers to see it was Ant-Warrior in his giant form.

Ant - Warrior said," Hey guys I think I found the guy who has been creating theses monsters."As he squashes the creatures with his feet.

Anubis feels something is wrong and he quickly calls off the attacks of his creatures causing the creatures to retreat back. The Avengers, along with the Servants and their masters, looked on in confusion as the monsters retreated from the docks.

Archer said," Cowardly creatures." As he watched the retreating creatures back to their master and he looks at the Avengers in interest as he saw their skills which piqued his interest.

Archer asked," Who are you all and what is your business?"He looks at the Avengers with a look at a combination of interests and suspicions mirrored by fellow servants along with their masters.

Berserker is still fighting Rampage who gets angrier as he lets a roar which shakes up the dock which gets everyone's attention as they watch the blue goliath lift up Berserker in a gut wrench position, causing everyone excluding the Avengers to look shocked by the strength of Rampage.

Rampage yelled," RAMPAGE SMASH !" As he does a gut wrench suplex to the ground.

As Beserekser he dissolved into black smoke and Rampage stood tall in victory which both impressed and scared the servants along with their masters. Rampage raises one fist in the while his teammates look at him.

Rampage yelled," RAMPAGE STRONGEST THERE IS!"

Rider said," Indeed you are my blue friend."As he claps his hand at Rampage.

Rampage looked at Rider in confusion while the rest of the team regrouped, with Rampage including Medea, who is still blushing at her master. The Servants looked at the Avengers with curiosity burning in their eyes.

Rider said," Well heroes of new, it's amazing to see a new generation would like to join my army, I would treat you as friends and comrades and we can conquer the stars themselves."As he looks at the Avengers.

Martyr said," Thanks but no thanks."

Islaknader deflated when he declined again and Saber came up to the Avengers to get answers about them along with their agenda but she sees that they are very noble like her along with having good intentions.

Saber asked," Who are you, people?"

The Martyr said," We are the Avengers."

Meanwhile, Anubis was using his abilities to see who was defeating his creatures and to his anger, it was Horus and his allies. Anubis lets out a roar of anger as he sees his most hated foe once again ruining his moment to be a god.

Anubis said," Damn you Horus damn you and your allies." He lets his aura out but he calms down.

Anubis begins to devise a plan to drag out The Avengers and to eliminate them not only for him but for his master Lord Devastator. Anubis smirked as he finally came up with a plan and he begins to laugh evilly.

Anubis said," Horus not only are you going to lose your title as Pharoh but your life."

In the city, the Avengers are being cheered by the civilians who came out of hiding to see if the monsters are gone. The Avengers waved as they fled the city looking for others to regroup with them to find out who had been sending the monsters.

As the Avengers found a place to talk they didn't see an Assasin spirit watching them from the tree. Ant - Warrior shows the team a picture of Anubis which made the team narrowed their eyes at the image of him creating the creatures.

Sentinel said," We need to find the others and find out more about our suspect."

Before the Avengers could move the creatures surround them but they see the sky turning even blacker than before which made the Avengers tense up as they see the sky take the form of a Jackal which was seen by everyone and in the docks Horus sees the jackal which made him scowl in rage.

Horus said," Anubis." As he clenches his fist in anger.

Medea asked," Master are you alright?"

The Servants including Archer along with their masters are looking at Horus with confusion in their eyes they see his angry look. They see the monsters surrounding them again making them get in their stance.

Anubis uses his powers to transform into a humanoid Jackal and lets out a loud roar that caught the attention of everyone in the city. Horus hears the roar he grew even angrier as he remembers the roar he saw at first hand after the destruction of Egypt.

_**Flashback **_

_**The Kingdom of Egypt with the blood of its people covering the dry sand and their Prince Horus looking down in horror at the dead bodies of his people in his kingdom. Horus falls to both of his knees as he sees lets out a couple of tears sliding down his face.**_

_**Horus said," My people, my Kingdom."He sees familiar faces in the crowd of dead bodies.**_

_**He sees his friends, cousins, bodyguards, and children who would always wave at him when he would come into town. Horus covers his face but the laughter coming from behind him making him turn around to see it was one of his bodyguards, Ardeth, who has a smirk on his face along with sporting a pale ash white skin.**_

_**Ardeth said," Hello your majesty ." Saying the word majesty with venom as he sneers at Horus.**_

_**Horus asked," Ardeth what happened and when did this happen?"He looks at his trusty guard.**_

_**Ardeth said," Everyone dead including my wife and children my majesty."**_

_**Horus said," My condolence for your family."**_

_**Ardeth burst out laughing which made Horus taken back by Ardeth 's actions because he thought losing your family will cause you to feel grief but Ardeth is showcasing the opposite.**_

_**Ardeth said mockingly," You fool I killed my wife and my two daughters hah hah hah hah." As he begins to laugh again evilly. **_

_**Horus couldn't believe his ears as he heard one of his bodyguards gleefully admit to killing his family. Horus sees Ardeth transforming causing Horus to get from his and take a step back as Ardeth's human begins to shift into a humanoid Jackal.**_

_**Ardeth yelled," YES I AM FINALLY LIKE YOU HORUS!" **_

_**Ardeth lets out a loud roar that can be heard throughout the desert in Egypt and Horus looks at Ardeth in a burning rage as tears slide down his face as he looks at his traitorous former bodyguard.**_

_**Horus yelled," ARDETH YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS !"**_

_**Horus uses his ability to use the sand and he launches the sand towards the laughing Ardeth who is still in his humanoid Jackal form. Before the sand could hit Ardeth a portal behind him and Ardeth steps through the portal.**_

_**Horus yelled," DAMN IT!"**_

_**Flashback Over**_

Horus said," Ardeth ."

The Avengers and servants looked at Horus as he muttered the name Ardeth in pure malice but they didn't have time to react as the creatures began their assault which made the heroes fight back. With the rest of the Avengers, they were also fighting the creatures as well and since they aren't around which means they can go all out.

Anubis was watching them from the shadows and he was smirking as he watched his enemies battle his creatures. Anubis's family is looking at their father/husband in sadness as he unleashes his creatures of the dead on to the realm of innocents.

Ebonee thought "Please Lord Horus help my husband."

Horus was battling the creature with his sword slashing them with his blazing sword and the rest of the ream along with the servants are fighting off the creatures. Kiritugu is currently shooting creautes with Maiya and is gunning down the creatures.

The Avengers along with servents see more creatures coming but Horus uses his powers to summon up an aura of blazing fire which made the Avengers along with the servants look at him in awe.

Horus uses his sword and slashes the creatures diagonally causing the creatures to screech in pain as they explode. Horus lets out a roar in anger that could be heard from the city and Horus looks up at the sky almost if he is looking at Anubis.

Horus yelled," ANUBIS COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!"

Anubis is on the roof in his jackal form and he hears Horus message which causes him to smirk as he conjures a portal to Horus's location. Anubis walks through the portal and he sees his enemies all in their stances looking at him in anger especially Horus which made his smirk even bigger.

Anubis said," Hello my_ King _and I accept your challenge but you must put up your title as King on the line."

Horus said," I accept but we will fight in our god's forms.''

This made servants along with Medea look at Horus in confusion along with their masters they heard what Horus said to Anubis. Anubis' smirk turns even more twisted as he lets out a sinster chuckle as he begins to change to his Jackal while Horus changes into his Phoenix 's form which caused The Avengers including Medea and the servant with their masters to look shocked by the appearance of the forms.

Anubis said," Let the battle of the Gods begin."

The two demigods charged at each other while the spectators watch in interest as they want to see who will stand in victory. The other Avengers appeared to see the two demigods duck it out in a fight and they are shocked as they see the two demigods forms.

Medea said," Win master ."

**Note: Here is part 2 and they will be more Medea showing up in the next chapter. If you got any ideas then pm and I will think about it.**


	8. Chapter 7 War for the Grail part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my characters. **

The Avengers along with the Servants and their masters are looking at the scene before them as they witness Horus in his god form fighting his arch-nemesis Anubis who is also in his god form.

Saber thought " Those are Gods of Egypt but that should be impossible."As she looks at the battle before her.

Horus sends a punch to the head of Anubis but Anubis blocks with his forearm and Anubis summoned his sickle to swing at Horus. Horus see and he uses his golden metal wings as a shield to block the strike but he felt a slight pain when the sickle hits his wings.

Horus said pain." Ow…. That hurt me." As he looks at his wing and he sees to his shock and confusion.

On his wings were several bruises on the outer part of the wings were slash marks from Anuibs 's sickle and he wonders why is he taking damage instead of being to negate the damage but he realized it can only work in the day time.

Anubis asked," You are starting to notice it, m_y King_ ?" As he mockingly said the word king.

The Avengers excluding Kilpool who is wearing a referee shirt was looking at Horus in shock along with the servants and their masters to hear that Horus is the king of Egypt but Archer 's shocked turned into anger.

Archer thought " How dare this cretin be king while I am someone servant."As he looks at Horus in hatred as he fights Anubis.

Anubis said," You are fighting in my element now my king and you will lose."As he goes on the attack by swing his sickle at Horus.

Medea shouted," Master please be careful."As she called out to Horus.

Horus looked shocked before he rolled out of the way of the sickle and Horus went for a leg sweep which made Anubis fall on his back which made the Avengers along with the Severant excluding Archer to cheer. Anubis growls and summons his creatures to surround Horus.

Horus yelled," COWARD!"As he arms himself with his sword and he gets in his stance.

Sentinel yelled," AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" AS he and the Avengers along with the servants all sprang into action.

As The Avengers along with the Severants fought the creatures Horus snapped his attention back to Anubis who got back up. Horus and Anubis clash again but this time they are going all out and they are looking to one-up each other.

Horus takes the sky making Anubis jump after and Horus flies in the to blast Anubis with a fireball but Anubis fades into the shadow. Anubis appears behind Horus to slash at him with his sickle but Horus see his reflection on the left side of his wings.

Horus shots up in the air making Anubis growl in frustration as he chases after Horus who has entered space. Meanwhile, the Avengers along with the servants are fighting the creatures who had changed their attention to the heroes as they are attacking them.

Iron Knight and The Martyr are fighting the creatures together as Iron Knight fires a repulsor blast at Martyr 's shield which bounces off the shield and hits several of the creatures causing the two avengers to smirk at the destruction.

Wonder Mistress was in the air dodging swipes coming from the creature that is trying to slash her and firing her energy at them which caught the attention of Archer who was fighting some of the creatures with his noble phantasm.

Archer said," Well young maiden, you have piqued interest so I'll you as one of my treasures." As he smirks arrogantly at the secretly disgusted Wonder Mistress

Wonder Mistress lied," Oh thanks but no thanks since I'm really into a long relationship." As she blasts more of the creatures.

Rampage growl and uses his thunderclap to send shockwaves at the incoming creatures which caught the attention of Rider who is using his weapon to kill the creatures. Lancer was fighting the creatures with Saber but Lancer begins to hear his master's voice.

" Kill Saber and Caster now Lancer ."

Lancer said," Master I will kill but we need to kill these creatures ."As he struggles against the creature but he winces in pain as his master begins to use the command seal to take over his body.

The now possessed Lancer looks in the direction of Saber who is fighting the creatures against the creatures with the aid of Ryu who is shooting explosive arrows at the creatures. Lancer uses his noble phantasm and looks at Saber with a guilty expression on his face.

Lancer said," I'm sorry Saber ." As he dashes forwards ready to stab Saber in the chest causing Irviel to gasp and shout Saber's name to get her attention.

Irviel yelled," Saber watch out ?"

Saber turns around to see Lancer head to her with his spear making her widened her eyes as the spear gets closer to her chest but Archmage uses his magic to hold Lancer along with his spear to be frozen in place.

Archmage said," You won't be killing anyone and time to change."As he uses his arcane to engulf Saber, Rider, and Lancer which caught everyone including the monsters' attention as the light brightens.

The light dimmed down revealing the Servants but the group minus Killpool and Archmage to notice something off about the Severance. The servants notice that they became flesh along with losing their connection to their masters as well which made the servants dumbfounded.

Saber said," I'm a...alive ." As she touches her body to feel the flesh again which made Kitisugu angry in his hiding place.

Rider boomed," I'm back in my body ." As he feels his skin and he looks at it in wonder.

Lancer couldn't believe it that he is free from his shackles and he looks toward Archmage with a look of gratitude along with his two fellow former servants but they remember that they have creatures to fight.

Silver eagle was launching gust of wind at the creature which sent them back and Violet Sorceress uses her chaos magic to send them flying in the air. Sentinel sees them coming his way and he blasted them with his energy beam which made a direct hit as the creature exploded.

Neo Spider and Acid were shooting webs balls at the creatures holding them in place as they were stepped on by Ant- Warrior in his giant form. Trailblazer and Tron were working together as Tron phases through some of the creatures while Trailblazer was using his inferno chains to wrap the creatures up.

Sliver Blur was running in a circle around the creatures and he created a vacuum that sucked them in while Medea summoned her skull soldiers to fight some of the creatures and she is having success. Berserkers' master grits his teeth in pain as Berserker returns to the battlefield in front of Killpool who just finished shooting the creatures.

Archmage sees this and he binds Medea and Berserker in place and used the spell that made Lancer, Saber, and Rider as they both began to glow which caught everyone's attention as they watched the transformation happened again.

Meanwhile, in space, Horus was flying in the darkest part of space looking around for Anubis but he was hit from behind making him let out a cry in surprise as he turns around to see Anubis who was holding his sickle that has his golden blood.

Anubis said," Suprise fool."As he cackles evilly at Horus looks for a way to turn the tide in the battle.

Horus shots up the stars making Anubis chase after him as he continued cackling evilly as he chases after Horus. Horus has an impatient look on his faces but he slashes from behind again by Anubis who lets out a demented laugh as he hears Horus cry in pain.

Anubis said," Now I get to kill your miserable existence, my _king _." As he grabs Horus by the neck but he notices that Horus is looking calm looking at him making Anubis confused as he sees the look.

Anubis asked," Why aren't you pleading for your life worm?" As he looks at Horus who began to chuckle which both anger and confused Anubis but he felt something shine in his face as lets go of Horus.

Anubis sees that the shining light was coming from the sun making his eyes widened in horror but Horus to his horror he see Horus being covered in the blazing aura which made Anubis float back in shock.

Horus said," Time to show you my blazing spirit."As he files at Anubis at hyper speed and he punches Anubis to other ends of the skies. Horus files forward and he grabs Anubis by his head to throw him down to the ground.

Back at the dock, The Heroes are done fighting the creatures but they see Anubis falling to the ground and as he crashes to the ground he created a huge crater which caused the heroes to surround the crater.

In the crater was Anubis back in his human form with different scars and burn marks over his body all over his body but the team notices that he is knocked out in the center of the crater. Horus files down and lands behind the team along with transforming back to his human form.

Horus said," Time to bring you in." As he makes his way to the crater to grab Anubis but a portal opens up beneath Anubis and sucks him in causing Horus to scream in rage as he sees that Anubis got away from justice.

Horus said," Damn it." As he punches the ground in the air in anger which caused Medea to come to him to comfort him which he grateful appreciated as he calms down as he looked at Anubis's former spot.

Medea asked," Are you, alright master?" As she looks at Horus in concern as she sees his angry look.

Horus said," Call me Horus Medea." As he calms down and he looks at Medea with a calm smile on his face.

Saber said," I have a question. Who are you people and who are you really?" As she looks the Avengers in interest. Saber wants to know if these "Avengers " Are friends or foe something.

Sentinel said," We are just like you in your past life good guys or Heroes Arturia."As he see Saber or Arturia shocked looked as Sentinel revealed her true name out in the open like that.

" Heroes aren't real and you aren't Heroes."

The Avengers turn around to see Saber's former master Kiritsugu Emiya who has a disgusted look on his face as he looks at the Avengers who are looking at him in anger but Kiritsugu didn't care because he had more to say.

Kiritsugu said," You give people false hope thinking you can save everyone since that's only a delusion a true is one that does sacrifices."As he crosses his arms over his chest as he gazed coolly at the team.

The Martyr walked over to Kiritisugu which got everyone's attention and he punches Kiritisugu in the face hard causes his jaw to crack loudly which made everyone flinch almost as if they felt the punch but they see Martyr glaring down at Kiritsugu.

The Martyr said," A hero should never sacrifice others so that they can win the only sacrifice they must do is themselves. Your no hero you're a villain."As he looks down at Kiritsugu in disgust and he walks back to Avengers.

Archmage opens a portal to the Quinjet causing the Avengers to walk in the portal leaving the resident alone. As the Avengers along with Medea board the Quinjet they all went to their respective seats but Medea tugged on Horus robe causing him to look up at her.

Medea asked," Can I talk to you?"As she looks at Horus with a blush on her face which made Horus blush as well. Horus gets up from his seat and he follows Medea to the back of the ship so they can talk in private.

Horus said," Yes my lady."As he gives Medea his full attention which made Medea blush but she looks at Horus with a serious and curious look on her face as she stares at Horus.

Medea asked," Who are you and what your story?" As she looks at Horus with a curious look on her face.

Horus said," My name is Seti Haddad Pharaoh of Egypt of my earth." As he had a slightly sad look on his face as he thought about his kingdom.

Medea asked," Your earth? There more than earth?" As she gains an intrigued look on her face making Horus nod his head

Horus said," Yes there is an infinite number of the earth with different outcomes."As he began to tell Medea about his teammate's respective earth which made Medea look at Horus in awe.

Medea said," Wow so many worlds. I wish I could visit them ." As she thought about visiting the Avenger's worlds but she gains a sad look on her face which made Horus take notices as he wonders what made her sad.

Medea said," I remember my past ."As she begins to cry as the bad memories come back to her.

Medea begins to tell Horus about her past which made Horus heartbroken and angry that a pure soul like went through so much suffering. He sighs and he begins to hug Medea causing her sniff as she looked up at Horus.

Horus said," Those Gods are fools to abandon you and I will not abandon you Medea ."As he gives Medea a serious look which made Medea surprised.

Medea asked," Really?"As she looks at Horus who gives her a nod.

Horus said," As my honor of a pharaoh ."As he smiles at her which was mirrored by Medea.

Medea whispered," Thank you ."

**SABER WILL RETURN**

**Note: The Avengers have left the fate Zero world and they will move on to the next one. What should Medea's codename be along with her costume? If you got any ideas then pm me.**


	9. Chapter 8 Fairy Odd Place Part 1

Disclaimer: I own my characters.

**Dannyrockon122: This is dannyrockon122 and I proudly present the first Avenger Movie Arc. And I would like to thank my homeboy/ partner in crime/soul bro for helping me with this story. So here is my Avengers 1.**

**Also, thank you for those who followed and favorited this story.**

**Dimmesdale High School **

15-year-old Timmy Turner was sitting at his desk in a classroom listening to his teacher Mr. Crocker who is doing one of his famous rants about Timmy having fairly odd parents which made Timmy roll his eyes in irritation because he lost his faires when he reached the age of 15.

Timmy changed when he lost Cosmo and Wanda along with Poof as he went through puberty as he grew up into his teeth as they looked normal along with gaining a respectable height of 5'2 and he gains an athletic build from doing chores along with taking martial arts classes.

Timmy's attire also changed as well as he is wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans with black Chuck Taylor since he started getting tired of wearing pink since he wanted to leave his childhood behind to focus on his future as a person.

But Timmy has another secret other than the magical one he is the new vigilante called Winged Knight who has been handling small level crime but it gains the attention of news as they wanted to know more about the new vigilante and the teenage girls wanted to know more about his love life.

Timmy sighs as he watches Crocker starts another rant about fairy godparents but little did he notice in the back of the classroom Dimmesdale High popular girl Trixie Tang was looking at the back of Timmy's head with a look of sadness on her face.

The bell rings loudly and all of the students rushed out of the classroom to head out to start the weekend since it is Friday. Timmy went to his locker and he sees a yellow sticky note on his locker making Timmy raise an eyebrow in confusion as he reads the note on his locker.

Timmy sees that whoever left the note is asking him to meet them at the Dimmesdale park which made Timmy's eyes hardened a bit but he unlocks his locker to pull out his bookbag with his costume and gadgets.

Timmy said," Okay time to meet this person."As he pockets the note and locks his locker to head over to the exit.

Timmy is walking out of the exit of the high school and he continued walking in the direction of the park. As he gets to the park he saw a sight that made him pause in anger and shock as he see Trixie Tang sitting on a rock looking at Timmy with a warm smile.

Timmy has a scowl on his face as he looked at his former crush Trixie Tang and he remembered the horrible memories of Trixie humiliating him the worst way as possible when they were younger so Timmy when he was thirteen years old, he gave up on Trixie when she tripped him in the hallway back at elementary school.

Trixie flinches when she sees the scowl on Timmy 's faces as she probably predicts what Timmy thinking as she sees his body language. When she learned that Timmy gave up on chasing her she felt happy but she grew to miss Timmy 's attention along with realizing her love for Timmy especially after he saved the world from the Darkness.

Yes, she remembered Timmy after he kissed her on the lips jumped into the darkness sacrificing himself for their survival. She thought back to how she treated him along with the other students that aren't popular or rich which made her sick to her stomach.

Trixie took a page out of Timmy's book and decided to leave her past behind to become something more. So she dropped her old friends and decided to change her wardrobe to a white blouse and a purple skirt with purple converse on her feet.

Trixie said," Hello Timmy ."As she tried to break the ice but she sees Timmy's glare still remain on his face.

Timmy said," Hello Tang." Saying Tang with pure venom which made Trixie flinch but Timmy didn't care. Timmy see that they are alone in the park which made Timmy suspicion making Trixie confused.

Trixie asked," Timmy why are you looking around?" As she looked at her secret crush in confusion.

Timmy asked in a sarcastic tone," How many security guards you got hiding Tang ?" As he crosses his arms over his chest looking at Trixie with a boring look on his face making Trixie flinch.

Trixie said," No Timmy it not like that and I just want to talk to you one on one."As she gives Timmy a pleading look which made Timmy sigh loudly. Timmy gives Trixie a go-ahead gesture which made Trixie smile brightly.

Trixie said," Timmy we know each other since elementary school and when you were younger you were smitten with me but now you can't stand the sight of me."As she sees Timmy rolling his eyes in irritation.

Timmy asked," Why am I not surprised ?"As he rolled his eyes for a second time and he turned to leave the park.

As Timmy was walking toward the park exit a pink wall made from pink energy was blocking him causing Timmy to pause and he turns to see Trixie extending her left arm that covered in pink energy looking at Timmy with tears in her eyes.

Trixie pleaded," Timmy please I didn't mean it like that ."As she extends her left arm out forward.

Timmy asked," What did you mean then and how are you doing this?"As he looked at her arm in shock and curiosity. Timmy reaches into his backpack for one of his birdarang.

Trixie said," Timmy I will tell you if you stay and listen to what I have to say."As she looks at Timmy with a stern look on her face making Timmy sigh in frustration.

Meanwhile on a planet in a prison cell a female alien with yellow skin, elf-like ears, and a pair of curled antenna on her head resembling that of a butterfly. She has long purple hair tied in a ponytail and green colored pupils dressed in an outfit similar to what Lyra (Earth-8009) wore.

This is Princess Mandie's ex-wife of Prince Mark Chang of Yugopotamia and she is rotting in a prison cell after she tried to usurp the throne of the royal family of Yugopotamia but she was foiled by Timmy and his fairies.

Mandie said," I need to find a way out of this cell and I need to take my vengeance on Mark Chang along with his little friends." As she was beginning to plan her breakout plan in her cell along with ways of getting revenge.

As she was planning she hears the sound of screaming and laser gun firing which caught her attention as she sees the prison door being blown down and see a figure that looks like a younger version of Ronan the Accuser dressed in the black kree armor holding his signature power rod being followed from behind by some unknown aliens that Mandie never has seen.

The aliens resembled a reptilian warrior race but they are a hybrid between organic beings and machines all of them carrying technological weapons that are far superior to the Yugopotamians which piqued her interest but before she can say anything the alien wielding the hammer walked forward.

The hammer wielder said," Princess Mandie we have a lot to discuss."

Meanwhile, in the forest of Dimmesdale, the Quinjet lands on the forest and the Avengers pile out of the plane to see their new location. The Avengers are in their civilian clothes looking normal so they can blend in with the civilians including Medea who is wearing her casual wear.

Sentinel is wearing a blue t-shirt and his blue jeans with blue shoes looking around at the area that the team is in because this place seems familiar to him along with the team excluding Medea who just learning about modern society along with the history.

The Martyr or Tyson Manson who is a 22-year-old male with black hair and brown eyes with the same build as Steve Roger after Project Rebirth wearing a white shirt with a brown jacket over his shirt and brown pants being held up by a brown belt with black combat boots.

Iron Knight or Thomas Stark who looks like Tony Stark from Iron Man Armored Adventure dressed in a black casual suit that is similar to what Tony wore in the Marvel Cinematic Universe with Tony Stark's style glasses. He was messing with his phone and a bunch of drones that were carrying Stark issued Armor cases with Thomas 's armor in them.

Horus or Seti Haddad was wearing what Thor wore when he was around civilians in Thor Ragnarok and he has his hair in a ponytail. He was holding an umbrella that his sword in disguise and he was standing next to Medea who was in her casual attire who is blushing at him

Over their travel through the multiverse Seti and Medea has gotten a bit closer with each other but unknown to Seti Medea gain feelings for him since he is everything that she wants in a man who is kind, loyal, brave, has good leadership since he is a prince.

Ryu or Steve Nakurama who is a 19-year-old Japanese American with spiky black hair and green eyes dressed in what Hawkeye wore after Loki was sent back to Asgard with jeans, flannel, and a leather jacket with steel-toed boots holding a bag with his gear.

Silver Eagle or Anna William who is an 18-year-old young woman with long red hair with green eyes dressed in combat boots, dark skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, black sweater and a brown leather jacket like Black Widow civilian disguise from Captain America: Civil War.

Archmage or Carlos who is wearing Doctor Strange Civilian attire from infinity War twirling his staff until he pockets it away and he puts on his sling ring which is located on his middle finger. Carlos begins to meditate for the time being while he waits for Sentinel to announce the plan.

Rampage or Henry Jackson who is dressed black business shirt and black business pants with casual shoes. He was wearing glasses that cover his eyes since it is sunny out in Dimmesdale and he hates the sunny light. He was carrying a duffle bag filled with his stuff including his picture of his mother.

Henry thought" Mother ." As he looked down in sadness.

Wonder Mistress or Cindy Davis who is 18 years old with long blond hair with blue eyes dressed in what Brie Larson wore when she portrayal Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers which consisted of a black baseball cap, White Nine Inch Nails band T-Shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Ant -Warrior or James Jackson who has short brown hair like Scott Lang and brown eyes dressed in a red, black, and grey hoodie, and blue jeans. He has his suit in miniature-sized in his left pocket safety hide away so no one can see it coming.

Neo Spider or Adam Parker who is an 18-year-old short shaggy brown hair young man with brown eyes dressed in a grey shirt, black jeans, and grey Nike shoes with a backpack on his back that contains his suit.

Acid or Jason Lincoln who is eighteen years old brown-haired young man wearing the symbiote as his civilian clothing as the symbiote takes the form a green T-shirt, black pants, and black steel-toed boots.

Kyle and Amy are wearing the Maxmioff twin's civilian clothes from Age of Ultron as they looked around bored ready for the mission. They want to explore the new world and see the sites that come with it but they waited for Sentinel to announce the mission.

Tron or Paul Jessop who is wearing a human disguise that looks like Paul Bettany dressed in what Vision wore in the Civil War movie. Tron was looking at his new human look in awe and wonder.

Trailblazer or Axel who wearing his usual biker clothes with black sunglasses inspecting his bike making sure it alright. He is also waiting for Sentinel to announce the mission but he will wait patiently.

Killpool or Jimmy Wilson who is an 18-year-old red-haired with brown eyes dressed like Wade Wilson from the first Deadpool movie with his weapon safely concealed away like a professional but he has an excited look on his face.

Jason said," Okay Avengers we need to find out the villain in this world and we must split along with blend in with the resident."As he gives the order to everyone who nodded who understand the mission.

In Space Mandie who is now free from her prison cell now talking with the being known as Creed who is offering her chance at vengeance at those who put her in the cell but for the first time Mandie is reluctant into accepting the deal but Creed threatened her plane along with family with harm.

Mandie is looking at the earth from the inside of the spaceship looking at the earth with a guilty expression on her face but she hid when she saw Creed come her way as she turns around to look at him in the eyes.

Creed asked," So Princess Mandie are you ready to begin ?" As he looks at Mandie who is trying her best not to show any sign of weakness in front of him.

Mandie said," I am ."As she instantly regrets as she sees the cold-blooded smile on Creed 's blue face.

Back on Earth Timmy is walking with his hands in his pocket with a thoughtful on his face after he got through talking with Trixie. He has conflicted thoughts after his talk with her about their future together.

**Flashback**

**Trixie said softly," I remembered Timmy." As she grasps Timmy's arm.**

**Timmy asked," Remembered what Tang?"As he looked at Trixie for answers to his question but he instantly regrets as Trixie uttered a name that Timmy's wishes will stay hidden.**

**Trixie said," The Darkness ."As she looked at Timmy in the eyes but she gains a worried look on her face as she see Timmy terrified expression.**

**Timmy sees flashes of his younger self falling down the hole of the dreadful Darkness that plagued his mind since he loses his fairies. Even though the Darkness is now the Kindness he sees remembered the horrible feeling of coldness falling down the darkness.**

_**Timmy**_

_**Timmy **_

_**Timmy**_

_**Timmy **_

_**Timmy**_

"_**TIMMY !"**_

_**Timmy snapped out of his gaze as he felt something collided in his chest and he looks down to see its Trixie with her face buried into Timmy's chest making Timmy a bit taken back a bit but he hugs her.**_

_**Trixie said," Every night …. I see you falling to your death in the darkness and I would try to save you but I wasn't there and I realized that I loved you because you treat me like a human being instead of an object."As she now looks up at Timmy with watering eyes which made Timmy softens up a bit.**_

_**Trixie said," I know I can't change the past but we do better in the future."As she stares Timmy in the eyes.**_

_**Timmy said," I forgive you but I won't forget. But how did you get your powers? I am curious about them."**_

_**Trixie said," Well when I was walking home one day I saw a purple stone with stars and I got curious. So imagine my surprise when the stone turns into energy and got into my body."As she lets her powers show.**_

_**Timmy looked at her in awe and Trixie giggled at him but she gains a devious smirk as she constructs a purple rope and wraps Timmy which made Timmy yelp in surprise but he was silenced as Trixie slammed her lips on his.**_

_**As the kiss went on Trixie pulled out of the kiss and she gives Timmy a wink which made Timmy blush a bit which made Trixie giggle. Trixie gets up and leaves Timmy alone and as she got to exit she blows Timmy a kiss goodbye.**_

_**Flashback Over **_

Timmy thought" Is she for real or is faking it."As he continued walking down the street.

As he was walking he didn't notice someone walking on the opposite side of the street and he crashes into that person. Timmy falls down to the ground while the other person dropped their phone making the person swore loudly causing Timmy to feel guilty.

Timmy said," I am so sorry ."

The person said," It's cool kid." As the person offers a hand toward Timmy.

Timmy gladly takes and he got a full look of the guy he bumped into which caused Timmy to look at the person in awe as he is wearing a casual black suit with black glasses. The person is a male with short brown hair, brown eyes that looks to be 18 years old, standing at 5''11.

The guy asked in a joking tone," Are you going to stare at me all day kid."

Timmy said," Sorry sir and my name is Timmy Turner."As he sticks his hand out towards the man. Timmy didn't notice that the man had a slight look of shock on his face but he hid it well.

The man said," My name is Thomas Stark."As he accepts the handshake.

**Notes: Part 1 is done. Timmy and Thomas will have a Tony and Peter relationship. Also did you like my twist on the Darkness and what should Trixie codename be along with her costume? Also if you have any questions then please pm me. If you got an ideas put them in the review box.**


	10. Chapter 9 Fairy Odd Place part 2

Disclaimer: I own my characters.

**Dimmesdale Stadium**

Thomas was setting up for the first annual Stark Expo and he is being assisted by Timmy who is moving the equipment since Timmy felt a bit guilty for bumping into him so being the nice guy he is he offered to assist Thomas with setting up for his expo.

Timmy thought " Man, this guy has a lot of inventions and Aj would love to see this."As he looks at Thomas's inventions in awe. Thomas was looking at Timmy's awe look with an amused expression on his face.

Thomas asked," Impressive eh ?"As he gives Timmy a cocky smirk which made Timmy blush in embarrassment. Thomas sees that Timmy 's mind is somewhere else which made Thomas curious.

Thomas asked," Hey kid what's on your mind ?"As he looks at Timmy who lets out a sigh as he puts down the machine.

Timmy said," Well a former crush of mines who used to make fun of me when I was in elementary school and now she confessed she loved me for a long time." As he shakes his head in confusion which made Thomas nodded his head.

Thomas said," Tell me about this girl Tim."As he pulls out two chairs and he offers one for Timmy. Timmy grabs the chair and he takes a seat along with Thomas and Timmy rubs the back of his head.

Timmy said," Well I thought of her as a stuck up snob but she revealed to me that she loved me and I don't know what to believe ." As he gives Thomas a frustrated look on his face as he doesn't know what to believe.

Thomas said," Timmy maybe you should give this girl a chance and if she is sorry then maybe give ."Making Timmy looked at him in surprise.

Timmy asked," how can give her a chance when she has insulted, rejected me since elementary school?" As he gives Thomas a questionable look about giving Trixie a chance but he sees Thomas giving him a serious look.

Thomas said," Kid I going to give you some good advice."

Meanwhile, Trixie is walking towards a cafe with an expression that combination between happy and scared as she confessed to the boy that she rejected countless times when they were in elementary school but now she is now the one receiving of possibly being rejected by the scorned.

Trixie thought " Oh the irony ."As she walked inside the cafe and she see it's packed with people making her jaw drop as she saw the longest line. She walked over to the line and sees two twins that older than her waiting but for some reason, something about the twins is off like their something extraordinary about them.

" The line is ridiculous I'm right?"

This grabbed Trixie 's attention as she looked at the female twin and she got a good look at her as she sees that female twin looked to be 18 years old, standing at 5'5 with long brown hair and green eyes dressed in a gothic style look but with a violet trench coat and black boots.

The female twin gave her a smirk which made Trixie blush as the female chuckle softly which gained the attention of her twin brother who stands at six feet with short brown hair with white tips and green eyes dressed in a runner outfit looking at the two females with a raised eyebrow.

The male twin said," Sister leave the girl alone ."As he looks at his female twin with an annoyed look on his face as he sees his sister's mischievous look. The male shakes his head in frustration at his sister's antics.

Trixie said," It fine and besides I needed something to boost my mood today ."As she pushes the thought of rejection from her mind. She sees the line is getting shortened a bit which made her beam slightly.

The female said," Finally the line is getting shorter and I need some coffee."As she sighs in relief as the line gets shorter. She sees senses the feelings of distress and fear coming from Trixie making her slightly concern for the younger girl.

The female asked," Are you alright miss…" As she looks at the girl before her in concern but she fully looked at the girl and suddenly feel something familiar about the girl. She notices her brother is looking at the young girl before them.

Trixie said," Tang, Trixie Tang ."As she looked at the twin and she failed to notice the shocked look on the twins. Trixie doesn't know why but she felt like she can trust the twins.

The female twin said," Amy Mercury ."

The male twin said," Kyle Mercury."

On Creed 's spaceship, Manide is staring at the reflection of the earth looking at it with a conflicted look but she realized if she doesn't go through with the plan her planet along with her parents will be killed if she doesn't cooperate with Creed.

Mandie thought " Do I really want to kill all those people? I mean sure my worst enemies on that planet but still killing innocence."As she walks from the reflections and she heads over to the weapon vault to retrieve her newly forged sword since the old one was destroyed.

As Mandie was walking she see is walking pass the control room of the ship and she hears Creed discussing plans with some of his soldiers making Mandie slightly curious about his plans but she felt a sense of dread when he mentions her planet.

Creed said," The stupid Princess believes that if she cooperates that we will spare her planet she is an utter fool."As she lets out a sinister laugh that made Mandie's skin crawled and she lets a quiet gasp in shock.

Mandie walks back silently and she heads to the weapon vault to retrieve her new sword from there. As she got to the weapon vault she sees her sword hanging from the wall with the other Chitauri weapons. She got a good look at the sword and she let out a whistle in approval.

The sword looks similar to the Sword of Judgment from the Transformer: Last Knight Movie but with blood-red texture on the blade. Mandie gives the sword a few swings and she puts it on her back as she went to get an escape pod to set a course to earth.

Back on earth at the Dimmesdale Stadium which is packed with people seeing the First Stark Expo which gained a lot of people who are interested in science along with technology attention and so far they are amazed at Thomas Stark's inventions especially Aj who is with Tootie and Chester.

Aj went through some changes as he grew up to 5'8 and he also gains a bit of muscle from work outing out with Timmy and Chester. He also decided to change up his wardrobe as he is currently wearing a blue hoodie and blue jeans with black shoes on his feet.

Aj was marveling at the machines while his two friends Chester and Tootie are trailing behind him looking equally impressed with the inventions. They also went through some changes since they also went through puberty and have some time maturing.

Chester had his braces removed when he reached the age of 15 and he grew to a height of 5''7with a muscular build. He still where his old clothes but his jacket sleeves were ripped off showing his muscular arms which gained a lot of the female attention at school.

Tootie was the biggest change as she no longer wears her signature glasses and has gotten her braces removed, and she now wears her hair down. She grew in height around 5''4 dressed in a blue t-shirt with a peace symbol and dark blue shirt with brown boots. She has on her left wrist was a brown bracelet.

But that is not the only thing new about them because they have abilities yes that right they have superpowers. For Aj telekinesis, for Chester Electricity Manipulation, and for Tootie it is Water Manipulation. They were all shocked and scared of how they developed their abilities but some of them remembered how they got them.

AJ was working in his lab on a special helmet that was designed to read minds along with lifting levitating objects but the helmet had malfunction which made Aj tries to takes and as he went to reach for it the helmet released electroshock that renders him unconscious. He walked up a few hours in the hospital with his parents standing over his bed with a look of concern on their faces.

As he was in the hospital he started hearing a million voices in his head and after he was checked out of the hospital he discovered he became a telepath along gaining telekinesis which caused him to believe that his invention failed but also a success in a way but Aj decided to modify his helmet to help control his new powers.

Chester was trying to fix the TV satellite that was on his trailer and it was storming violently out but Chester went out there without a raincoat. As he was trying to fix the satellite he was struck by lightning and his father rushed him to the hospital quickly. He was checked for any injuries but he got lucky as he received a few minor injuries so and he was held for some tests.

After his release from the hospital, Chester was trying to get his microwave working but the battery was dead to Chester frustration he releases a surge of electric to the microwave that blew up the microwave along with the trailer and Chester was shocked as he saw the electricity flow through his hand and he told Aj about who also revealed his own powers as well.

Tootie was a different case as she discovered her powers when she began to get a series of flashbacks that involved Timmy with three small different colored haired humanoid creatures holding wands and she was by a water fountain she accidentally attracted a small portion of water.

Tootie becomes friends with Timmy's friends after Timmy apologized to her for his harmful pranks along with treating her like she was a virus which made Tootie skeptical at first but seeing that Timmy was sincere won her over as they became great friends.

Aj said," This Arc Reactor is impressive ."As he marveled at the arc reactor and he began to drool while looking at it making his two friends chuckle at his antics. As Aj was officially a fan of Thomas Stark.

Timmy was walking through the Stark Expo with a thoughtful look on his face as watches the people marvel at Thomas's inventions but his mind was on the story that Thomas told him about the one woman who once scorned his existence but grew to love then died with regret in her heart.

_**Flashback **_

" _**Kid if you don't let go of the past you can't move on from it ."**_

_**Timmy couldn't believe his ears as he hears Thomas tell to forget and forgive Trixie Tang causing to almost his argument but he begins to think about what Thomas 's advice as if he continued to hold grudges then how can he move on with his life if continued he held hatred in his heart.**_

_**Timmy said," Maybe you're right Mr. Stark."As he gives an appreciated look on his face making Thomas wave it off. Timmy begins to remember the guilty looks on Trixie s' face when she would give him when he walked passed her in school.**_

_**Timmy thought " Maybe I should Trixie a chance."**_

_**Flashback Over **_

Timmy saw his three friends looking at the arc reactor display and he walks over to them which caught their attention as they all smile when they saw it was Timmy coming over. Tootie gives him a bone-crushing hug making Timmy wince.

Tootie said," Timmy ."As she hugs her friend making which caused her male friends to chuckle at her.

Tootie lets go of the hug and Timmy sees that Aj along with Chester was laughing at the causing Tootie to blush in embarrassment which Timmy to scowl at them. Timmy calms down and he gains a smirk on his face as he looks at Chester.

Timmy asked," Arent you suppose to stop me from taking your future wife Chester." As he smirks when he sees Chester blushing and Tootie surprised look on her face. He sees that Chester is scowling at him causing him and Aj to laugh at him.

Chester said," Real funny guys."As he crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at his friends but blushes at Tootie who is also blushing at him. He then joins his friends in their laughter along with Tootie who still had her blush on her face.

Meanwhile, Henry was walking down the street aimlessly since all the other Avengers are busy doing something. As he sighs Henry looks down at the ground thinking about how he from a scientist to an Avenger like his favorite superhero The Incredible Hulk which made Henry chuckle.

Henry thought " I guess me and Bruce have something in common."As he continued walking down the street in Dimmesdale. Henry wondered if he will have to go through what The Hulk went through in the comics.

Henry shudders at the thought of becoming something like World War Hulk or heaven forbid Maestro both of those thoughts made Henry 's heart races like a horse as he thought about becoming evil or hellbent on destroying the world.

In the sky, something was crashing down to the ground which made everyone look up to see a falling object that covered in fire. The object crashes into the middle of the road crashing everyone panicked and the people see in the middle of the road was a space pod.

The Space pod made a hissing noise and a person steps out of the pod revealing it to be Mandie looking at the humans with a scowl on her face but Henry blushes at her as he sees her beautiful face. Mandie pulls out her sword and she sees a car coming near which made her smirk.

Mandie asked," So you humans challenge me?" She slashes the car in half to the horror of the owner of the car and the civilians including Henry. Mandie lets out an arrogant laugh as she sees some of the people fleeing from her but she see Henry remains which piqued her interest.

Mandie walks over to Henry and she sizes him up to what made him so different from other humans. Henry felt uncomfortable with being up and close with Mandie staring at him with a disgusted and intrigued look on her face.

Mandie said," While the rest of your species flee you remain here but you don't deserve to look at me human." As she backhands Henry into a store which made a smirk form on her face as she the impact of the slap.

In the store, Henry is on the floor and he begins to violently shake as his skins begin to turn blue along with eyes turning red. His muscles began to grow big which causes his clothes to tear and his pants turn to black shorts as he changes into his Rampage form.

Mandie is outside causing chaos to the city and she hears a loud roar that caught her attention as she turns around only to get punched in the face by Rampage which sent her flying into her space pod. Rampage lets out a roar as he see Mandie crash in the pod.

Rampage yelled," RAMPAGE SMASH GREEN GIRL !" As he launches at Mandie who is looking at him with widened eyes. He grabs her by the neck and slammed her to the ground which created a hole.

Mandie thought " What is he? Is he human?" As she falling down the hole with Rampage who is launching punches at her. Mandie ties blocking the punches with her sword and she looks up at Rampage.

In Space Creed's space made it to Mandie's planet and he sees the Chitauri armada surrounding the planet which made Creed smile his cold-blooded smile on his face as he sees that his soldiers are ready to fight. Creed looks at his hammer and he sees a blue crystal in the inner slot.

Creed said," Soon I will rule the galaxy and I will bring my lord the keys to the ultimate prize." As he lifts up his hammer and he orders his soldiers to begin their assault on Mandie's planet.

Creed said," No one will stop me or my lord. No one." As he turns to leave to deal with the king and queen of the planet. He charges up his hammer and he walks to the teleporter pod of the ship.

Creed vanishes in a blink of an eye and he sees the decimated planet of Boudicca with the destroyed kingdom along with the dead civilians which made Creed grin in delight but his grin got bigger as he saw the King and Queen of Boudica being held at gunpoint by two Chitauri soldiers.

The King or Mandie father resembles a wolf-like creature of some sort. He has red eyes and is covered in brown hair. He wears tall black boots and an article of red clothing around his shoulders. He also has yellow armbands and a blue and yellow speedo.

The Queen or Mandie's mother looks exactly like her, although her attire is slightly darker, with greenish-yellow skin, lavender-colored hair, two bug-like antennas on her forehead and triangular teeth.

Creed said," The mighty has fallen ."As he walked over to the two monarchs of the fallen planet and he sees that they are scowling at him which made him smirk at them arrogantly. He grabs the queen by her chin and he sees at her face to see her beauty which made the king furious.

The King barked," Get your hands off of her." As he looks angry at Creed who turns his attention away from the queen to the king. The king see that Creed is walking over to him and he charges up his hammer.

Creed said," Never tell me what to do ."As he brings his hammer down on the King to the horror of the queen as the hammer made contact with the kind and incinerates him. Creed lets a smirk crawl on his face when saw the queen cry in sadness.

The Queen yelled," BEOWULF NO! YOU BASTARDS!" As she cries over her beloved husband's death. She felt a shadow over her head and she sees it Creed standing over her with his hammer.

Creed said coldly," You will join him." As he brings the hammer down on the queen and her last sight was the hammer coming in contact with her face.

**Notes: Here is part 2 of the Avengers arc and yes Timmy's friends have powers. If you got an idea for their codename and their costume then pm me. Also, tell me your favorite Avengers and if you got any ideas for an arc then put it in the review. **


	11. Chapter Fairy Odd place part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters.**

In the City of Dimmesdale people were watching the fight between the Incredible Rampage and Mandie. Mandie looked worse for wear as she was black and blue all over her body while Rampage bruises healed making Mandie wonder what is he.

Mandie tries to stand up but she falls back down to the ground holding her sword with both of her hands while Rampage glares at her. Mandie looks down in defeat and she waits for the final blow but it never came as she looked to see Rampage changed back into Henry.

Mandie said," What are you doing ?" Finish me ." As she looks at Henry in confusion as to why didn't he finish her off. She tries to stand up but Henry helped her stand which made Mandie taken aback by his action.

Henry said," I'm helping you up ma'am and I will not kill a defeated person."As he gives Mandie a solemn expression. Henry will not cross the line like his green counterpart in the comics and he sees Mandie's sad look.

Henry asked," What the matter Miss ?"As he looks at her with a concerned look on his face.

Mandie asked," Why are you so concern for me human?"As she looks at Henry for answers.

Henry said," My mom used to tell me if you see someone down in the dump give them a hand." Henry gains a sad look as he remembered his mother before she died and he became The Rampage.

Henry sigh and he walks away leaving Mandie who is staring at his back with confusion written on her face. Mandie 's race has an ability to sense emotions from others being and she sensed from Henry was sadness but she remembered he mention his mother.

Mandie thought" This human is different and I want to know more."As she controls herself and she saw a bunch of military tanks coming her way. Mandie used her rocket boots to fly in the air causing the civilian to jump back in surprise.

Back at the Cafe Trixie along with the twins were sitting at a table drinking their coffee along with having a conversation or Amy was having a conversation with Trixie about what has been bothering her which caused Trixie to reveal that her secret along with her secret crush.

Amy said," Well Trixie I am going, to be frank with you. Timmy might hold some resentment for you.'' As she gives Trixie a look of serious which made Trixie looks down at her drink in guilt which made Amy mentally slapped herself.

Trixie thought " Who am I kidding? Timmy will never give me a chance." As she felt tears gather up in her eyes. Trixie see a tissue box in front of her face and she see Kyle holding a tissue box in front of her face.

Kyle said," Thought you need this Trix."As he gives Trixie the tissue box and he gives Trixie a comforting look on his face. Normally he stays out of this kind of talks but he hates seeing a girl cry for any reason.

Trixie said," Thanking you Ky ."As she accepts the tissue from Kyle and she wipes her eyes.

As Trixie finished washing her eyes she looks up at the twins with a grateful look on her face which made the wins wave off but Trixie hears something on the news causing her along with the twins to look at the television to see their teammate Rampage fighting Mandie earlier.

Amy said," Hey Trixie we have to go and we can catch later if you want."As she and her brother get out of their seats in a hurry leaving Trixie alone in the cafe. The twins got outside and Kyle pulls out his communicator to contact Sentinel.

Sentinel along with the other Avengers was walking around the city admiring the sight except for KillPool who was reading a porno magazine to the disgust of Wonder Mistress and Silver Eagle but Sentinel hears his communicator ringing which caused him to pull it out of his pocket.

Jason said," Hello ." As he answers the communicator and he hears Kyle talking.

Jason hears that Rampage was fighting some alien princess named Mandie but he has beaten her along with spared her which made the team sigh in relief but to their horror, they saw him revert back to his normal self along with walking away after he talked with the princess.

Sentinel said," Let regroup."As he and the other Avenger went to find the others.

Meanwhile, Mandie was in the air flying with her rocket boots looking for the person that captures her attention Henry or as he is more well known as Rampage but so far she isn't having any great success as she couldn't find him anywhere.

Mandie said," Where could he be? I have so many questions."As she flies through the air with her rockets boots looking for Henry. Mandie was hit by something causing her to fall on to the roof of a building.

Mandie falls face first and she slowly raises up from the ground and she notices something to the side of her. The object that struck her was a metal shuriken in the shape of a bird and Mandie sees a male figure land in front of her dressed in a black jumpsuit with steel bracelets and a utility belt; wearing steel-toed boots.

But the symbol on his chest is what caught Mandie's attention as she sees a hawk-like bird on his torso in a dark shade of red. The bird on his costume seems to be spreading its wings out as if it is flying. She got a good look at his face as he is wearing a black domino mask with white lenses.

The male demanded," Talk Mandie."As he reaches into his utility belt to pull out his shuriken which shined dangerous in the light. The male walked towards causes Mandie to try and stand up.

Mandie notices something familiar about the figure and she sees the male has brown hair which made her remembered that Mark 's friend Turner has brown hair but the male in front of her doesn't have bucktooth like Turner. Mandie mentally slapped herself as she remembered humans can go through puberty.

Mandie said," Turner listen I am not your enemy."She grabs her sword and places it on the ground. Mandie puts her hands up in surrender which made the masked figure paused to hear what Mandie got to say.

Mandie said," An alien named Creed is coming to earth soon and he is bringing an army."As she looks at Timmy who is looking at her unreadable expression. Mandie takes a breath and she begins to talk again.

Mandie said," As I went to retrieve my new sword I overheard that he will destroy my homeworld." As she looks at Timmy hoping to see a reaction but he not moving an inch which made Mandie nervous.

Timmy said," I don't believe you ."As he was about to walk forward.

" I do kid."

Causing Timmy to turn around to see in the air was Iron Knight wearing his Mark VII suit causing Timmy to throw several shurikens at Iron Knight but Iron Knight blasted them with his repulsor blast. Timmy pulled out his bo staff and he gets in his bojutsu stance.

Iron Knight said," Relax Winged Knight ."As he lands on the roof of the building looking at Winged Knight.

The Iron Knight suit opens up revealing it to be Thomas Stark to Winged Knight's shock and Mandie 's confusion. Thomas walks over to Winged Knight and puts a hand over his shoulder which made Winged Knight look up at him.

Thomas said," Kid believe her and we got bigger things to worry about Timmy."As he made WInged Knight's eyes widened in shock.

Winged Knight said," Timmy? I don't know Timmy Mr. Stark."As he tries to defend his identity

Thomas said tiredly," Kid I saw your costume in your bag and there is no use hiding it ."As he gives Timmy an annoyed look which made Timmy looks down now.

Timmy said," You caught me, Mr. Stark and we need to do something about this invasion ."As he looks at Thomas who has a thinking look on his face.

Thomas said," We need to figure out when is the invasion."As he was about to ask Mandie but he see her pointing at something in the sky.

In the sky the wormhole from the first Avengers Movies with a swarm of Chitauri ships flying out of the wormhole. Mandie looks at the wormhole in horror as she also sees several Leviathans coming out of the wormhole with a bunch of Chitauri on it.

Mandie said," Dammit. They are here ."As she sees Creed's army on earth and she has a feeling that her planet was attacked.

Thomas said," I got find the others and regroup."As he gets in his Iron Knight and he flies off looking for his teammates

Timmy pulls out his grappling hook and he fires the hook at another building was about to swing off but Mandie grabs his arm. Timmy turned around and he gave Mandie a confused but annoyed look.

Timmy asked," What is it?"As he looks at the princess in annoyance but he waits for her to make her statement.

Mandie said," Turner you can't find them alone. And we need to stick together." As she gives Timmy a pleading look.

Winged Knight looks at her with an unreadable look but he swings off living Mandie alone who looks shocked for a moment but then transforms into an angry as she saw Winged Knight disappear when he reached the other building.

Mandie said," Damn that stubborn brat."As she flys into the sky with her rocket boots.

Meanwhile in the city attacked Trixie is trying to avoid being attacked by the Chtiauris who have landed to the ground and they were blasting people in sight but Trixie stopped her running when she saw one Chitauri holding a little girl at gunpoint which made Trixie's eyes widened in horror.

Trixie yelled," NOOOOO!" as she launched a purple energy ball at the Chitauri gunman.

The purple ball hit the Chitauri gunman and sent it flying which gave the little girl to escape but Trixie attracted the attention of the other Chitauri as they began to march towards Trixie with their rifles raised but they were hit by metal shurikens from above that when they made contact with the Chitauri head they exploded.

Trixie looks up to see a figure land before her and she see it The Winged Knight but what made her jaws drop in shock was that it Timmy wearing the costume which made her blush as she see the suit barely hide Timmy 's athletic build but she remembered that they are in a warzone.

Winged Knight said," Miss get to safety ."As he looks at Trixie with a neutral look on the outside while he is conflicted on the inside.

Trixie snaked her arm around Winged Knight's waist and she smashes her lips onto Winged Knight's lips while the Chitauri attack is going on. Trixie pulls out of the kiss and she gives Winged Knight a love-struck loo that made Winged Knight blush causing Trixie to giggle at him.

Trixie said," My hero. Thank you, Timmy."As she still hugs Winged Knight tightly.

Winged Knight said," I don't know what you are talking about." As he tries to avoid Trixie 's eyes.

Before Trixie could say anything they see a Chitauri warship flying over their heads with several Chitauris gunmen aiming at them but before they could pull their triggers Mandie lands on the warship to slice and dice the gunmen. Mandie jumps down to the area where the two teens are at.

Mandie said," Really Turner if you wanted to save your little girlfriend then you could have told me ."As she gives the two teens an amused smirk as she saw the two teens blushed in embarrassment.

Mandie 's smirk vanished when she saw Creed riding on a Warship with several gunmen but what made her scowl was that he was wearing her father's crown on his head along withholding something that made her made her burn with anger. Creed was holding the decapitated head of Queen Melina her mother.

Mandie said," That bastard ."As she was about to fly up there to kill Creed but she was stopped by Winged Knight which made her glare at him.

Winged Knight said," I know you want to break his fucking spine but don't fight angry because you will be playing right into his hands."As he gives Mandie a sympathetic look which made Mandie calm down a bit but she still held her scowl on her.

Mandie said," Alright Turner. We need a plan to take them down.'' As she begins to think of a plan but she along with her allies had to roll out of the way because a Leviathans crashes into which made parts of the building fall to the ground.

Winged Knight said," We need to find safer ground first."As he grabs his grappling hook and he grabs Trixie by the waist which made her blush as they both scale to the top of the building.

Mandie uses her rocket boots to fly to the top of the building as the building parts hit the ground and Mandie she regroups with the duo but three Chitauri lands on the rooftop with their rifles pointed at them. Trixie uses her powers to blast the three Chitauri off the roof causing Mandie's eyes to widen.

Mandie thought" It can't be. The Stone of Dazzle."As she looks at Trixie in a new light.

The Stone of Dazzle originated from part of a planet that was destroyed a long time ago and the species was a race that was made from an energy source called Mana but before their planet was destroyed the people sealed half of their mana in the rock then sent it to space finding a worthy person to wield the power called Mana.

Mandie thought" I can't believe this girl has the ability to use Mana."As she see the Trixie forming a force field around them to block the firing coming from the Chitauri that are on the Warship.

In another part of the City Timmy 's friends are trying to evacuate the stadium as a swarm of Chittuari is attacking them. Aj uses his telekinesis power to push back some of Chiatuari giving the civilian at the chance to leave as the trio decided to fight off the Chitauris.

Chester uses his electric powers shock two of the aliens and Tootie generated water from the water fountain to take the form of a trident to strike three of the alien invaders. AJ uses his telepathic abilities to mind control one of the aliens into blasting their comrades causing Aj to smirk.

AJ said," Eat it, aliens."As he see the corpses of the aliens.

Meanwhile, Iron Knight was flying towards the Quinjet as he saw the Avengers minus Henry dressed in their costumes and Medea wearing the costume that she was summoned in back in Fate Zero world.

Iron Knight asked," Where Jackson?"As he looks at the team.

Sentinel said," I don't know and we need to fight the Invaders."As he along with the rest of the team walk into the Quinjet.

Iron Knight said," Be safe kid ."As he boards, the plane and he gets in his seat as it takes off in the direction of Dimmesdale.

Creed was looking over at the destruction that his army doing to the city and he smiles his cold-blooded smile as he watches the civilians flee in terror from his soldiers.

Creed said," Run in fear humans."

**Notes: Here is part 3 and if you got any ideas for the codename for Chester, Aj, Tootie along with the codenames then pm me. If you got any arc for the Avenger then pm the arc name and the outline. What should Timmy 's future team name be called?**


	12. Chapter 11 Fairy Odd place arc part 4

**Disclaimers: I own my original characters.**

The City of Dimessdales was under siege from the Chitauri that are currently under Creed 's control who is watching with satisfaction in his eyes as he sees the destruction being brought by his soldiers and Creed looks at the decapitated head of Mandie 's mother Queen for a minute.

Creed said," I have no need for you ."As he drops the head to the warzone of Dimmsdale.

As the head falls down to the ground it splattered to Creed delightedly as he see some people puking in disgust. Creed sees the Quinjet flying over his head causing him to look up at the sky making him narrowed his eyes at the plane.

The Quinjet lands on the ground and The Avengers excluding Henry all come out of the plane seeing the destruction making them scowl in disgust and they see three figures land to the ground causing some of them to recognize the one figure.

The figure was Mandie who slightly healed up with Winged Knight along with Trixie who is shocked seeing Amy and Kyle causing the twins to look away to avoid Trixie's gaze. The Sentinel sees this and decided to take pity on the twins as he reminded people of the objection.

The Sentinel said," Okay Avengers the city is under siege from the Chitauri and we need to stop Creed from attacking the city."

The Avengers didn't see Wonder Mistress had a tight scowl on her face as Creed 's name was mentioned as she has some history with Creed but it goes very deep as she remembered the day where she nearly lost her innocence.

_**Flashback **_

_**In Wonder Mistress 's world, the heroine was currently in a battle against Creed and they are both heavily bruised up a but they are still slugging it out but Creed gets the upper hand as he sent Wonder Mistress who suit is battered on the ground with Creed standing over her with lecherous grin on his blue face.**_

_**Creed mocked," The mighty Wonder Mistress is nothing more than a defenseless little girl ."As he drops and he gets down to grab Wonder Mistress chin.**_

_**As Creed hands were about to grab Wonder Mistress 's chin she used her energy blast to send Creed flying into the wall. Wonder Mistress reluctantly stands up and she flys over to the down Creed but she sees that he is knocked out making her sigh.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Wonder Mistress thought " There is no end to your cruelty ." As she clenches her hands in anger which caused her hands to glow up.

The Sentinel said," We need the Invasion and we need to find a way to take down the army but we need Rampage."

The Avengers hear footsteps coming from behind and they turn around to see Henry walking towards them with a sheepish look on his but he blushes when he sees Mandie who is also blushing at him which KillPool saw and got a devious look on his face.

Henry said," Hey guys and sorry for missing."As he gives his teammates an apologetic look.

Martyr said," Herny. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." As he gives Henry a nod.

Henry said," That's my secret, Martyr: I'm always angry."As he begins to transform back into Rampage who lets out an angry roar which unknowingly made Mandie blush while Trixie and Timmy looked shocked.

The Sentinel said," Good our powerhouse and we break into two teams. Martyr, you are in charge of the second team. As he gets Archmage, Ant Warrior, the twins, Killpool, Trixie along Timmy, Neo Spider and Acid, Wonder Mistress, Tron, and TrailBlazer.

" ALL UNIT A SWARM OF THESE CREATURES ARE ATTACKING THE DIMMESDALE STADIUM!"

Timmy said," My friends are there and we got to help them." As he gains a look of horror on his face but he was stopped by Trixie who gave him a sympathetic look along with rubbing his left arm.

The Sentinel said," Archmage opens a portal for us."As he looks over at Archmage who uses his sling ring to summon a portal to the stadium.

The Team walked through the portal leaving the remaining team in the city to fight off the creatures. Mandie looks over at Rampage who has his signature scowl on his blue face which made Mandie shiver a bit as she sees his scowl before along with being the receiving of his strength.

Martyr said," Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Ryu, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back, or you turn it to ash. As he gives Iron Knight a nod.

Ryu asked," Can you give me a lift? As he looks over at Iron Knight who gives him a nod.

Iron Knight said," Right. Better clench up, Legolas."As Flies Ryu to the indicated rooftop and the Martyr turn towards to Horus and Caster

Martyr said," Horus and Caster, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got fire. Light the bastards up. Horus transforms into his god form and files off with Caster leaving MArtyr with Rampage and Silver Eagle along with Mandie.

Martyr said," You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep fighting here. And Rampage? Causing Rampage to turn towards him,

Martyr said," Smash."As he points to a Chitauri.

Rampage grinned and he leaps into battle with the aid of Mandie who was more than eager to get revenge on Creed who killed her parents. Mandie lets out a battle cry and begins slashing at an army of Chitauri coming from the roof.

Meanwhile, at the Dimmesdale Stadium, The trio of friends is having a difficult time as they are surrounded by the Chitauri but they see a portal forming and they see half of the Avengers coming out of it with two familiar people to their astonishment.

The trio cried," WInged Knight and Trixie Tang?"As they looked at the two`.

AJ uses his telepathic powers to read the mind of Winged Knight and his eyes widened in shock as he looked at Winged Knight in shock at hearing his thoughts but he was even more shocked to realize that WInged Knight is Timmy Turner his best friend.

AJ thought " Timmy is Winged Knight ?" As he looked over at Winged Knight in shock and betrayal.

AJ uses his telepathy ability on the Avengers and he looks at the group in awe and wonders at their backstory along with their looks at the one called Sentinel or Jason as he uses his energy blast to a few of the aliens or Chitauris.

The Sentinel said," Move out." As he flies at the Chituaris along with his allies.

Sentinel fires multiple energy blasts at some of the Chitauris causing them to be sent flying and Neo Spider along with Acid begins to shoots webs at some of the Chitauris. KIllpool is firing at the Chituraris with his guns. Wonder Mistress was flying above several of the Chituaris who was shooting at her but they were blasted by her energy beams.

Chester uses his electric powers to shock some of the Chituaris and Tootie is using her power to splash them. Trixie along with Violet Sorcesses are using their respective powers to push back the aliens' invaders but little did they know two Chituair was behind them with it blaster pointed at their backs.

But before they could fire Tron phased through the first Chitauri and Winged Knight goes for stealth takedown from behind. Trailblazer was using his chains to pull some of the aliens towards him so he can burn them to a crisp. Ant- Warrior shrinks down to his small form to go inside of a Chitauri.

Ant Warrior said," This is the inside of an alien? Interesting."As he looked around in wonder.

Ant Warrior went to destroy some parts of the alien causing the alien on the outside to fall to the ground. Archmage used his magic conjures a whip and he begins to beat some of the alien soldiers with it then kick one of the alien soldiers to the ground.

Blue Blur runs around in a circle creating a vacuum that dragged some of the alien soldiers in the vacuum. Sentinel fires a ray at the incoming aliens and he turns them into ashes and he lands to the ground his teammates to help on the ground.

Back in the city, two policemen were firing at some of the Chituari but they are having little success as the bullets are barely causing a dent on their armor making the policemen curse mentally. They see The Martyr land on a car in front of them looking down at them causing them to slightly raise their guns.

The Martyr said," You need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements, or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."As he points at the building that is filled with civilians.

The Police sergeant said," Why the hell should I take orders from you?" As he gives The Martyr a bewildered expression.

The Chitauri attack. Martyr blocks a blast with his shield, bats one Chitauri away with it, then blocks a point-blank assault, punches another in the face, grabs one of their weapons and then punches the Chitauri, flinging it across the street.

The Police Sergeant said," I need men in those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets. We're going to set up a perimeter all the way down 39th Street."As he said over his partner.

Silver Eagle and Ryu were fighting the Chitauri but they saw a school causing both of them to spring into action. They see a bunch of Chitauris about to blow the bus up but Silver uses her ability to blow a gust of wind which sent the aliens back making the duo smile as they went over to the bus.

They started taking the civilians out of the bus and the duo then saw The Martyr racing towards them. The Martyr begins leading the people to shelter with the others but he sees a few Chitauri jumps down to the ground causing Ryu to fire several arrows that exploded as they hit the aliens.

In the Air Horus along with Caster was looking for a way to shut down the portal but they couldn't find a way to shut down but they saw Creed sending some of his Chitauris to attack them causing Horus to fly right at the soldiers.

Rampage leaped at one of the Leviathans that has an army of Chituari who is about to shoot him but Rampage lets a roar and begins to throw the Chituaris off the Leviathans. Rampage finishes off the soldier then he turns his attention to Levithan as he begins pounding away at it.

Iron Knight is flying towards a Leviathan whose mouth is opening widely causing him to grimace as he doesn't want to go through what Tony went through but the city is a danger. Thomas breathes in and out but he has to ask his Artificial Intelligence a question.

Iron Knight asked,``''J.A.R.V.I.S.? Have you ever heard the tale of Jonah?"As he got closer to the Leviathan.

J.A.R.V.I.S said, "I wouldn't consider him a role model." As he sees that his master is gotten closer to the alien.

Iron Knight activates the boost and he files into the mouth the Leviathan and he begins to destroy it from the inside. Iron Knight decided if there was anything else to do for the team but he saw the hole in the sky making him narrow his eyes.

Creed is on the top of a tall building looking down at the city with a sadistic smile on his face as he watches the destruction. Creed stops his laughing as he sees a familiar figure land before him in the form of Mandie who has a tight scowl on her which brought back Creed's smirk.

Creed said mockingly," Hello Princess oh ."As he gives her a sneer.

Mandie yelled," BASTARD!"As she charges at Creed with her sword.

Creed smirks and he raises his hammer to block Mandie 's strike along with releasing the hammer powers. The hammer releases purple-colored energy which made contact with Mandie's causing the sword to shatter to her shock and her horror.

Creed said," Checkmate."As he was about to hit Mandie.

The two aliens hear an inhuman roar and they see something big land in the middle of the building. Mandie's eyes widened when she saw it was Rampage along with blushing a bit when she saw Rampage growling at Creed who is scowling at him.

Creed said," Enough! You are all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I shall not be bullied by-

Rampage grabs Creed and slams him around like a rag doll, then leaves him face-up on the floor in a crater which made Mandie smirk and giggles in glee at seeing her parent murderer but she gains a blush on her face as she stares at Rampage.

Rampage snorted," Puny villain."As he walks off leaving Mandie alone with the down Creed and he leaps off the building.

Mandie smirked," Before I go I have something to give you."As she walked over to Creed and she kicked him in the private part causing Creed to sing like a soprano.

Mandie said," That's for my planet and my parents' asshole. Now I have to help the man who got my attention along with his team."As she follows the direction of where Rampage has leaped at.

Back on the ground Ryu and along with The Martyr is fighting some of the Chituari off with the aid of Silver Eagle who is in the air shooting a gust of wind at the Chitauri. The trio of heroes see that Horus with Caster on his back were landing looking very grim.

Horus said," Martyr these a way to shut the wormhole down."As he transforms back to his normal form as Caster gets off of him.

Martyr said," Damn there has to be a way to shut the wormhole."As he begins to gameplan a way to shut down a wormhole.

" Perhaps I lend some assistance to you?"

The Avengers see Mandie hovering down holding Creed's power rod in her hand which made the Avengers raise an eyebrow at it. Mandie sees a bunch of Chitauri coming this way so she slams it down creating a shockwave that disables the Chitauri.

Mandie said," This weapon holds a power source never seen before."She gestured to the open slot revealing the power source that looks like a small blue crystal getting everyone's attention.

A portal forms and the rest of the Team steps out with Timmy's friends who are looking at Winged Knight with betrayal in the eyes making WInged Knight look at them with a guilty in his eyes. The Sentinel sees that MArtyr 's team is a few people short making him raise an eyebrow.

The Sentinel said,'' Martyr we cleared out but more are coming.``As he points at the wormhole as more Leviathans are coming.

Rampage jumps on one of the Levithan and begins to do what he does best at which is smash things. Mandie files off to help him with taking out the Leviathans leaving the rest of the Avengers to deal with the Chitauri that just landed on the ground causing the heroes to spring into action.

The team began fighting the alien invaders Trixie and Violet Sorceress began double-teaming by using their respective powers. Trixie launches several purple spheres at the Chitauri while Violet Sorceress pushes them back with her chaos magic causing Trixie to look at Violet Soccrcess in awe causing Violet Soccress to smirk.

Violet Soccrocess asked," Impressed?"AS she gives Trixie a smirk of amusement.

Trixie said," Damn Straight .''As she constructs a whip and she grabs a Chitauri to launch it into a Chiaturi ship that in the sky which exploded.

Wonder Mistress is in the air fighting against the Chituari that are on their ships and she fires energy that hit them causing them to explode which made Wonder Mistress smirk at seeing the destruction that caused from her beams.

Wonder Mistress said," Still got it."As she blasts some more Chitauri.

Winged Knight with the aid of Ryu and Killpool were fighting the Chtiauri in hand to hand combat and winning as they are dismantling the Chitauri. Winged Knight pulls out his black Bo Staff to strike some of Chitauri.

Horus is s using his sword to slice the Chitauri in half and Caster uses her Rain of Light to destroy multiple Chitauri causing her to smile. Sentinel fires his blast at the several of the Chitauri, Trailblazer uses his chain to wrap some of the Chitauri in his inferno chain to burn to cause them to screech out in pain.

Archmage is using his mystic art to wrap several of the Chituari and Ant Warrior goes in his giant form to step on them crushing them instantly. Martyr dodges under a Chituari and he punches one in the face.

Meanwhile, Iron Knight was shooting repulsor blasts at some of the Chitauri that are on but he see something shot right past him causing Iron Knight to narrow his eyes at the speeding object causing him to use him to chase after it.

Iron Knight asked," J.A.V.E.R.I.S what was that?"As he chases after the object.

J.A.V.E. said," Sir it seems this world's government decided to use their nuke ."Making Iron Knight 's eyes widened in shock.

Iron knight said," Shit."As he hit the booster and he got under the nuke to grab it.

Back with the rest of the team are all done with fighting the Chitauri and they were discussing taking down the wormhole down. They learned from Mandie that Creed's ship is the source of wormhole along with the source of the Chituari soldiers but they need something very powerful to destroy the ship which prompts Mandie to tell them about what inside of Creed's hammer.

Sentinel said," We need to find someone to destroy the ship."As he looks up at the wormhole.

Silver Eagle said," can close it."As she releases her wings from her back.

"No, wait!"

Martyr said," Stark, these things are still coming!"As he looks at the sky seeing more of the enemy coming out of the wormhole.

Iron Knight said," I got a nuke coming in. It's going to blow in less than a minute, and I know just where to put it." As he carries the nuke on his back towards the wormhole with the nuke.

As Iron Knight flies into the wormhole and he felt his armor's power dying on him causing him to fall back along with releasing the nuke that heading towards Creed 's ship. The missile hit the ship causing it to explode making every Chitauri along with the Leviathans fall over dead making the team silently cheer.

Martyr said," Son of a gun!"As he see the portal was slowly closing but his relief turns to horror as a figure is hurling down to the ground.

Horus said," He's not slowing down."As he transforms into his god form and was about to fly.

Before Horus could fly Rampage snags, Iron Knight, out of the air, both crashing and sliding down a building. Rampage throws Iron Knight off him causing the other Avenger to run over to check on him.

Iron Knight was turned over and Horus rips the mask of Iron Knight helmet off revealing the knocked out Thomas. Rampage lets out a roar causing Thomas's eyes to snap open along with his arc reactor as he leans up from the ground to the relief of everyone especially Winged Knight.

Thomas cried," What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"As he looks at his team for answers.

The Martyr said," We won."As he offers Thomas a hand which Thomas accepted.

Thomas said " Alright! Good job team let get some shawarma."As he stands up but he remembers something.

The Martyr said," We need to take care of something first."As he gets a serious look.

Thomas said," Shawarma after. Got it."As he went to get his mask.

Creed is trying to stand up looking a shit rag doll and he turns around to his horror was the Avengers with Mandie, Trixie, WInged Knight, Chester, AJ staring at him with a raised off expression on their faces causing Creed to gulp in fear.

Creed asked," Uh… uh...uh … can I have a drink ?"As he looks the team in fear making Rampage snort.

A few hours later The Dimmesdale news came on showing the fight or the Battle of Dimmesdale but thanks to AJ who hacked the system to blur out Tootie, Chester, Trixie, and his own face they. News anchormen /reporter Chet Ubetcha is at the sight of the battle that took place.

Chet said," Chet Ubetcha reporting live from the warzone of the battle took place here as a strange group of people was fighting an alien threat ."As he gesture for the camera to show some of the clips.

The clip showed the Avengers fighting the Chitauri and winning along with Iron Knight guiding the missile into space along with falling to the ground. The next clip shows The Martyr fighting the two Chituari on a car and winning. They also show Winged Knight assisting them as well which added to his fanbase.

Chet said," We don't know where they came from but they have good intentions. They have acquired some admirers as well."As he gestures to the civilian that saw them in action cheering loudly.

" THANK YOU, HEROES!"

" THANK YOU WINGED KNIGHT !"

" WE LOVE YOU HEROES!"

Chet said," But the question is… where are they now?"

In a military courtroom filled with military officials of M.E.R.F, Thomas is dressed in a nice suit with his signature glasses looking at the military judge with a smirk plastered on his face. Thomas had to come in for questions about his suit along with the team.

The official stated," Mr. Stark we several questions about your suit as well as those mysterious people."As he narrowed their eyes at Thomas who looked confident and relaxed.

Thomas asked," What your question? As he takes off his glasses.

The official asked," Where did that suit come from and who piloted?"As he gives Thomas a stern look.

Thomas asked," Before I answer your questions may I ask why are you wanting to know more about the suit."Thomas has a gut feeling but he wanted to hear for himself.

The official said," We want to know because we wonder if it's possible to make our own suits for future threats."The official looks at Thomas who sighs in frustration.

Thomas said," The suit is owned by me and no you will not be getting it ."As he gives the official a glare.

The official demanded," At least tell us who is this Iron Man."As he looks at Thomas along with the news crew making Thomas smirk like Tony Stark.

Thomas said," I am Iron Knight ."As he see the new people immediately swarm him but the official bang his gravel to bring order in the court.

The official demanded," Order, Order, Order in the court."As he banged his gravel on the table causing the new crews to back off.

The official said," So you are this _ Iron Knight_. Tell me about your friends."As he looks at Thomas for answers.

Thomas asked," Why so you could turn us into your attack dogs."As he looks at the official with disgust.

Thomas read from reading the Civil War arc and Captian America: Civil War which gave Thomas a good idea of a what idea if the Avenger were under any government collar along with seeing the damage it can cause especially it caused the Avengers 's defeat in Infinity War.

Thomas said," Well pal I got some bad news for you. We the Avengers are not your attacks dogs to further your agendas."As he begins to walk towards the door with the camera and recorders on him.

Offical asked," Why do you call yourselves the Avengers?"As he and along with the news people looked at Thomas for his answer.

Thomas said," We called The Avengers because it failed to save the world you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it. As he caught everyone off guard with his conviction.

Offical said," Before you leave you and along with your fellow Avengers will surrender the one by the attack along with his weapon so it can be used for weapon research."

Thomas said," We will not and if you got problems you can kiss my ass."As he walked out the courtroom with news people following behind him.

After the court meeting, someone leaked the name of the team along with the Identity of The Invincible Iron Knight. Now the Avengers are the hottest thing in Dimmesdale as everyone wants to know more about them and the comic book writer behind The Crimson Chin began creating a comic book called " The Mighty Avengers''.

Mandie finally learned more about Henry Jackson or The Incredible Rampage as the fan called and she felt sadness for him after learning what he has gone through to become what he is today with the price of his mother's death causing Mandie to sympathize with him because she lost her parents as well. Mandie also felt something for Henry and she realized what she wanted.

Thomas decided to set up Stark Industries in Dimmesdale and he decided to give Timmy an internship similar to what Tony did for Peter in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since he took a shine to the kid and he wanted the kid to grow as a true hero. He also told Timmy about the team 's history along with their worlds making Timmy intrigue.

Creed was currently being sent by The Onne Above All back to Wonder Mistress's universe to the galactic prison. The crystal along with hammer was being sent to Thomas 's universe to one of Thomas 's friends Nick Castle leader of the organization S.L.A.S.H.

The Avengers is currently boarding the Quinjet with a new member in former princess Mandie who has nothing left in this universe, not for selfish reasons but to find a new purpose in and she wanted to be with Henry to get close with him to fill the void in his heart.

As the Avengers get on the ship and they see a portal opening up before them to The One above all 's domain. The ship goes through the portal and the portal closes behind them going on to the next world.

Meanwhile, at the Turner residence in Timmy's room, Timmy who is unmasked still wearing his suit thought about the day he had about facing threats from other worlds and teaming up with superheroes from other worlds. Timmy sits down on his bed and he couldn't believe he became Mr. Stark's intern.

Timmy said," What a day. And I need to talk to my friends about their powers."As he needs to really talk to them since he been holding out on them.

Timmy said," Also need to talk with Trixie about our relationship."As he gets up from his bed and he hears the door being open along with hearing a gasping sound. He turns around and to his horror was his mom ho covered her mouth in shock.

Timmy's mom yelled," What the Fu…"

**Winged Knight will return **

**Note: Here is the final part of Fairy Odd place and Timmy is learning how to be a true hero from Thomas Stark. Also, what should the costumes of Timmy 's friends look like? If you got an idea for an Arc for the Avengers then pm the detail. Which heroes would you like to show up in this story? Also, tell me who is your favorite Avenger dannyrockon122 signing off.**


	13. Chapter 12 Hellish savior of diclonius

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters. **

In Thomas 's universe, the Avengers are currently in The new Avengers tower that was once the Stark Tower but it was remodeled by Thomas 's drones to make the Avengers feel at home in Thoma's's universe.

The Avengers were all busy but Axl was currently working on his bike in the Avenger's garage alone since everyone has something to do. Axl was putting the final touches to his bike making him smile proudly as he admired his bike.

Axl said," She done finally."As he stands up and he begins to mount the bike to make sure it stable to ride.

A portal appears in the garage causing Axl to look at it in confusion but he see the One above all in his orb form floating towards him making Axl look at The One above all in curiosity as too why The One is in the garage area with him.

The One said," Axl you are needed in another universe.'' As the orb gesture to the portal that leads to a new universe.

Axl said," I will One Above All."As he mounts his bike and rides through the portal to the unknown.

In the unknown universe, on an island stronghold off the coast of Kamakura was The Diclonius Research Institute that is used to study the creatures known as The Diclonius that are a newly evolved species, arising from and very similar to normal Humans, but possessing psychokinetic abilities far beyond any Human.

A portal opens of the front of the base and out can out Axl came out riding on his motorcycle in the new universe that he is in but he recognized the building as the one from Elfen Lied the anime. Axl gains a blush on his faces as he thought about meeting his crush on Lucy the anime main protagonist who is in the base with her fellow Diclonius making Axl gain an angry look on his face.

Axl said," Time to bust them out."As he revved up his bike towards the base.

As Axl ride on his bike, he see the guards on duty and they see him approaching the base causing them to step towards him with their weapons pointed at Axl who parked in placed as he see weapons pointed at him.

One guard said," Halt."As the guard narrowed his eyes at Axl.

Axl said," I'm here to release the Diclonius and you will let through now."As he narrowed his eyes.

The guards looked at each other then they all burst out laughing making Axl scowl in rage as he see the guard continue their mocking laugh but their laughter slowly devolve into chuckles as well as smirking at Axl.

One asked," You and what army?" As he looked at Axl who gained a bone-chilling smirk.

Inside of the base in the director 's office of Director, Kakuzawa who was currently looking through some files on the Diclonious specify Lucy the new addition to his collection of Diclonious.

Kakuzawa thought" Soon the Diclonious will replace the humans."As he reads through the file on Lucy.

As he continued to read he hears screaming along with sounds of explosion coming from outside of his office and he gets outs of his chair to see what was the commotion coming outside in the base.

Kakuzawa demanded," What is that noise."As he walked to the door.

Kakuzawa walked to the door and he opens to see all of his security guards,in a pool of their own blood to his horror. Kakuzawa hears demonic laughter coming from the lab where his Dicolonious are located making his eyes widened in horror.

Kakuzawa said," No… no… … no."As he begins running to the lab.

As he runs to the lab he see his scientists laying on the floor all paled faced as he see a figure wearing biker clothing holding a metal chain that has fire covering it but the thing that had the director reeling was the flaming skull head on the shoulder on the figure looking at him.

The creature said," You." As he points it's bone finger at Kakuzuawa.

Kakuzawa asked," M-M- Me ?"As he shakily points to himself in fear as he see the creature sockless eyes stare at him. The director tries to run out of the room but he felt his legs being wrapped by the chains from the creature.

Before he could utter a single cry he was dragged by the creature causing the director to claws his way out of the chains but to no valid, it was not working as he planned it to be as he felt himself being pulled closer to the creature.

Kakuzawa said," P-P-Please I will give you anything you want. Women, money, fame it can be all yours if you let me go." As he looks at the creature trying to bargain his way out of trouble but the creature didn't move as it stared at Kakuzawa.

Trailblazer said," You are guilty."As it grabs Kakuzawa by the neck bring him up to its eyes making the director shiver in fear. A demonic chuckle escapes from the mouth of the skull creature.

Kakuzawa said," Please let me go I am a father and my little girl needs me."As he begged for his life.

Trailblazer said," Look into my eyes your soul is mine ."As he forces Kakuzawa to stare into his eyes causing Kakuzawa to scream in fear and pain. The penance stare is showing Kakuzawa all of his past misdeeds.

Kakuzawa felt his soul leave his body and his body has fallen to the ground cold emotionless still having the look of fear on the face of the director. Trailblazer looks at the corpse for a minute but he remembers why he is here for causing him to walk to where the Diclonius are at.

As Trailblazer walked to the place where they keep the Diclonius at he see that they all in cells of some kind with a straightjacket on causing Trailblazer to go by the cells one by one destroying them with his hands.

Diclonius are looking at Trailblazer in fear and curiosity because of his flaming skull head causing Axl to sigh mentally as he sees the fearful expression on the Diclonius as he didn't want to spook them but wanted their trust. Axl reverts back to normal causing the Diclonius to all gasp in surprise.

Axl said," I am a friend and I mean you no harm."As he drops his chains to the floor to show he doesn't mean harm. Axl see their look of fear is changing into relief which made him smile but he hears footsteps coming from behind him.

Axl turns around to see it was a Diclonius but just not any Diclonius it was Lucy the Diclonius queen standing there looking at him with a curious look in her eyes and Axl notices she was blushing a bit. Axl notices that Lucy looks older than her canon self.

Lucy asked," Who are you, stranger ?" As she titled her head cutely to look at Axl.

Axl said," My name is Axl Cage and I am here to liberate you from this prison."As he gestured around the prison.

Lucy said," Thank you and I get the chance to exterminate mankind."As she was about to turn to leave she was held in place by Axl's chains causing Lucy to look at Axl in confusion.

Axl said," Lucy cant kill off humanity ."As he gives her pleading look that made her look taken back along with her fellow Diclonius as they looked Axl in shock and confusion but Lucy gained a sneer on her face.

Lucy asked," So you are a human lover ?" She mentally commanded her fellowDiclonius to get out of sight. As Lucy see her people leave the room she turns her attention back to Axl with a cold stare.

Axl said,'' I am not against your people and I been your spot before Lucy."As he remeber the foolish decision that made him who he is today.

Lucy asked," You been in my position before ?" As she looked at Axl with a curious look.

Axl said," It a long story."As he begins to tell the tale how he saw the worse side of humanity.

Axl started telling Lucy how he made a deal with the devil after seeing the evil side of humanity which made Lucy look at Axl in horror but she hears him as he told her about meeting the spirit of vengeance Zarathos to Lucy 's intrigue. Axl also told her about his team The Avengers which caught Lucy's attention as begins to listen to the tale of Axl's teams.

Lucy thought" Axl has done a lot of good with his team and I wonder if I can do the same." As she looked at Axl with a thoughtful look on her face. Lucy wonders if she can be like Axl who despite seeing the ugly side of humanity can rise above it to be a hero.

Lucy asked," Axl I wonder is it possible for me to join you on your journey with your team."As she gives him a pleading look that made Axl blush which was mirrored by Lucy as she notices Axl 's handsome facial.

The one summons a portal with Axl 's bike parked in front of the portal to Lucy 's amazement Axl mounts the motorcycle along with gesturing towards Lucy to get on the bike causing her to get on the bike along with wrapping her arms around Axl's waist but she blushes as she felt his abs.

Axl said," Hang on tightly."As he looked over his shoulder at lucy and he starts the bike to drive through the portal. As they went through the portal Axl see he is back into Thomas 's universe but he sees that they are fighting a bunch of robbers who are using Thomas's old weapons.

Axl said," Time to help out."As he transforms into Trailblazer making Lucy jumps back in fear but she gains a blush seeing Trailblazer giving her a look of amusement.

Trailblazer said," Buckle up sister we about to enter the danger zone."As he speeds on his motorcycle towards the fight between The Avengers and the robbers.

Meanwhile, The Avengers are in the battle with the robbers who have access to advance Stark weapons which made Thomas peeved as he hates seeing his weapons being used for evil activities but Thomas will retrieve those weapons when he and the team put a stop to the robbers.

.

Iron Knight muttered," I need to do background checks on the buyers." As he fired a repulsor blast at Stark's missile that from fired from a rocket launcher.

Rampage and Mandie with half of The Avengers were fighting several robbers. The other half of the team is trying to stop a bomb from blowing up but they hear the sound of a motorcycle revving up causing the Avengers to turn around to see it was Trailblazer riding on his bike with Lucy.

Sentinel said," Good to see Trailblazer. Think you can lend us a hand?"As he tries to defuse the bomb.

Before Trailblazer could say anything Lucy uses her power to send the bomb flying in the air causing it to go off in the air. The Avengers see that the bomb was taken care of and they see all of the robbers been taken care of making the team beamed in pride.

Sentinel said," Good job team.''As he gives everyone a thumbs up which made the team smile.

Everyone see the paparazzi coming causing The team to hurry back to The Avenger's tower and Iron Knight who just contacted the proper authority to get the robbers. The team makes inside of the tower and they all begin preparing for the next mission from The One.

The one shows up in his orb form with a portal opening up behind the orb causing everyone to look at in interest about the next mission along with the next world but the team knows whatever is on the other side will have an enemy of theirs waiting for them.

The one said," Avengers you will be getting a new member." As he see the team shocked looks on their faces.

**Notes; This is a single arc and the next arc I will add a new member so make your prediction on who is the new member of the team. Also, I will be doing a clone arc for Neo Spider and if you have an idea for a clone then pm me your character.**

**Clone**

**Real name ;**

**Code name;**

**Age;**

**Costume ;**

**Power ;**

**Clone based;**

**Physical looks:**


	14. Chapter 13 A vampire encounter part 1

Disclaimer: I own my original characters.

The Avengers see a figure stepping out of the portal and Archmage see a familar figure to his shocked. Archmage then gains a smirk on his face as he thought about teaming up with the person again when he was still in his home dimension fighting their enemies.

The person was an African American that looked like a young Wesley Snipe with a tattoo on the side of his head of a serpant wearing an outfit similar to what Wesley Snipe wore as Blade in Blade 1 with a sword on his back that looked similar to Blade's sword from the anime series. The man looked around with a stoic look but he sees Archmage causing his mouth to slightly twitch.

Blade said," Archmage you motherfucker."As he went for handshake towards Archmage who gladly accepts it.

The rest of the Avengers looked at the two with confusion on their faces but they see the two allies walk over to the team. The new figure looked at the team with a stoic look on his face which made the rest of the team look at him with suspicion.

Blade said," So this is the Avengers that The One mention to me? I wish Natalie was here then the team would be complete."As he thought about his partner who went missing when they were fighting a horde of vampires that was sent by Dion Frost.

The One said," Avengers meet Dennis Jordan also known as Blade."As he introduces the new members of the team. The One see some the team is looking at Blade with an interesting look on their faces.

The One said," The Avengers of Supernatural are needed in the next world ."As opens a portal to the next world for the Supernatural team.

Trailblazer, Lucy, Archmage, Horus, Caster, Violet Sorceress, Acid, Blade, and Tron walked over to the portal to the next world that awaits them in them for their mission. As they all walked through the portal the portal closes leaving the rest of the team behind.

In the other world, a horde of vampires that are being led by a person that looks like Jared Nomak from Blade 2 and the vampire's arent vampires because they are reapers which are a deadlier breed of vampires.

The reapers and their leader stopped their action as they saw The Avengers of Supernatural stepped with Blade in front of the team causing The Nomak to sneer in disgust at Blade's presence but he see Blade glaring at him.

Nomak said," Daywalker."As he bared his fangs at Blade who glared back at him.

Blade said," Joey Nomak you are one ugly motherfucker."As he reaches for his katana that on his back.

Violet Sorceress asked," You know this creep Jordan ?" As she stares at Blade 's back with a raised eyebrow.

Blade said," Know him? Ha! I kicked his fuckin ass."As he smirked at the enraged look on Nomak 's face.

_**Flashback **_

_**Blade is chasing after Nomak across the roof. Nomak abruptly stops, having reached the end of the roof. The nearest neighboring rooftop is too far away and the drop from this last ledge looks unsurvivable, even for someone like Nomak.**_

_**As Blade cautiously advances, Nomak turns around and smiles -a wolfish grin, unnaturally wide. The Reaper's face is beginning to smoke beneath the rising sun's rays. In response, a polarized nanomembrane slides down over Nomak'sirises - like something you'd see on a crocodile to protect its eyes from harsh light.**_

_**Nomak asked," Is the enemy of my enemy my friend or my enemy? What do you think, Blade? What am I to you?" He waits for Blade to answer his question but he frowns as Blade just looks at him with his stoic but his frown changes into a crazed smile.**_

_**Nomak laughs**_,_** then lunges, scooping up a rusty iron bar that lies nearby. He swings it at Blade. Blade parries and steps backward, taking a blow to the head in the process, then another to the side.**_

_**The two of them exchange a flurry of blows back and forth until their weapons lock and they are face to face. Nomak's back is to the rising sun, now. His whole body is beginning to lightly smoke.**_

_**Both men are trembling, straining against their weapons using every ounce of strength to keep the other at bay. And just when it looks like Nomak is gaining the upper hand until Blade pivots the flat edge of his sword upwards, catching the light of the rising sun, reflecting it directly into Nomak's eyes!**_

_**Nomak said," Fuck !"As he grabs his eyes in pain trying to stop the pain.**_

_**Blade drives his sword into the unprotected chest of Nomak causing Nomak to hiss in pain as he felt the katana in his chest. Blade pulls out his katana and he pushes Nomak off the roof making the reaper let out a scream.**_

_**Flashback over **_

Nomak said," You got lucky Daywalker."As he charges at Blade who pulled out his katana.

To Nomak and the rest of the team, it looks like Blade freezes for a second with his sword in hand. As Nomak for the kill, Blade acted as if he was struck and he disappears to everyone 's shock. Blade reappears and cuts Nomak in half from behind before Nomak have a chance to react.

Lucy whispered," So fast."As she looked at Blade in awe at the speed he displayed after he cut Nomak in half.

The rest of the Avenger looked shocked but they saw the other Reapers charging at them causing the team to snap out of their shock to begin their fighting. Violet Sorceress used her chaos magic to blow some of the reapers back and Acid in his monstrous form fighting some of the Reapers.

Little did they know that they were being watched from the roof of a building by two figures were watching the team as they battle with the reapers. One was an as a tall, long-limbed, broad-shouldered adult man of indeterminate but reasonably young age. He is wearing aa charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat (similar to a duster coat) with a cape. He also occasionally wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also wears a pair of white gloves which each have a five-pointed seal adorning their backs. This is Alucard the no-life king.

The second person is initially an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad-shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure dressed in a yellow Hellsing uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves. This is Seras Victoria Alucard 's assistant.

Alucard chuckled," Well aren't they an interesting group."As he looks at The Avengers fight the reapers. Alucard looks at the one known as Blade in interest as Alucard watches Blade slices several reapers in half.

Seras asked," W-What? Who are they ?"As she looks at the Avengers in shock and confusion as she looked at the team fight the reapers. She looked at Blade in with a flush face as she sees his handsome looks.

The duo was originally here to take out the reapers but they were startled when a portal opened up and the strange people came out of the portal to fight the reapers. Alucard wanted to know more about them especially Blade while Seras want to know more about Blade since he intrigued her.

Alucard said," Things just got a whole lot interesting Seras."As he looked over his assistant who is blushing up a storm as she continued to look at Blade as he continued to kill some more Reapers.

The duo watches as the team finishes their fighting and the duo decided it was the right time to jump down to meet the strange team along with the daywalker known as Blade. They drop to the ground which caught the attention of the Avengers.

Blade narrowed his eyes at the two but he has a slight flush look as he sees Seras 's which was mirrored by Seras as she stares at Blade 's face. Blade sheath his katana on his back and he looks at the duo with suspicion in his eyes as the dup approaches the team.

Alucard said," You people have interested me and my assistant."As he gesture towards Seras who nodded her head.

In another location in the MilleniumOrganzation base, The Major was talking with a vampire that looks like Deacon Frost from The Blade anime series. This is Dion Frost the vampire that bites Blade's mother when she was pregnant with him.

The Major asked," Do we have a deal, Frost?"As he gives Frost a sinister grin.

Dion Frost said," We do have a deal."As he offers his left hand for a handshake which The Major accepted.

Back with the team, they are at Hellsing Mansion with Alucard and Seras who are showing them around the mansion though Seras is sneaking glances at Blade during the tour of the mansion which went unnoticed by Blade along with the rest of the team.

Alucard sais," Seras please show our guest to their rooms and I wish to have word with Blade."As he gives Blade a smirk which made Blade narrowed his eyes underneath his Alucard see the rest of the team has left he turned to Blade.

Alucard said," Tell me yourself Blade." As he looked at the daywalker who has piqued his interested.

Blade asked," From the begin?"As he looked at Alucard with a stoic look on his face but he sees Alucard nodded causing him to sigh in frustration. Blade takes off his glasses revealing his brown eyes to Alucard.

Blade said," My name is Dennis Jordan and I am a Daywalker."As he begins his tale of how he became a daywalker.

_**Flashback **_

_**In the alley, a pregnant African American woman was holding her waist in pain as she felt her a kick in her womb. She heard the sounds of footsteps coming behind her causing her to turn around to see a male silhouette standing there.**_

_**The Woman asked," Is there anything I can help with sir ?"As she looked at the male that is just standing male steps out of the shadow revealing himself to be Dion Frost who has a hungry gaze on his face which made the woman look horrified.**_

_**The woman takes a frighting step back as Frost matches the step and the woman draws a switchblade from her pocket. As the woman is back up against the alley wall Frost grins as he grabs her by the collar but he winces in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his left side.**_

_**Frost said," You will pay for that wench ."As he grabs the woman by the neck and he bits the woman in the neck. Frost quickly flees from the scene as the woman collapses on the ground.**_

_**A couple of minutes later the same woman was being pushed on a hospital gurney through the hallway of a hospital. The woman is barely breathing as she stares up at the ceiling of the hospital as she is being pushed through the hallway of the hospital. **_

_**She is then pushed into the operation room and the doctors all came in ready to deliver the baby. The doctors begin to set for the arrival of the baby and one of the doctor see the head of the baby coming.**_

" _**PUSH MAAM"**_

_**" I SEE A HEAD"  
**_

"_**AHHHHHHHH"**_

_**Out of the womb was a healthy African American baby boy who is wailing in the doctor's arm. The doctor didn't notice that the baby has fangs along with red eyes like a vampire but the doctor hear a loud beeping causing them to turn their attention to the woman 's operating table causing them to panic as the lady begins to give her last breath  
**_

_**Note: Here is part one of the arc and Blade is in the story along with being the leader of the Avengers of supernatural. Happy New Year everyone. I took the flashback scence from Blade 2 .**_


	15. Chapter 14 A vampire encounter part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters. **

The Avengers were talking with Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and The Knights of Round Table who just hired them to work with Hellsing. She and the Knights couldn't believe their ears that there are other universes along with different powerful beings existing there making them looked at the team in awe when s heard about their ability but Integra remembered that she has hired the team for a reason.

Integra said," I need you, people, to join Alucard and Seras with taking out some of the freaks."As she gives out the order to the Avengers who nodded their heads.

The door of the meeting room was opened and Blade along with Alucard with his assistant Seras walked through the door causing the room to go silent as they looked at the vampire trio as they stand there by the door looking back at the team.

Blade said," We here."As he walked over to his team while the to Hellsing agents walked over to Integra.

Before Integra could say anything they hear something coming outside of the mansion gaining everyone's attention as they looked out of the window to see someone was attacking the mansion from the outside.

Outside two enemies were attacking and they were both males vampires sent by Milleuim Orgzantion. One had dark skin, amber eyes, and dark hair. He wore a dark blue high-collared jacket and dark blue pants, both of which had white trim. He also wore white gloves and a dark blue cap with a white-and-gold eye design on front. This is Jan Valentine and he is currently holding twin P90s in his hands.

His brother Luke Valentine has pale skin, long blonde hair tied with a white ribbon at the end, and green eyes. He wears silver pince-nez glasses and the same style of military jacket as his brother Jan although Luke's is white with gold lining.

They were fighting Hellsing Personal security guards but the security guards were getting killed by the brothers along with the ghoul army. The brothers were sent by their leader The Major to assassinate Hellsing leader Integra and The Knight of Round Table but Jan also wanted to create chaos and disorder within Hellsing.

Currently Jan and Luke along with the ghoul army are walking towards the headquarters door's were ready to go their sperate ways to do their part of the mission but Luke wanted to seek out Alucard to test himself to see who is better along exposing Alucard 's immortality s a myth.

In the meeting room, The Avengers along with Integra and The Knight of Round Table until Integra heard Jan 's voice coming from the recording machine in the office room making the team narrowed their eyes.

Jan said, "Er...hello? Is this thing on? Cool. This message is going out to the Round Table Conference, and a very personal and heartfelt shout-out to the queen bitch herself, Miss Hellsing! Alright! Your ass is currently being kicked by the Valentine Brothers! My name is Jan Valentine, and I can't wait to meet each and every one of you. We'll be getting intimate as soon as me and the boys finish lunch, so let me be the first to thank you for providing us with these tasty snacks! By tomorrow, Hellsing will be nothing more than a pile of shit. (...) We highly recommend pissing yourselves, followed by a course of praying to your impotent god. But hey you can be a man and kill yourself. Thank you, London, we love you! Good night!"

The Knights looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces but Integra was calm while The Avengers with Sera looked enraged by this. Alucard walks to the door chuckling in amusement as he begins to search for one of the brothers.

Blade said," So we got a bunch brother bloodsuckers and we need to take one of them out along with their fuckin army. As he gets several sliver daggers out from his trench coat.

The Avengers all nodded their head and they walked out of the room to take out the army that attacking the base but Blade decided to wait with Sera to take out one of the brothers that coming to kill Sir Integra which was Jan the loudmouth.

In the hallway, Jan with his ghoul army was roaming the up the hall and they stop as they see three-figure standing before him making Jan stop in his tracks with the ghouls behind him. Jan looks at his opponents for a moment then he starts laughing.

Jan asked mockingly," What this? A cop girl, a bulter and let me guess a wannabe biker."As he said it between laughter.

Blade pulled his sword from his back and he whirls around to the confusion of the others but Jan is sliced to pieces as if he slashed from many angles at once to the shock of Waiter and Sera as they see the sliced up in tiny pieces.

Sera thought " I didn't even see him move."As she looked at Blade in awe and amazement as she see that he still have his sword out.

The ghouls looked shocked seeing one of their bosses get killed so easily but they all charged at the heroes making the heroes charge at them as well ready for the inevitable battle.

Meanwhile with Luke Valentine who is walking through the sub-levels until he saw Alucard sitting on a wooden throne with a smirk on his face as he stares at Luke who stares in surprise at seeing Alucard making Alucard laugh.

Alucard said," You are late and I was just getting really tired of waiting."As he looked up Luke who is staring at Alucard for a moment but he begins to smirk.

Luke said," I do apologize. I hope you find my company worth waiting for cause I been waiting for this for a very long time."As he pulls out his Modified M1 Garand from his jacket making Alucard look on in amusement.

Luke said," My one on one with the great Alucard. Its time you found out just how good I am."As he sprints towards Alucard.

With the rest of the Avengers, they were fighting the horde of ghouls outside as they are trying to get into the headquarters of Hellsing. Archmage and Violet Sorceress are using their respected magic to destroy some of the hordes.

Medea and Horus were fighting some of the ghouls off with their swords with great success which boosted their spirits. Acid was in his monstrous symbiote form with his hands as whiplashes and was whipping the ghouls.

Tron was phasing into one of the ghouls was tearing them apart from the inside and Lucy along with Trailblzaer were fighting off the remaining hordes off. As the team see that the horde is now dead they all sigh in relief but they immediately went back to the base.

Back with Alucard who is looking at Luke Vatline whose legs were severed but was glaring at Alucard with fear in his eyes about his legs being severed by the immortal Vampire standing before him.

Alucard said," I am very disappointed in this because I was hoping for a worthy opponent. But you are just like the rest of another disappointment ."As he shakes his head in disgust making Luke shot Alucard with his gun.

Luke said," Shut up! You're nothing but the Hellsing family toy! A dog for the Church of England not even fit to call himself a vampire! A..." As he see Alucard's hellhound appear.

The hellhound launches itself at Luke making Luke scream out in terror with Alucard watching with a bored expression on his face. The hellhound grabs Luke and drags him up the stone steps leaving a trail of blood.

In the hallway Seras along with Walter and Blade looking at the dead scattered bodies of the ghouls. The trio see the rest of the Avengers coming up the stairs making the trio nodded their head in approval but they see Alucard coming up as well with a disgusted look on his face.

Alucard said," Don't mind me I had to deal with dog shit."As he shakes his head in disgust.

The team looked at each other in confusion but they shrugged their shoulders as they head back to the meeting room to check on the members of the organization. They see that they are alright making them sigh in relief.

Integra said," You're all alive good and I need you to do me one thing before we can make our assault against Milleuiem."As she gains the team's attention along with Alucard.

Alucard asked," What is it, Sir Integra?" As he wanted to hear her answer.

Integras said," We will enlist the aid of the WIld Gesse group."As she crosses her arms over her chest.

In the Millenium base, The Major was talking with Frost about what they got from their intel but Frost nearly lost it when he heard the name of Blade come out of the intel's mouth making The Major intrigue about hearing about a group of individuals with unique abilities but Frost scowl gotten deeper.

Frost growled," The Avengers."As he clenches his fist in anger and he recalled how he ended up in this universe along with receiving info on the heroes.

_**Flashback **_

_**In England Frost was in his mansion sitting in his chair staring at the fireplace with a scowl on his face as he has gotten a report from one of his members about a drug cartel was raid along with destroyed by a certain daywalker making Frost nearly scowl in disgust.**_

_**Dion Frost thought" Damn that miserable Daywalker."As he begins to mentally kick himself as he regreeting allowing the daywalker to grow into a major threat to his organization.**_

_**Dion then remembered the allies that BLade has made from the Sorcerer Supreme Archmage and Black Widow making Dion mentally wanted to find a way to kill his enemies. As he was thinking he didn't notice the room transform into a barren wasteland that filled with darkness.**_

" _**DION FROST !"**_

_**Dion Frost jumps in surprise as he see a huge shadowy figure sitting on a throne and for once in his life Dion Frost felt fear as he see the being hellish red eyes staring into his very soul but Dion felt the massive power coming from the being.**_

_**The Being said," Dion Frost you are needed," As he down at the vampire.**_

_**Dion Frost asked," What do you want with me ?"As he looked up in fear of the being as the being still stares at him with his red eyes.**_

_**The being said,'' I want you to travel to another world to gather up an army for me."As he looks down at Frost who is shivering.**_

_**Dion asked," And do what and who are you ?"As he wanted to know more about the strange being before him.**_

_**The being said," My name isn't important right now mortal but you will follow or else. There are things worse than death."As he narrowed his eyes at Dion who shivered.**_

" _**My lord allows me to educate this pitiful excuse for a creature."**_

_**Dion turns to see a male figure with long black hair wearing a retractable mask and he is dressed in a silver suit with black lining and boots with gold belt and collar with a black cape but what caught his attention was the destroyed helmet of Iron Man along with the shattered shield of Capitan America.**_

_**The being said," Ah Warpath your here and I see that you took care of the earth 80."As he see the spoils of war in his general hands.**_

_**Warpath said," Yes my lord those heroes didn't put up a fight and maybe I can get some entertainment from the vampire."As he looks at Dion who shivers in fear at seeing the sadistic being behind him.**_

_**The being chuckled," That won't be necessary as Dion here will be educated by me and Warpath please go treat yourself for a job well done."As he waves Warpath off making his general teleport away.**_

_**The being said," Time for your education Dion ."As he made Dion shiver in fear.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Dion shivered which gain The Major attention who is smirking cruelly at him but he grew serious as he doesn't want any interference to his plans. Dion begins thinking of ways of crippling the heroes until an idea came to him causing Dion Frost to smirk evilly.

Dion said," I have an idea ."As he made The Major gain a smirk as well.

Back at the Hellsing base, Sera was looking for a certain Daywalker until she saw him leaning against the wall with a cool calm gaze. Sera looked at him for a moment until she sighs as she approaches the daywalker who turns to her.

Blade asked," Need something Seras?"As he looked at the police girl in interest.

Seras stated," I want to know more about you if that okay? You are intresting along with your teammates but you stick out the most."As she looked at Blade in his eyes.

Blade asked," What do you want to know Seras?"As he looked at the vampire police girl in interest. Blade is not going to lie that he doesn't find Seras attractive but he gave up on love because he is dangerous to others.

Seras asked," Why do you fight? What made you special? How come you are willing to kill your own kind to protect people that will hold you in disdain?"As she wanted to know more about the man who has gained her interest.

Blade said," I fight because I won't wish the same fate that befell onto me. I have emotions and I am willing to kill every mother fuckin bloodsucker if willing to protect the people I care about."As he gives Sera eye contact.

**Notes: Here is part 2 of this arc of the Avengers and we got two more parts for this Arc. Also which hero do you want to see appear in the final battle in the Final Arc. What your predictions for the final battle.**


	16. Chapter A Vampire encounter part 3

Disclaimer:

In the barren Wasteland, the same shadowy figure sat on his throne looking at the different images of the Avengers along with a certain Moon theme hero with his team fighting supernatural creatures making the figure narrow his eyes but he hears a soft woman chuckle.

" These feeble mortal got you worry my dear?"

The being see a new figure making him smile from the shadow as he see a beautiful woman with skull-like make-up dressed in a black robe looking at the being with a smile on her face as she floated towards the being causing the shadowy being to let out a deep chuckle.

" My Beloved ."

Meanwhile, in the Hellsing Universe outside of the Hellsing Manor Pip and his fellow mercenaries, The Wild Geese were shooting at the shooting range with Sir Integra and Sera along with Blade watching their progress as they continued to shoot at the ranges.

Pip thought" I Can't believe humanity been living among the undead, werewolves but to here that other worlds existed" As he mused to himself about meeting with Sir Intrgea who hired him along with the rest of the Wild Geese.

Sir Integra told him and his crew about the existence of the undead which sparks a wave of disbelief in the mercenary group but they sang a different tune when that policewoman Sera shut his mouth permanently as she flicked him hard along with seeing Alucard pashing through the wall.

But he wasn't ready for about hearing about the multiverse theory when he saw The Avengers which caused the gears in his head to start clicking. Pip was impressed with their powers but he was more interested in the one called Blade as he was a daywalker which is half-human and half-vampire.

Pip thought" He was born this world then He would have made one helluva Wild Geese."As he fires at the shooting range.

Blade asked stoically," So Hellsing what the plan with dealing Millenium?" As he looked over at the leader of Hellsing with a stoic look.

Integra stated," Alucard you, Sera and Pip will travel to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, in order to find leads on the mysterious Millennium organization."As she looked at the trio who nodded to her.

Alucard asked," When do we leave?" As he looked at the leader.

Integra said," Now."As she made the trio walk over to Pip.

A couple of hours later the three of selected four are fighting the BOPE units of the Brazilian military police after being declared in public as international terrorists, a ruse perpetrated by Brazilian officials in exchange for the immortality promised by Millennium.

The trio was in the hotel fighting off the last swarm of BOFE units and they made their way to the courtyard but they see two figure waiting for them causing Blade to scowls as he saw Dion Frost standing there with a smug look on his face standing next to him was a tall and thin man, with green eyes, light silver hair, and a thin brown mustache. He dresses in a brown suit, vest, and wide-brimmed fedora with a blue tie.

Blade said," Dion Frost you pale face mother fucker."As he see his arch-enemy in front of him Frost said," Daywalker still trying to avenge your mother."As he looked satisfied when he saw a brief look of anger on Blade's face.

Alucard said," I don't know who you are but I know that you are working with Milleiunem ."As he looks at the man with the fedora.

Seras thought " What did he do to you, Dennis?"As she watches the man who gains her attention battle with Dion Forst.

Dion asked," Beautiful day, isn't it? "As he gestured to skies to Blade confusion along with his companions.

Blade asked," How can you be out here?"As he looked at his enemy with narrowed eyes behind his shades.

Dion Frost stated," I dabble in pharmaceuticals, medical research. We've developed a type of

sun-blocker using octyl salicylate, a few other things. "As he rubs something some lotion on his face.

Blade thought " Impossible."As he looked at Frost with disbelief in his eyes.

Frost said," It's not very effective in direct sunlight, but it's a start. The goal, of course, is to be like you, "the Day-walker"." As he made Alucard and Sera look at Blade in concern as he scowls at Frost.

Blade stated," I don't buy it."As he crosses his arms at Frost with his scowl still present.

Frost stated," Why not? The future of our race runs through your bloodstream. You've got the best of both worlds, Blade. All of our strengths and none of our weaknesses."As he looks at

his young foe.

Blade said," Maybe I don't see it that way."As he made Sera and Alucard look at him with an approved look.

Seras thought" Even when he is a halfbreed he still clings on to his humanity."As she looks at Blade with a smile on her.

Alucard thought Ah humanity how I miss thee."As he looks at Blade with a grin.

Frost sneered," Oh, so it's back to pretending we're human again, is it? Spare me the Uncle Tom routine. You can't keep denying what you are. You're one of us, Blade. You always have been."As he looked at Blade with a smirk on his face.

Blade said," You're wrong."As he denies Frost's statement.

Frost smirked," Am I? Do you think humans will ever accept a half-breed like you? They can't. They're afraid of you. The humans fear us because we're superior. They fear us because in their hearts they know their race has become obsolete."As he gesture towards Alucard, Seras, and Blade.

Blade said," You are full of shit Frost."As he reaches for his sword behind his back making Frost sigh in disappointment.

Frost said," I really hope It didn't have to come to this Jordan but you leave me no choice."As he looked at Blade with Disappointment.

Alucard said," Well Tubalcain let begin our fight."As he turns his attention to Tublaclain.

The two pairs of vampires charge each other with Seras looking on wanting to see who is going to come out on top in this battle but she joined up with Alucard in hopes of taking down the Lieutenant of Millennium Organization.

Tubalcain kept Alucard on the defensive with trickery and an endless flurry of cards. However, Alucard managed to evade Alhambra's killing strike and take the battle to the roof of the hotel, where the Millennium officer was attacked by Seras' Harkonnen. Although Tubalcain easily deflected the former police girl's gunfire, even cutting one of the Harkonnen's shells in two before it could hit him, the distraction allowed Alucard to release his Control Art Restriction System to Level One and close the distance between himself and Alhambra. After tricking Tubalcain into attacking his shadow familiars, Alucard finally managed to grab the enemy vampire, delivering a powerful kick that severed Alhambra's left leg below the knee.

In a last attempt to protect himself, Tubalcain attempted to slash Alucard with a card held between his fingers. In response, Alucard used his own hand to meet the attack, tearing both vampires' arms apart. As Alhambra reeled in pain, Alucard regenerated from his wound and seized the Dandyman's head.

Alucard said," I been ordered by Sir Intrgea to interrogate you."As he looked at the head of the Dandyman.

Dandyman said," I refuse to tell you anything Dog of England."As he looks up in defiant making Alucard chuckle.

Meanwhile, Blade goes for a blade thrust but Frost ducks down and goes for a low sweeping kick towards Blade's left leg but Blade jump then roll over Frost's back. Blade throws a silver dagger at Frost 's right shoulder making Frost flinch.

Frost hissed," You will pay for that Daywalker."As he holds his right shoulder in pain.

Blade launches several shadow blades around Frost hitting him in different areas making Frost let out a scream in pain along with collapsing to the ground. Blade reappears standing over Frost who is gazing up wealky at him but he had a smile on his face making Blade confused.

Blade asked," What the fuck so funny?"As he narrowed his eyes at Frost who is still smiling at him.

Frost said," You don't know what waiting for you and your little friends back in London."As he smirks up at Blade who scowls at him.

Blade demanded," Tell me."As he looks down at Frost who is coughing but Blade sees a portal underneath Frost making Blade jump back in shock As Frost fall not before saying something.

Frost bellowed," Another time daywalker."As he falls down the portal making the portal close.

" BLADE!"

Blade turns around toe it was Seras and Alucard with Pip rushing up to him well Seras was but because her asset they were making her red in the face causing Blade to look amused but he quickly shifts to seriousness.

Pip said," We need to get back to London." As he looked very serious.

Blade said," I agree."As he and his teammates all raced towards the airport.

Couple of hours later back in London, The Avengers and the Hellsing members with the member of The Wild Geese were fighting an army of Vampires who are wearing Millneuim soldiers which are Nazi uniforms.

Archmage was firing off spells at the solders and they blew back from the impact making Archmage smile. Horus and Caster were fighting the soldiers in hand and to hand combat along with winning.

Trailblazer was on his bike along with Lucy riding towards the soldiers and Trialbzer whipped his chain that was covered in hellfire at the soldiers. Lucy uses her vectors to blow up some of the soldiers causing blood to spill out.

Tron and Violet Socresss were tag-teaming against the enemy soldiers and they were winning as the soldiers all were being destroyed by them. Acid was annihilating the soldiers with his tendrils in his monstrous form with ease.

Pip thought " I may not be fond of the people of London but even they don't deserve a fate like this."As he shoots several vampires that were coming near the Hellsing manor.

After Seras shot down Zorin's zeppelin, Pip directed his Wild Geese to lay down suppressing fire on the advancing vampires, forcing them into a field of claymore mines the Geese had set up earlier. He explained that vampires, unlike humans, would not think of retreat - thus, their best hope was to whittle the Millennium forces down from afar.

Pip thought " The Avengers are currently dealing with soldiers."As he dodges a swipe from a vampire nazi.

Pip fires at the solider's head blowing their brain out and Pip see that his mercenaries were vastly outclassed by the vampires in direct combat, Pip changed his strategy; the Wild Geese would try to stall the vampires while Seras ambushed and killed them. Before they split up, Pip almost tricked Seras into letting him kiss her, but honestly bid her luck as she set off. When Seras was gone, Pip gave his men a heartening speech about dying with honor for the sake of "a fine woman" before dispatching them to their posts.

Meanwhile, The Major was watching from the blip with a gleeful smile on his face but he turns around to see it was Blade, Seras Inetrga and Alucard making The Major smile evilly. The Major pulls out a small handgun and points it at Integra.

The Major said," Goodbye fräulein."As he pulls the trigger but misses.

Blade and Alucard dashes forward towards The Major and slashes him in different areas of the Major's body causing him to fall along with letting out a slight yelp in pain but he was also laughing.

The Major laughed," That tickled."As he looked at his enemies with glee making Blade scowl in disgust.

Integra said," Any finals words Major?" As she looks at the cyborg Nazil with narrowed eyes who is still smirking.

The Major said," Kill away ."As he looks up in defeat with a smile.

Integra said," Blade he is yours."As she looked at the Daywalker who grabs his katana making The Major get excited.

Blade uses "The Second Blade: Phantom Moon", on The Major causing him to be slashed in different parts of his body along with revealing his cybernetic parts. Blade wipes the blood from his sword and he looks at his allies.

A couple of hours later The Avengers was standing outside of the Hellsing Manor surrounded by Hellsing Agents along with Wild Geese mercenaries. Blade was shaking hands with Integra who had a smile on her face.

Integra said," Thank you along with your friends help in stopping Millennium from creating a war so big it will kill humanity."As she was sincere that she had help against the organization that was born from the ashes of the Third Reich.

Blade said stoically," It no big deal Hellsing."As he shakes Intrgera's hand with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Blade see Pip with his men and they stare at each other for a moment but then they nodded their head s in respect for each other. A portal opens up causing some people to jump in surprise as they didn't expect it to appear.

Blade said," It looks likes we got to leave see ya."As he was about to leave but he felt someone grab his wrist causing him to turn around to see it was Seras with a blush on her face.

Seras said," I want to come with you ."As she wanted to see different other worlds with the team but more importantly Blade.

Blade asked," May I ask why?"As he looked at Seras in interest along with everyone excluding Alucard who is secretly chuckling.

Seras said," I want to see other worlds with you and your team."As she hides her blushing face from everyone.

Blade said," Sure ."As he leads the team with Seras to the portal.

" WAIT!" 

The team turned around to see it was Sir Integra with a sheepish look on her face making some of her members with Alucard chuckle.

Integra said," If you guys ever need help Hellsing with anything provide it."As she gives the team a nod.

Pip declared," The Wild Geese will also do the same."As he offered the team a nod which was returned by Blade.

Blade said," We appreciated it and when the time comes we will call you ."As he enters the portal with his team and Seras the portal closes.

In the barren wasteland, Frost is bowing before the shadowy figure with his head down looking in shame but in the inside, Frost is angry for failing in his mission but he is mostly angry at Blade for meddling in his mission.

The Shadowy figure said,'' You failed the mission.''The being didn't sound surprised or angry.

Frost said,'' Yes sire.'' As he gulped in fear waiting for his punishment.

The Shadowy figures mused,'' Seems I underestimated these mortals but no matter they will not stop me from claim my prize.''As he said with conviction.

Alucard will return

**Notes: Here is the final chapter for the Hellsing arc and the next will coming soon.**


	17. Chapter A Spider among the dead part 1

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's**

Claire enters the gunshot. From behind the counter is a burly man with a bloodstained shirt. He's holding a Bow Gun and aims it at Claire.

Claire Redfield is a long auburn hair and blue eyes woman dressed in a black short-sleeved, short-legged cycling skinsuit worn under a pink vest with a "Made in Heaven" design on the back pink-colored jean shorts, brown boots, and black riding gloves.

The Man asked," Freeze! Who are ya? What are you doin' here?''As he looked at the young woman.

Claire cried," Don't shoot I'm a human."As she looked nervous at seeing the barrel of the gun that the man has.

Kendo cocks the gun, but finally relents and lowers it to his side. He breathes a sigh of relief and makes his way toward Claire.

Kendo said," Sorry about that babe, I thought you were one of them." As he looked sorry for pointing a gun at Claire.

Claire asked," What's going on in this town?"As her fear is showing that she see Zombies.

Kendo bolts the front door.

Kendo said," I ain't got no clue darling, by the time I noticed something was wrong, the entire city was infested with Zombies. But don't you worry girlie, you'll be safe in here. I'm keeping a close eye on things."As his words made Claire feel a little at ease.

Meanwhile somewhere far was a figure wearing a white-suited Spiderman suit was web-slinging through the city this is Neo Spider who is in a hurry to get to a destination as he was sent here by the One Above All.

Neo Spider thought " I have to save Kendo and Claire."As he thought about the two humans in the zombie infest of Raccoon City.

Back at Kendo's shop, Claire ran out of the shop after Kendo was eaten by Zombies and Claire she is currently being cornered by the same zombies but before the zombies could do anything they were hit with some white substance that looks like a web.

Claire asked," What …the … hell?"As she looked at the struggling zombies and she see something made her jump back in surprise.

In front of her was a figure dressed what looks like a full blue bodysuit with white marking that has a spider symbol on his chest with a mask that covered his face with two blue lenses where the eyes supposed to be at but what got her shocked was that he was handing upsidedown on a weird white string.

The figure asked," Are you alright Miss?"As he sounded concern for Claire.

Claire was taken back as she heard the voice of the masked individual voice and it sounded like a young male her age making her remembered a comic hero with the same appearance but with red and blue.

Claire asked," Spider-man?"As she is shocked seeing the iconic marvel character in front of her.

The Webslinger chuckled," I am Friendly Neighborhood Neo Spider."As he looks a the stunning face of Claire.

Claire said," We need to get out of here."As she looked at the web-slinger in front of her.

Neo - Spider jumps down and he gestures Claire to get on his back causing her to jump along with holding on to him. Neo-Spider shoots a web then begins web sling with Claire on his back making her scream in surprise.

Claire wanted to vomit at being so far up but she felt the calm cool airbrush against her hair making her feel at ease. Neo-Spider cotuined his web-slinging through the city until he felt Claire tap his shoulder.

Claire said,'' Thanks for saving me back there Spidey."As she looked very thankful.

Neo Spider said," Spidey? Anytime beautiful ."As he turns back to focus on swinging unaware of Claire blushing.

Claire thought " He calls me beautiful."As she couldn't believe she been complimented.

Neo Spider thought " Jesus Spidey what are you doing? Don't you remember the last time you allow someone to fall in love with you ?"As he berated himself about forgotten the last he has fallen in love.

_**Flashback **_

_**A fifteen-year-old Adam Parker wearing his usual clothes was just leaving out of his classroom until he collided with a brownish blonde hair with blue eyes girl that look like Gwen Stacy from Spectacular Spiderman dressed in her clothes.**_

_**Adam said," I am so sorry."As he looked sheepish.**_

_**The girl said," No it's my fault and my name is Emma Stacy."As she offers a handshake.**_

_**Adam said," Parker Adam Parker."As he accepts the handshake.**_

_**Flashback over **_

**INT. CHIEF IRONS' OFFICE - NIGHT.**

Claire and Neo Spider is inside the decorated office of one Brian Irons, Chief of the Racoon City Police Department. She approaches the desk. On top of it is the body of a young woman with a wound in her gut. The chair, which had its back to Claire and Spidey, spins round. A man in a shirt with a Police ID points his gun at Claire and Neo Spider.

Irons said," Oh, I'm terribly sorry...I thought you were another one of those Zombies."As he drops his gun.

Claire asked," Are you, Chief Irons? As she looked at the officer before her.

Irons said," Yes, that's me. And just who are you...no don't bother telling me. It makes no difference, you'll end up just like all the others." The chief notices Neo Spider making him raise an eyebrow.

Irons asked," Who are you some Halloween kid ?"As he at Neo Spider costume in confusion.

Neo Spider said," Why you, this is not a Halloween costume."As he felt insulted but Irons ignored him.

Irons can see that Claire is looking at the body lain out on his desk.

Irons said," That's the Mayor's daughter. I was told to look after her, but I failed...miserably. Just look at her...she was a true beauty, her skin nothing short of perfection." Irons pauses for a second.

Irons said," But, it will soon putrify and she will turn into a Zombie within the hour like all the others!"As his eyes left the girl.

Claire insisted," There must be some way to stop it!"As she tries to get the policemen to listen to reason.

Irons said," In a manner of speaking there is, either by putting a bullet through her brain...or by decapitating her completely." As he shrugged his shoulder.

Neo - Spider see Irons' collection of stuffed animal carcasses beside his chair.

Irons moaned," And to think that taxidermy used to be my hobby…"As he rubs his head anguishedly.

Irons exclaimed," But no longer! Please, I'd really like to be alone now."As he shoos the duo off.

The duo see a secret door and they got curious as they walked towards. Neo- Spider opens the door for Claire. encounters the little girl she saw near the S.T.A.R.S Office earlier.

She sees Claire, shrieks and tries to run by her but Claire gets hold of her hand.

Claire cried," Wait!"As she holds onto the girl.

Neo Spider said," We mean no harm little one."As he kneels down to little causing her to whimper as she saw him. Neo spider took off his mask revealing his face making the girl feel at ease.

Claire said," Easy, easy there We not a Zombie! Your safe now."As she tries to calm the little girl down.

Sherry hugs Claire and starts crying.

Claire said," My names Claire, what's yours?"As she tries to get the little girl to talk.

Sherry said," Sherry." As she said softly.

Neo Spider said," My name is Adam."As he smiles at the little girl.

Claire said," Do you know where your parents are?'"As she wonders about the girl's parents.

Sherry said," They both work at the Umbrella Chemical Plant, near the City limits."As she made the duo shocked.

Claire asked," The chemical plant? Then what are you doing here?" As she wonders why her parents left her here.

Sherry stated," My mom called and told me to go to the Police Station because it was too dangerous to stay at home."As she see the duo nodded their heads in agreement.

Claire said,'' By the look of things I'd say she was probably right, but it's dangerous here as well. You're better off coming with us."As she see that Sherry is a little hesitant.

Sherry said," But there's something out there...I don't know what it is, but I saw it! Much larger than any of those Zombies and its coming after me!" As she see something.

A terrifying Yell from an unknown monster can be heard from far away.

Claire said," What was that?'' As she turns around to look for the source of the sound.

Sherry cried,' That's what I was telling you about, it's here!" As she gains a fearful look.

Sherry runs off.

Neo Spider/Claire yelled," Sherry, wait!"As they call out to the little girl. The duo chases after Sherry.

**INT. SEWAGE DISPOSAL PASSAGE - NIGHT**

Claire and Neo Spider catches up with Sherry in the sewage disposal area.

Claire said," Sherry! We have been looking everywhere for you, I was so worried...We've got to go now honey okay? If we stay here that monster will find us. Let's go."As she tries to convince the little girl.

Claire said," No! I won't!"As she shook her head rapidly.

Claire asked," What's the matter? Don't you trust us?"As she looked a little hurt.

Neo Spider thought " Her daddy is around here."As he waits patiently.

Sherry stated," It's not that Claire, it's because of my daddy. He's over there, I heard him call my name...daddy must have been attacked by the monsters, I have to help him!"As she hears her daddy again."Sherry runs to a raised gap in the fencing at the end of the passage and

crawls through before the duo can catch up with her.

Claire yelled," Wait, Sherry, don't go alone! Sherry! Sherry!"As cried out to Sherry.

Neo Spider said," Crap we need to stop her."As he looked at Claire who nodded her head.

Claire is waiting for Sherry to return. She talks to Claire through the gap.

Sherry asked," Claire? Are you there?" As she made Claire eager to talk to Sherry

Claire asked," Sherry, are you okay? Did you find your dad?"As she is curious to see if Sherry found her daddy.

Sherry said," Yes, I'm okay but I couldn't find him...but I did find something

else for you, here."Sherry throws the Precinct (Club) Key through the gap.

Claire said," Thanks, sweetie. Now why don't you come over here, I want you to

stay with me."As she tried to persuade Sherry to stay with her and Neo Spider.

Sherry finds that the gap is too high to reach now.

Sherry stated," Claire, I can't reach the ventilation hole anymore but don't worry, I'll find another way. I can take care of myself." As Sherry runs off.

Claire said," Wait, Sherry come back! Sherry! Sherry!"As she called out to the young girl.

"_Claire !"_

Leon calls Claire on the radio.

Leon (OC) said," Do you read me, Claire? We now have access to the back of the

parking lot." As he made Clarie sigh in relief.

Claire said," Got it."As she gives Neo Spider a thumbs up who returned it.

Leon said,'' I'm getting out of here and heading to the sewer. Can you meet me

There?"

Claire said," I'm on my way." As she and Neo Spidey head back to Irons 's office.

Claire finds Sherry inside Chief Irons office making CLaire beam along with Neo Spider smiling

Claire said," Sherry! You're okay!" As she runs towards Sherry.

Sherry exclaimed.''I'm glad to see you're safe Claire." As she accept the hug from Claire and she felt Neo Spider pat her head.

Claire places the stones in sequence on the painting behind Chief Irons' desk .his reveals a secret room with an elevator. Sherry runs around the corner.

Sherry said," Claire!" As she got Claire's attention.

Claire: Me and Spidey going down there, stay here and wait for me Okay?"As she and Spidey looked at Sherry.

Sherry said," Okay be safe."As she sits down on the ground making the duo nodded as they downstairs.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy this because this is part 1. If you got any questions then let me know in the comments?**


	18. Chapter A Spider among the dead part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's **

**INT. SEWAGE DISPOSAL - NIGHT**

Neo Spider, Claire, and Sherry have made their way to the sewage disposal, to enter the

Sewers.

Claire said," C'mon, let's get out of here."As she raises from the water in the sewage with Neo Spider.

Claire helps Sherry into the water with the aid of Neo Spider. From above their current position, we see the Birkin monster stalking along the balcony. He hasn't seen Claire and Sherry or Neo Spider.

Sherry yelled," Claire!" As she heard the sound of the monster.

Claire said," Run!"As she gesture for Shirley to run away.

Neo Spider, Sherry, and Claire run through the gate and into the Sewer. As Claire and Sherry stand there, a floodgate opens sweeping Sherry into the depths below.

Claire asked," Sherry, where are you? Sherry! "As she looks for Sherry in the depth below in the sewage.

Sherry stands up in a lower section of the sewers getting CLaire and Neo Spider attention

Sherry yelled," Claire, I'm here!"As she cries out to the duo above her making them sigh in relief.

Sherry continues to a garbage disposal area. The floor collapses lowering her into a dump. She rises.

Sherry asked," Claire?"As

Sherry collapses, just as the Birkin monster closes in on her but Neo Spider came swing towards it then he punched the creature hard making a popping sound like the punch connected to the face of the creature sending it flying.

Neo Spider asked," You alright Sherry ?'' As he looked at the little girl who looked at the spot where the monster was originally at then he see her looking at him with a look of awe.

Sherry asked," How did you do that ?"As she looked at Neo Spider in wonder and awe making the spider-themed hero chuckle.

Neo Spider stated," Eating vegetables."As he ruffled Sherry 's hair making her giggle causing Neo Spidey to smile underneath his mask.

" NEO SPIDER !"

" SHERRY!"

Neo Spider and Sherry look up at Claire then Neo Spider quickly grabs Sherry to begin to shot a web towards where Claire is at making Claire jump back in surprise. Neo Spider sets Sherry down and he looks at Claire.

Claire said,' Good job and I see the other side."As she pointed to the other side making Neo Spider and Sherry look at where Claire is pointing. Claire and Sherry both got on Neo Spider back then Neo Spider begins web swing towards the other side.

**INT. SEWER B1 BRIDGE CONTROL ROOM**

As the trio enters the bridge control room, a woman in a lab coat confronts them at gunpoint but she see Sherry making her lower her gun. She see Neo Spider making her raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Annette asked," Who are you?" As Annette cocks her gun.

Annette suggested," Another spy sent by Umbrella, right? You're just after my husband'sG-Virus aren't you? I see you brought a friend in a costume."As she looks at Neo Spider with narrowed eyes.

Claire asked," Husband? Then you must be Annette." As she made Annette surprised by Claire.

Annette asked," What? Why do you have my little girl with you two?"As she looked at CLaire and Neo Spider.

Claire stated," Sherry was wandering around alone in the sewers and we couldn't leave her alone."As she looked at Annette who gained a look of horror on her face.

Annette asked," That's impossible, I told her to go to the police station, what is she doing here, William will be after her!" As she made Claire confused and Neo Spider narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Claire asked," William?"As she looked at Annette who had a grave expression on her face.

Annette stated matter of factly," That's right the creature that has been causing all this

destruction is none other than my husband. Annette gets a flashback about her husband's transformation.

**Flashback **

**We now flashback to a scene in the nearby underground sewage tunnels. Several Armed men in full body armor and protective gas masks and armed with machine guns are walking around the area information.**

**Umbrella Soldier stated," This way."As he ordered his men to follow towards the labs.**

**We now cut to a laboratory somewhere nearby. A young scientist, William Birkin is marveling at his latest experiment with a beaming smile.**

**William said,'' Its sheer perfection. My precious G-Virus, no one will ever take **

**you away from me.''As he looked at his creation with a beaming smile on his face.**

**At this, the soldiers burst into the room.**

**Umbrella Soldier said," There he is."As he gained the attention of his men.**

**William grabs his case of the G-Virus research and picks up a Pistol.**

**William said,'' So, you've finally come."As he cocked his pistol towards the soldiers.**

**Umbrella Soldier 2 said," Doctor, we're here to collect the G-Virus sample."As he tries to handle the matter peacefully.**

**William said,'' Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work.''As he tries to stand his ground.**

**William is backing up against the wall, clearly unable to take on several armed soldiers. As he backs up, he knocks over a vial of test tubes. One of the Soldiers opens fire, peppering William with bullets. He screams as he falls backward to the floor. The lead Soldier pushes the shooting soldier's gun away from him.**

**Umbrella Soldier stated," Stop it! You might hit the sample."As the soldier looked at the soldier who had the gun.**

**The Soldier moves over and collects the case.**

**Umbrella Soldier said," That's it alright. Okay, let's move out."As he ordered his men to follow him.**

**The Soldiers leave. A few moments later, Annette arrives and tends to her **

**husband.**

**Annette said," William...Oh my...hold on darling, I'm taking care of that bullet **

**wound, first, stay here."As she looks at the state of her husband in and she wanted to shed some tears. She begins working on the bullet wounds.**

**Meanwhile, several more soldiers in the sewers are in contact with the retrieval team.**

**Umbrella Soldier asked," ALPHA Team, have you retrieved the sample yet?"As he speaks into the walkie talkie**

**ALPHA Team Leader (V.O) stated," Affirmative. Meeting at the Rendezvous point in **

**One minute."**

**William notices one vial of the G-Virus lying on the floor. He injects himself with it. His eyes turn a piercing red.**

_**Flashback over**_

Claire asked," Are you telling me that he injected the G-virus into his own body?"As she looked at Annette on horror with Sherry but Neo Spider narrowed his eyes in disgust.

Annette stated," The G-Virus has the ability to revitalize cellular functions."As she avoided eye contact with the trio.

Meanwhile, several Soldiers in the sewers hear an unearthly roar from nearby.

Umbrella Soldier asked," What was that?"As he hears the unholy roar from nearby and he see his comrades heard it too.

Umbrella Soldier stated," Something's wrong, let's check it out. Over there!"As he saw some of his men fighting.

More Soldiers are battling the creature that was once William Birkin. They fire their weapons at the creature but to no avail.

Umbrella Soldier yelled," I'm stopping it!"As he tries to stop the creature from attacking them.

Umbrella Soldier asked," What is this thing?"As he asked several of the soldiers who back is against the wall.

William closes in on one of the soldiers and kills him.

Umbrella Soldier yelled," Noooooo!"As he see the monster once known as William Birkin came near him

The previous two soldiers hear the screams of their comrade.

Umbrella Soldier cried," Hurry! As they ran to the scene of the monster.

When they arrive they see William. He's eating cases of the G-Virus to get

even stronger.

Umbrella Soldier asked," What is this thing?"As he looked at the creature in shock and disgust as he stares it down.

Umbrella Soldier cried," Fire...Fire!"As he aimed his weapon at the creature along with his remaining comrade.

Both soldiers fire at William, but he closes in and kills one of them.

Umbrella Soldier," You Son of a...!" As he saw his only and remaining ally being eaten by the monster.

He continues to fire but runs out of ammo. He backs into the wall as William kills him too. Over the sound of the soldier's screams, we see rats eating cases of the G-Virus.

Claire asked," So those rats were the carriers of the virus?"

Annette stated," As a result of his transformation, William should have lost any prior memories he had as a human by now. He'll try to create offspring."As she briefly looked at Sherry for a moment but she missed the look of horror on Claire and Neo Spider

Claire asked," What: As she looked at Annette in shock with Neo Spider.

Neo Spider thought " He lost his memories from taking the virus."As he looked horrified about the virus.

Annette stated," Every G-Virus bioweapon including William has the ability to impregnate embryos into other life forms. That's why he's after Sherry."As she pointed towards Sherry who covered her face in horror.

Claire asked," What are you trying to say?"As she has a sinking feeling along with Neo Spider about what William is trying to do.

Annette said," A body with nonrelated genetic coding is likely to reject the embryos."As she made the trio realized what William is trying to do to Sherry.

Neo Spider thought " That Son of a bitch is trying to impregnate his own daughter with the virus."As he clenches his fist in horror and disgusted as he wondered if William truly cares for his family.

Claire said," We have to get out of here." As she leads her two companions to another room leaving Annette.

Annette watches them leave her view and she hears footsteps behind er causing her to turn around to see it was a woman have the physical appearance of Lady Vermin from Spiderman Unlimted but with blonde hair dressed in a yellow skin-tight suit with now sleeves and its back with claw marks.

The rat lady asked," Do you have the virus for me ?"As she looked Annette who nodded her head.

Annette went over to a table and she reached underneath it to pull out a case then she opens the cases the sample of the G Virus making the Rat Lady smile in delight as she walked over to the table.

The Rat lady said," Soon I will my desire."As she looks at the sample of the G-Virus in the case and she looks back at Annette to give her a nod.

The Ratlady remembered when she first meets Neo Spider back in their home dimension when they were in high school.

_**Flashback **_

_**Before she became who she is today she was a teenager called Karen Danvers who was a 15-year-olds high school student in the Queens and she was dressed in a light yellow shirt with a pink necktie along with a matching bag and skirt.**_

_**Karen Danvers thought " Just another boring day in the Queens."As she walked from the schoolyard of Horizon High School of Science and Technology. As she was walking down the street she failed to notice that people were running from something.**_

_**Karen finally saw the people fleeing and she saw something that made her pale in fear it was Jason Osborn or more famously known as The Goblin King who is monstrous with his skin turned into green scales, with larger pointy eyes, small green goblin ears, a double chin with horns sticking out and yellow eyes without pupils,dragon-like wings, horns, and cargo shorts.**_

_**The Goblin King shouted," SPIDER , SPIDER COME OUT TO PLAY!"AS he shoots a fireball from his mouth towards Karen.**_

_**Karen closes her eyes waiting for the inevitable but it never came as she was pulled from a web substance attach to her back making her let out a yelp of surprise as she was pulled to the roof by Neo Spider making her look at the hero in awe.**_

_**Karen said," You're Nee S-S-Spidey ."As she looks at the spider theme hero in wonder and awe.**_

_**Neo Spider quipped," That my name don't wear it out and say up it going to get dangerous down here."As he jumps down to the ground to fight the Goblin King who grinned at the sight of him.**_

_**The Goblin King stated," I thought you will never show up bug."As he flaps his wings towards Neo Spider.**_

_**Neo SPider grumbled," Spider ar Arachnid Gobby."As he swings towards The Goblin King.**_

_**On the roof of the Building Karen could only look at the battle with a lustful on her face as she watches Neo Spider fight The Goblin King. She watches as Neo Spider fight the Goblin King.**_

_**Karen whispered," My Spider ."As she watches the fight or more specific Neo Spider with a lustful gaze.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Lady Rodent swooned," Soon I will have you my Spider and nothing cant stop me from taking you."As she looks at the case with a lustful grin on her face as she thought about Neo Spider and she can't wait to claim her prize.

**Notes; Here is the new chapter/part of this arc and there will be more to come very soon. If you got any idea for a story for an Avenger then let know if so then pm me. Should Danny Phantom be in the final battle and what should his costume look like. Which adaption of the marvel character you all want to show up in this story?**


	19. Chapter Spider among the dead part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's. **

**INT. CHIEF IRONS TORTURE CHAMBER - NIGHT**

Chief Irons can be heard laughing making the trio stay on their toes as they enter the torture chamber.

Irons stated," So, you've made it this far. Not bad girl! Clown and little girl."As he see them entering his chamber.'' As he grabs his gun from his holster

Irons declared," I'm not letting ANYONE leave my town, Everyone's gonna die!"As he scared the trio.

Claire asked," Calm down Chief, what happened?" As she tries to reason with the deranged Chief policemen.

Irons shouted," Shut up!"As he made Claire and Sherry jump in fright making Neo Spider scowl at him

Irons points his gun at Claire.

Irons stated," You couldn't possibly understand what's happened. Those monsters

from Umbrella have destroyed my beautiful town! How could they do that to me after everything I've done for them!?"As he removed the safety on the gun then he started loading up the bullets.

Neo Spider thought " He is going to shoot us."He looked at the deranged Chief with narrowed eyes.

Claire shouted," So it is true, you have been working for Umbrella...then you must

know about the G-Virus, what is it tell me!" As she looked at Chief Iron fiercely.

Irons said," If you must know, it is the agent that can turn humans into the ultimate Bio-Weapon, superior to the T-Virus in every way. William Birkin is the genius behind the project.

Claire asked," William Birkin?"As she felt the name is familar and she looked over at Neo Spider who narrowed his eyes in shock.

Irons stated," I'm sure you've already have his little girl here. Sherry? Isn't it? In case you haven't already figured it out, the monster that's been tearing my precinct apart is yet another product of the G-Virus, The Ultimate Bio Weapon! Umbrella must be trying to cover its tracks, but If I'm going to go, I'm going to take you with me!" As he pointed towards Sherry who is getting scared and Claire had aa horrified expression on her face.

Irons is about to kill the trio when he doubles over in pain causing the trio to look at him with concern.

Irons stated," My chest...can't...take the pain!"As he drops his gun and in favor of holding his chest in pain.

Chief Irons screams in pain as his chest is ripped open from the inside.

The parasitic creature which shot down his throat earlier shoots out from

Irons decimated chest and scoots down a trapdoor, while Irons bloodied and the mutilated corpse falls to the floor. The Trio goes down the trapdoor to investigate.

As they walked down the trapdoor Claire looked at Neo Spider 's back and she wonders how did he become who was along with how became a hero that he is today.

Claire asked," Hey Neo Spider how did you become the hero that you are today?"As she looked at the spider-themed hero who paused in his step.

Neo Spider said," Alright let do this one more time my name is Adam Parker and I am the only Spider in my home universe."As he missed Claire and Sherry's eyes widened in shock.

Neo Spider begins to tell the tale of how he becomes a hero after losing his parents at a young age then being adopted by his aunt and uncle. He told them when he got older he went back to his parent's old home he stumbles upon their spider experiment along with telling them that he was bitten by a spider that gotten loose making the girls wince for him in pity.

He begins telling the two girls about the enemies he from The Sinister Six, The Golbin King, The enforcer to Virus but he also told them about his failures or more in important about failing to save the love of his life.

He told them that he and his former friend Jason Osborn both loved a girl name, Emma Stacy making Claire felt a sting of jealous but she and Sherry was horrified after hearing from Neo Spider that she was thrown off the bridge by Jason Osborn who was The Goblin King from taking his bastardized version of the Oz formula and the girls felt their hearts break as they hear that Adam tries to save Emma by diving after her and using his web. Before Emma hits the ground Adam's web reaches her and stops the fall. Unfortunately, the web stretches and Emma hits her head on the floor, which causes her to die instantly.

Adam told them about Avengers making them curious about the rest of the team and they looked at amazed that there is a team of heroes traveling the multiverse to protect it from a threat coming there way.

Adam said," That my story."As he walks ahead in silence leaving his two female companions to look at each other slowly processing the information that was given to them by Neo Spider.

Claire thought " Adam seen so much and he is still willing to save the world."As she looked at the back of Neo Spider with awe on her face.

Sherry thought " Spidey you have seen so much horror in your world and you still rise above it."As she looked at her new hero in appreciation and awe.

As they walking towards the trash heap room and Neo Spider spider senses tingled as he stops in his tracks he saw giant Alligator which has emerged from the sewage. He quickly jumped towards the giant Alligator then he punched it hard on the mouth sending it back to the sea.

" Sherry !"

Neo Spider turns around sees Sherry lying amongst various waste and trash. Neo Spider and Sherry ran over to Sherry.

Claire shouted," Come on, wake up Sherry!"As she shakes the little girl up with the aid of Neo Spider.

Sherry eventually comes to.

Sherry moaned," My stomach...It hurts."As she holds her stomach in pain along with letting a few tears.

Claire said," Don't worry you'll be fine; Come on, let's go." As she tries to ease Sherry who is holding her stomach in pain.

Neo Spider grabs the girls and put them on his back then he begins web swing towards the large scale transport from the factory toward Umbrella's secret laboratory, Sherry starts to feel ill.

Sherry moaned," Claire, Adam, my stomach...my stomach hurts."As she made Neo Spider pick up the paces. He saw a G - Type monster claw heading his way causing him to quickly webbed the monster's claw.

Claire stated," Hang in there Sherry, she's burning up. I have to hurry before the embryo's pupate."As they landed to the ground of the laboratory.

**INT. MEDICAL ROOM – NIGHT**

Claire carries Sherry to a nearby medical room and Sherry was wearing Claire's jacket which was given to her by Claire. Neo Spider was on watch looking out for any suspicious characters

Sherry wakes up.

Sherry cried," Claire?"As she gained Claire 's attention making the redhead turned around.

Claire smiled," You're finally awake."As she looked at the little girl with Neo Spider.

Sherry muttered," Isn't this…"As she looks around with a tired look on her face

Sherry is wearing Claire's jacket.

Claire stated," That's okay, you keep it. I'm sure it will keep you safe. "

Sherry said," Thank you, Claire and Adam. Even though I'm an only child, neither of my parents spent much time with me...because of their work. I grew up alone. But now that you're with me I finally have someone to rely upon."As she looked up at Claire with a sad smile and tears in her eyes melting the hearts of the older people.

Sherry cries.

Claire cooed," Sherry. Rest here for me, I'll be right back as soon as I've found the antidote for you. Adam watches her." As she went to go to the lab for an antidote.

Little did they know that Lady Rodent was watching her with narrowed eyes as she saw Claire staring at the back of Neo Spider making Lady Rodent snarled in rage at Claire.

Lady Rodent said," No will steal my Spider no one."As she declared to herself and she clenches the case of the sample.

**INT. OUTSIDE BIRKIN'S LAB - NIGHT**

After acquiring the lab card key, Claire exits the lab to be confronted by armed Annette Birkin who is narrowing his eyes at her

Claire cried," Annette!" As she stares in surprise at Annette who is glaring at her.

Annette declared," You killed William, I'll never forgive you for that." As she scowled at her reaching for her gun.

Annette cocks her gun.

Claire cried," Wait!"As she raises both of her hands up in surrender but Annette simply trained her gun on her.

Annette said," I've just prepared a sample of the G-Virus, and this time no one will take it from me. This is the most significant piece of research my husband has ever left in my hands.

Claire said," Stop it, Sherry's in serious trouble, William implanted her with his embryo, there's no telling when they'll pupate. If that happens, Sherry won't…" As she tries to convince Annette.

Annette asked," What?"As she put down her guns and she looked surprised by this

A gurgling sound can be heard causing the two women to turn around.

Annette asked," William!?" As she wonders if is her husband William that took the virus.

Annette abandons Claire and runs towards the door leading to the control

center. The monster that was once William Birkin, stands before Annette.

Annette cried," William! You're alive!"As she looked at her monstrous husband

Birkin savagely slashes Annette across her torso. Her screams are heard

by Claire who rushes in to find Birkin disappearing through some piping on the ceiling. Annette lies in a pool of blood on the floor with a massive wound across her torso.

Annette groans as Claire kneels near her.

Annette (Weakly)said," W-William...is alive! He's getting stronger with each skin he casts off. Sherry!"As she coughs up blood from her mouth and she looks up at Claire who is looking at her with a look of pity.

Claire said," Tell me what I need to know! How can I save Sherry?"A she looks down at Annette who has a guilty and was reaching for something.

Annette said weakly," I have detailed information...everything you need to know to prepare the antidote is right here.

Annette hands Claire a file.

Annette said weakly," Save my daughter...and tell her I'm sorry I wasn't a better

mother.

Annette begins to lose consciousness.

Annette muttered," Sherry…" As she thought about her wayward daughter and her failure as a parent.

Annette croaks and dies.

Claire cried," Annette!" As she tries to wake up Annette but she see that Annette isn't moving to make Claire sigh sadly.

" Claire are you alright ?"

Claire turns around to see Neo Spider with Sherry on his back piggyback style then Neo Spider saw Annette 's corpse making him look at Sherry who is sniffing at seeing her mother on the floor motionless.

Sherry said," Mommy."As she gets down from Neo SPider to run over to her mother's corpse and she tries to get her to wake up but she is not moving. Sherry felt two hands on her shoulders making her turn around to see it was Neo Spider and Claire looking at her in concern.

Neo Spider said," Sherry we are sorry for your loss. But you are not alone ."As he takes off his mask showing his sad eyes towards Sherry.

Claire stated," You have us to count on me and Adam to be here for you."As she offered Sherry a comforting smile.

Sherry said," Thank you, guys."She smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes and she stands up.

The trio then goes for a group hug and they were silent until they broke apart to head off on their journey until they hear slow clapping making them stop then they turn around to see Lady Rodent making Neo Spider scowl at her.

Neo Spider growled," You ."As he saw Lady Rodent standing before them holding needle looking at them with a self-mocking smirk.

Lady Rodent purred," Hello my Spider ." As she winked at Neo Spider who narrowed his eyes at her with Claire while Sherry runs behind them making Lady Rodent smirk evilly.

Neo Spider said darkly," Claire and Sherry please get out of here immediately."As he cracks his knuckles making the two women scared and making Lady Rodent aroused.

Lady Rodent purred," My Spider I am afraid they will staying especially the little girl since my partner will be disappointed not seeing his little girl." As she gestures to the ceiling making the trio look up in horror.

On the ceiling was the monster that once called William Birkin making Sherry whimper at seeing her daddy making Claire come down to her level to hug her. Lady ROdent injected herself with the G -Virus causing her to let out an inhuman scream which gained everyone as they see Lady Rodent transform into a Rat Birkin monster causing William to jump down.

Neo Spider shouted," Holy Cow."As he can only look on in shock at Lady Rodent's new form with Claire who is shielding Sherry.

The G-Virus Lady Rodent let out a roar with William and they charge at Neo Sider who webbed them to the wall only for them to break out of the web making Neo Spider curse them he quickly grabs the two girls then he activates his invisibility to escape making the two mutants roar in anger.

Meanwhile, in the barren wasteland, the same shadowy figure was sitting on his throne with red eyes looking multiple worlds but his eyes landed on Wonder Mistress 's world where Creed is locked up.

The shadowy figure said," Time for him to get an early release ."As he stands up from his throne and heads to the universe.

**Notes; Here is part 3 and there is more to come for The Avengers story. So if you got any ideas then let me know via pm and I hope to respond to you. I Favs: 18 - Follows: 14 for this story and I want to keep this up. Also should Danny Phantom be apart of My Endgame Arc?**


	20. Chapter Spider among the dead part 4

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

**INT. CONTROL CENTRE - NIGHT**

The trio sees Leon via the security monitor in the control centre, and Claire calls him on the radio.

Claire cried," Leon, we made it!"As she speaks through the radio to Leon

Leon asked," Claire is that you, Where are you?"As he sounded worried about Chris 's Redfield sister.

Claire said," I can see you on the monitor. Never mind about that now, Leon and I have a friend that been helping me and Sherry.

Leon asked," Wait a second, who are they, where are you going? "As he sounded both worried and curious.

Claire stated," He is a friend and let just say he is amazing."As she ended the call to Leon and she looks at Neo Spider who was looking down at the ground.

Claire asked," Adam who was that Rat lady?"As she wondered about the Rat lady who transformed into that rat monster after taking the G-virus.

Neo Spider stated," A ghost from my past that I wish to stay buried."As he takes off his mask revealing his face that bitter and sad.

Sherry asked," Who is she, Adam ?" As she looked at Neo Spider with innocent eyes and curiosity in her eyes.

Neo Spider begins to tell them that was his forme classmate Karen Danvers who now goes by Lady Rodent from experimenting on herself so she can claim him for herself making Claire felt a stab of jealousy but she along with Sherry was horrified to learn that she had a hand in Emma Stacey's demise.

Claire gasped," Oh … my … God ."As she covered herself in horror and disgust at Lady Rodent 's action that leads to Emma's death.

Sherry asked," Why would she do something so heinous to Emma?"As she looked ready to cry in tears.

Neo Spider stated," She wanted me for her own selfish lust."As he scowls in disgust at Lady Rodent's intention behind helping The Goblin King.

The Trio started making their way to the bottom platform so they but they hear growling causing them to see Lady Rodent and William standing there making the trio eyes widened but Neo Spider race into action.

Neo Spider yelled," Claire get Sherry out of here I will handle this!"As he races towards the two growling monsters.

Claire and Sherry looked worried for Neo Spider but they ran towards the stairs making Wiliam notices right away but he was webbed by Neo Spider who slashed from behind by Lady Rodent making Neo Spider wince.

The two girls finally reach the bottom platform. They see a train, starting up.

She sees Leon by an open door.

Leon yelled," Claire...Hurry! Claire!"As he waved his hand frantically gaining Claires's attention as she saw him.

Leon needs to duck back into the train after He nearly loses his head on a wall. The complex is now violently shaking. It's only a matter of time before it explodes. As the train roars by, Claire spots an open door and heads to it. Claire enters the train and sees Leon inside and places an

unconscious Sherry on a seat.

Claire yelled," She is the seat !"As she looked relieved that she and Sherry made to safety but she remembered Neo Spider is still fighting.

Claire said," My friend is still up there ."As she got Leon's attention who was about to say something but he saw Neo Spider swing from the building.

Leon asked," How is he doing that and who is that ?"As he saw Neo Spider lowering to the ground.

Claire said," Leon Kenndey meet The Amazing Neo Spider."As she introduced Neo Spider to Leon who surprised.

The survivors then boarded the train and they ride the train to get to safety from the two monsters that still in the lab.

The train shudders and Sherry falls off the seat making CLaire and Neo SPider concern for her safety.

Leon cried," Stay down!"As he stays low to the ground of the train with the others who is following his lead.

The three heroes recover and they all stand up

Leon stated," Sherry's unconscious." As Leon pointed to the knocked out Sherry that on the ground making Neo Spider and CLaire worry but Claire remembered something as she went near Sherry.

Claire stated," I have the antidote. If I give it to her…"As she retrieves the antidote so she can give it to Sherry.

Claire administers the antidote.

Leon asked," Claire, what's happening?"As he see Sherry isn't moving or anything making three worried.

Claire pleaded," Not now! C'mon Sherry, wake up! Wake up, please wake up.'' As she tries to wake up Sherry.

Sherry eventually comes to.

Sherry: Claire? Where am I?"As she wakes sleepy and she saw Claire in her vision

Claire said,'' Oh, my God has protected you. It will always be with you.'' As she looks at Sherry who awakens.

We see the back of Claire's jacket. It reads 'Made in heaven'.

Sherry said,'' Claire.'' Grabbing the older girl's attention as she looked happy.

Claire cried happily,'' Sherry!'' As she hugged the little girl making Sherry hug her back making the two males smile at the scene.

Leon said Triumphantly," It worked!" As he see Sherry up and awakened along with seeing Claire happy.

Claire said," Oh, Sherry you're gonna be okay!" As she continued to hug the little girl.

Leon said," It's finally over."As he looked relieved by not having to deal with zombies anymore

Claire said," No, I have to find my brother."As she lets go of Sherr who ran over to Neo Spider making the hero pick her up.

Leon stated," You're right this is just the beginning but I want to know the guy who is like a human spider."As he looked at Neo Spider who is holding Sherry.

Neo Spider said," My name is Neo Spider and from my universe, I am the only Spider."As he made Leon raise an eyebrow.

Neo Spider begins to tell Leon what he told the two girls and Leon have his mind blow away in shock as he learned of a multiverse theory making Leon in awe.

Leon enters the driver's compartment of the train.

Leon whispered,'' Goodbye Ada.''As he thought his teammate briefly with a solemn look.

The train jerks and all characters are thrown around. A claxon blairs out.

Leon emerges from the main cabin.

Leon asked," What was that?''Leon attempts to get the end of the train, but a computer voice starts up as he is between the first to cars.

Computer Voice (OC): Warning! A biohazardous outbreak is imminent! The emergency

system has been activated. This train will detonate! Repeat this train will detonate!

Leon asked," What's wrong?"As he tries to look for the problem

Leon cried," I don't know, the door won't open!"As he struggled to open the first car door.

Leon goes to the second car and Neo Spidey on the second laying on the windshield knocked out. Leon begins trying to get Neo Spider and he see Neo Spider getting up making Leon sigh in relief.

Neo Spider said," We need to find Claire and Sherry."As he gets up from the car and he looks around for the two girls.

INT. TRAIN CAR - DAY

Leon and Spidey find the Birkin monster, now a monstrous blob is a culprit making the duo scowl.

Neo Spider stated," Got this monster ."As he webbed the monster up and he looks for the two girls.

Computer Voice (OC) said," Warning, the self destruct sequence has been activated, each train compartment will detonate sequentially."

Claire cried," No!"As she and Sherry look on in horror as she hears the alarmed.

Leon cried," Claire, stop the train!"

Claire said," I can't, the door to the control room is locked!"As she tries to stop the train from crashing.

The Birkin monster is oozing through to the main car making Claire panic as she saw the monster.

Sherry: Claire, what is it?

Claire shouted," Stay down!"As she looked back at Sherry gets back down to the ground level and she looks at the monster.

The Birkin monster has now emerged inside the car. Sherry screams as Claire and Sherry back up as the Birkin monster gains on them.

Claire asked,'' Leon, Adam, where are you?"As she wonders where her two male friends at.

**INT. TRAIN ROOF - DAY**

Leon is hanging tough on the roof of the train and Neo Spider is on the train looking the monster who is hissing at him.

Leon and Neo Spider see parts of the Birkin monster as it slowly consumes the first car making them both curse their luck.

Leon asked,'' You don't give up, do you!?'' As he cocks his gun to be ready for anything

The Birkin monster is still consuming the first car.

Claire asked," Sherry? What are you doing!"As she looked at Sherry who is crawling under a gap in the door which leads to the train's controls.

Sherry stated," We have to stop the train, right? I can do it!"As she goes deeper into the gap of the train.

Claire faces the Birkin monster. She notices a panel below...

Claire taunted," Come and get me, I'm right here!"As she got the blob 's attention casuing it to hiss.

Sherry is trying to select the right switch.

Sherry: Hum, which one is the right switch...maybe this one?" As she grabs one of the switches of the train.

Leon hangs over the front of the train and sees Sherry.

Leon yelled," Sherry!"As he caught Sherry's attention as she looks at Leon.

Sherry yelled," Leon!"As she looked at Leon who notices the switch in the control room.

Leon yelled," Press the switch, over there!"As he hangs off the train.

Sherry cried," Got it!" As she presses the switch in the train control room.

The Birkin monster has consumed the first car and is set to continue through to the main cab.

**INT. UNDERNEATH TRAIN - DAY**

Claire is hanging underneath the train, avoiding the Birkin monster.

The train grinds to a holt and Neo Spider jumps up to fire several webs at the blobs trying to slow it down but he just ignored the web balls.

Claire sighed," Finally."As she watches the monster vanishes from her view.

Leon asked," Are you alright?"As he looked at the little girl.

Sherry said," I'm Okay."As she nodded her head at Leon who sighs happily.

Leon cried," Claire...Claire...Claire!"As he looks for Claire.

Claire said," Right here." As she got Leon and Sherry 's attention.

Sherry cried," Claire! "As she looked up at to see Claire

Claire said," I guess we all made it."As she made her way over to the duo and she along with the remembered that Neo Spider on the train fighting the blob.

The trio yelled," ADAM!" As they saw the wall-crawler jumping down toward them making them worry for the web-slinger.

By now, the Birkin monster has fully consumed the Train and is oozing out

the windows to the horror of the four.

Claire yelled," It won't quit! C'mon, we have to get out of here. Run!"As she begins to turn around in fear.

All four characters make sprint away from the train as the watch the monster fully consume the train.

The timer on the Train's self destruct sequence click down as they see the Birkin Monster...3...2...1.

The train explodes, a sheet of flame spraying out of the tunnel making

Claire, Leon, Neo Spider, and Sherry are safe near the railway line, in the desert as the train exploded.

**EXT. DESERT RAILWAY - DAY**

Claire asked," So it's finally over!?"As she checks for anymore for monsters but she sighs and she see Neo Spider her sigh happily.

She looks at Sherry who has sooty marks on her face making Neo Spider and Claire look at her sadly with Leon.

Claire said," You look terrible!"As she went towards Sherry with a look of concern and worry with Neo Spider.

Sherry notices Claire herself has the burns crushing the little girl 's heart and she see Neo Spider condition as she saw his costume which was slightly torn with half of his mask tore revealing half of his mask.

Sherry declared," No worse than you Claire! Especially you Adam!" As she looked at the two older teenagers.

Leon said," C'mon, time to leave."As he gestures towards the trio making Claire and Sherry confusion but Neo Spider nodded his head in agreement.

Claire asked," Now, what's wrong? Is something following us?" As she looked confused with Sherry

Leon declared," We have to go."As he tries to convince Claire that they need to go and get out of here.

Claire asked," Go where?"AS she realized the world isn't safe for her or Sherry but before Leon could say anything.

" _Maybe I can help !"_

The four see a portal forming showing the Avengers tower making everyone excluding Neo SPider eyes widened.

Leon asked," What … the … fuck?"As he saw the portal and he wipes his eyes to see if he is truly seeing a portal.

Neo Spider said," That the portal to my world and maybe you three can live in my world."As he looked at three.

Leon said," Claire and Sherry go with him."As he looked at the two girls who looked suprised by his answer.

The two girls looked shocked and they nodded their heads then they walked with Neo Spider to the portal causing the portal to close.

**Claire Redfield will return **

**Notes; The Arc is finally over and there will be more to come so see you soon. If you got any ideas for the story then let me know soon enough and if you got any other marvel characters to let know via pm.**


	21. Chapter 21 Test your might part 1

**Disclaimer: I own my Oc's.**

In Outworld, Shang Tsung is on his knees before Shao Kahn. Baraka, Reptile, and Kitana stand over the sorcerer expectantly.

Shao Kahn shouted," You failed me! Five hundred years I have waited! Now I must wait for

five hundred more!" As he looked down at Shang Tsung who is being held down by Shao Kahn's warriors.

Shang Tsung said," My lord! All is not lost!" As he tries to convince Shao Kahn to listen to him and let him go but Kahn turns around and begins speaking to himself.

Shao Kahn shouted," Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament!"As his words made Shang flinch in fear.

Shang Tsung pleaded," My lord!"As he tries to plead again with Shao Kahn but Shao Kahn wouldn't budge.

Shao Kahn said," I should have taken Earthrealm by force! But I am bound by their

rules."As he ignores the ancient sorcerer pleads as he is disappointed in him. He sits on his throne.

Shao Kahn stated," Rules that cannot be broken."As he scowled bitterly at Shang Tsung who is pleading with him.

Shang Tsung pleaded," My lord-" As he tries one last time to plead with Shao Kahn but Shao looked uninterested.

Shao Kahn ordered," Kill him!"As he gave Kitana a dismissal wave signaling her to go for the kill.

Baraka and Reptile restrain Tsung as Kitana prepares her bladed fans ready to kill Shang Tsung for his failures.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you Her Khan !"

Kitana stop as her blade reached Shang's neck as she and along with everyone saw a figure stepping out of the shadows the throne room. The figure was a male that stood at 6 ft. 1 resembling the Red Skull wearing what The Red Skull wore in Captian America: The First Avengers. This is Boris Schmidt or he prefers The Skull leader of Chimera which is a military terrorist group/science research. The reason why Boris's face looks like this because he took an imperfect super-soldier serum that burned his face.

Couples months later Skull posed as a US military recruitment but in reality, they were looking for someone worthy of trying the perfect Super-Soldier serum. After several failures from some of the recruits that died Skull found success in Tyson Manson.

Tyson Manson found out about Chimera's true intention causing Tyson to destroy the whole base along with almost killing Skull himself but he fleed leaving the Skull to die. The Skull survived and swore vengeance against Tyson who became the Martyr.

" WHO ARE YOU!"

The Skull said," Calm down Shao Kahn I offer to aid in your conquest ."As the Skull has a passive look on his face as he stared at The Emperor of Outworld.

Shao Kahn barked," I have no time for this! Kitana kill him where he stands!" As Shao Kahn looked over at his daughter.

Kitana makes her way over to where but before she could lay a hand on him she was shot in the leg causing her to scream in pain making Shao Kahn stand up while his servants got alarmed as they saw a figure step out from the shadows.

A six-foot-three dark brown hair man in full body armor, wearing a mask that covered his mouth and jaw, and a metal arm that replaced his old flesh holding the hand-gun that had the smoke coming out of the barrel making Kitana narrowed her eyes at him.

Skull stated," Stand down Soldier ."As he smirked at his servant who puts his guns back in his hostler.

Shao Kahn stated," State your business ."As he narrowed his eyes at Skull and The Winter soldier.

Skull insisted," We are allies and what if can help you invade Earthrealm."As he smirked when he saw Shao Kahn perked up.

Shao Kahn said," Continue…"As he saw The Skull smirk get bigger as he has Shao Kahn's attention.

Skull said," It seems that I have your attention and I will invade Earthrealm for you."As he bowed towards Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn asked," What do you have in mind?" As he leaned forwarded interested in the SKull's plan.

Skull said," I will send my men to Earthrealm along with some of your men."As he smirked at Shao Kahn who smirked back.

A couple of days later in Earthrealm Special forces with the aid of the, polices were fighting C.H.I.M.E.R.A Soldiers who looked like the Hydra soldiers from Captian America: First Avenger they were firing at civilians, soilders.

Sonya was fighting some of the C.H.I.M.E.R.A Soldiers but she is in a bad position as she is getting fatigued as the number game finally getting to her. As she looks up at the soldiers were about to shoot at but a figure jumped in front of her wielding a shield.

" Where I am from ganging up on a lady is cowardly."

The Martyr stood in front of Sonya who looked at him with shock and confusion as she saw his outfit but the C.H.I.M.E.R.A soilders was about to fire at him but they blasted by Sentinel making Sonya gasp in shock at Sentinel.

Sentinel stated," Martyr I got them you get the lady to safety."As he went into action leaving MArtyr with Sonya.

Sonya asked," Who are you, people?'' As she looks at MArtyr then at Sentinel who is blowing up C.H.I.M.E.R.A soilders.

Martyr said," We are here to help Ma'am ."As he guided Sonya out of the war zone that is the city.

Meanwhile, The U.S. Army is fighting a losing battle against Tarkatans equipped with

shotguns and rocket launchers, as well as twenty-foot high Outworld

Monstrosities but more importantly C.H.I.M.E.R.A soldiers. Kurtis Stryker and his partner Kabal are currently standing on a rooftop, watching the Outworld invaders advance.

Kurtis Stryker said," Fifteen... Sixteen... Seventeen... Eighteen. Kabal, call it in."As he looked over at Kabal who is calling it.

Kabal said," Base. Eagle Two. We count eighteen. One-eight bogies. Southbound on

Olympic." As he speaks into the walkie talkie she reported the situation.

"Roger that."

Kabal stated," Eagle Two out." As he and Stryker continued to look down at the lower level of the city.

Stryker said," This is not happening." As he saw the things that they are fighting at the lower level with a look of disbelief.

Kabal said," Not what I was thinking when I swore to protect and serve."As he witnesses an archer firing several ar

Stryker asked,' What is that?" As he wondered as he looked down at the building that he and Kabal are at.

They look down the building to see Reptile climbing towards them making Stryker and Kabal eyes widened in shock.

Kabal said," I'm thinking shoot first, ask questions later."As he cocks his gun ready to shoot at Reptile.

Stryker stated," Fine with me."As he also cocked his gun towards Reptiles

They begin shooting at Reptile, but he dodges the shots with ease and continues climbing. As he nears the top he leaps over them and lands behind them.

Stryker cried," Pistols!"As he and Kabal grabbed their pistol to shoot at Reptile.

They draw their pistols and fire again, but Reptile blocks the attacks by spewing forth some acid vapor, which acts as a shield. As the two officers reload, Reptile strikes with his tongue, disarming Kabal and knocking him over. He then tongues Stryker's gun, disarming him.

Stryker declared," Enough of this! It's you and me, Freakshow!" As he was about to fight Reptile but an arrow hit the center of Reptile hit killing him.

Stryker asked," What was that ?"As he was walked over to the dead Reptile and he see an arrow sticking through his head. Stryker whirled around to see Ryu holding his bow.

Ryu said," Woah I am here to help. Help your partner."As he pointed towards Kabal who is still on the ground.

Stryker walks over to Kabal and helps him up.

Stryker stated," C'mon. We're going street level. We've been compromised. Kid, you are coming with us."As he looked over at Ryu who nodded his head.

Kabal stated," It ain't safe down there. Who the kid?"As he looked at Ryu up and down making his eyebrow raised as he saw the bow and arrow.

Stryker countered," Better there than here."As he and the duo moved out downstairs to help out the best they can.

The scene then cuts to the three of them at the ground level of the building they're in.

Army troopers are falling back, being chased by one of the gigantic monsters seen earlier. Kabal notices someone on the bridge across from them.

Kabal cried," Stryker! Check her out!" As he points to the direction of something

Stryker and Ryu look and they both see a female in a rather revealing purple leotard and leggings making Ryu nearly blush but he remembered who she is from seeing her true face.

Kabal said," Whaddya think? Friend or foe."As he looked at the unknown female heading near them.

Stryker stated," Foe." As he grabbed his weapon making Ryu follow right behind him with his bow along with grabbing an arrow.

Kabal asked," Dressed like that? What about you kid?"As he looked at Ryu who is narrowing his eyes at the female.

Ryu said," Foe. She is leading us in a false sense of security ."As he looked at the female who comes near the place.

Stryker said," Definitely foe. Cover me."As he walks out of the building towards the bridge.

As army troopers round a corner to fight an unseen foe, Stryker walks out to the bridge. As Mileena approaches, he calls out to her.

STRYKER asked," Hey, what're you doing out here?"As he narrowed his eyes at Mileena.

She laughs and pulls off her mask, revealing her Tarkatan features.

MILEENA shrieked," Looking for a new playmate!"As she grabbed her sai ready to stab Stryker.

They fight. Restraining himself to using non-lethal force, Stryker manages to eventually subdue the feral "daughter" of Shao Kahn.

Stryker stated," You're coming with me."As he went to arrest Mileena.

A loud roar causes Stryker to turn his head to the bridge to the left of him. A large creature, shaped like a gigantic pterodactyl, flies overhead. While he's distracted, Mileena manages to pick herself up and charge at him, when several lightning bolts shock her into unconsciousness. Raiden who fired the bolts - floats down from the sky and lands next to Stryker.

Stryker asked," Who... who are you?"As he lowers his gun just in case.

Before Raiden can answer, he grabs his head in pain as he receives another

vision. This time, we are not shown what it is.

Stryker asked," You all right?"As he felt concern for the Thunder God.

As Raiden recovers, a loud roar by the other bridge attracts their attention. They see Johnny Cage getting beaten up by a centaur - Motaro.

Stryker asked," Johnny Cage fighting a giant monster? What is this, "Time Smashers"?!"As he looked on in disbelief at the scene.

Raiden flies over to the bridge and blasts Motaro with lightning before he can deliver a fatal blow. He finishes off Motaro by hitting him with his torpedo attack. The resultant force sends Motaro through the bridge and into the water below.

Kabal asked," That guy just shot lightning. From his hands. How'd he do that?"As he looked at his partner and Ryu.

Ryu asked," Gods?"As he looked at the two policemen.

Stryker said," No Idea."As his eyes leave the scene

A loud growling emanates to their right. Before them, they see Kintaro

approaching.

Stryker ordered," Spread out. Give 'im multiple targets.

Kabal moves to Stryker's right while Ryu moves to Stryker 's left, across the bridge. Before he can pull the trigger, Kintaro blasts him with his flame breath. Kabal is set ablaze,

screaming in agony as his skin cooks. Stryker is prevented from rushing to his aid lest Kintaro does the same to him.

Kintaro mocked," Humans. Less ugly when they burn."As he made Stryker and Ryu gritted their teeth in anger.

Meanwhile, Martyr and Sonya were in the car heading towards a Special Forces but suddenly the Winter Soldier lands on the car roof he then starts shooting at them until Martyr pulls the broken handle making the Winter Soldier drop down onto the street, as another car smashes into the trio's car and pushes them along, the Winter Soldier jumps back onto their car, smashes through the windscreen and pulls out the steering wheel.

Sonya cried," Shit."Sonya starts shooting at him but the Winter Soldier jumps onto the vehicle behind them, as the trio's car is being pulled off the road Tyson holds on to the car door.

The Martyr cried," Hang on!"As he breaks open the door, holding onto Sonya and, they slide on the car door through the streets.

The Winter Soldier is joined by C.H.I.M.E.R.A agents and they start shooting at them, the duo scatter and runoff in different directions with the Winter Soldier shooting at Sonya but she manages to shoot him in his eye goggle mask and runoff.

Winter Soldier said," She's mine. I'll take care of her Find him. "The Winter Soldier goes in pursuit of Sonya as the C.H.I.M.E.R.A agents go after Martyr who manages to fend them off as they shoot at him, Martyr then notices the Winter Soldier in pursuit of Sonya.

Sonya said," Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!"To the civilians as she tries to get away from the Winter Soldier.

Sonya was suddenly gets shot in the shoulder, she falls and looks around her, as the Winter Soldier comes up from behind to shoot her Steve jumps in and attacks him, they fight and in the process the Winter Soldier takes Martyr 's shield and throws it at him but The Martyr manages to avoid being hit, after battling it out more the Winter Soldier's mask comes off, as he looks around at Martyr.

Martyr stares at the face of the Winter Solider with a shocked and horrified look as he saw that the had a dark brown beard, light blue eyes and was in his mid 20's.

Martyr croaked," D-D-Darrius?"As he stares at his long thought dead friend Darrius Barnes who stared back emotionless.

Darrius / WInter Soldier asked," Who the hell is Darrius?"As Darrius goes to shoot at Martyr Silver Eagle flies in and kicks Darruis aside, Darrius takes aim again but before he can shoot Sonya uses the grenade launcher Darruis dropped earlier to shoot at Darruis who vanishes in the smoke of the explosion.

Silver Eagle said," Crap he got away and it a good think Sentinel sent me to your Martyr."As she looked at the frozen statue form of Martyr with Sonya looking at him in concern.

Martyr whispered," He is alive."As he drops his shield making Silver Eagle and Sonya both concern and confusion.

Sonya asked," Who alive and who are you, people?"As she looked at the duo before her.

Martyr said," Darrius Barnes my best friend."As he looked at Sonya blade.

**Notes: Here is the new arc and this time we are in Mortal Kombat but with two villains in Skull along with Winter Soldier. There will be more to come for this arc and see you next time.**


	22. Chapter Test your Might part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

**Flashback **

**Winter Soldier said," She's mine. I'll take care of her Find him. "The Winter Soldier goes in pursuit of Sonya as the C.H.I.M.E.R.A agents go after Martyr who manages to fend them off as they shoot at him, Martyr then notices the Winter Soldier in pursuit of Sonya.**

**Sonya said," Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!"To the civilians as she tries to get away from the Winter Soldier.**

**Sonya was suddenly gets shot in the shoulder, she falls and looks around her, as the Winter Soldier comes up from behind to shoot her Steve jumps in and attacks him, they fight and in the process the Winter Soldier takes Martyr 's shield and throws it at him but The Martyr manages to avoid being hit, after battling it out more the Winter Soldier's mask comes off, as he looks around at Martyr.**

**Martyr stares at the face of the Winter Solider with a shocked and horrified look as he saw that the had a dark brown beard, light blue eyes and was in his mid 20's.**

**Martyr croaked," D-D-Darrius?"As he stares at his long thought dead friend Darrius Barnes who stared back emotionless.**

**Darrius / WInter Soldier asked," Who the hell is Darrius?"As Darrius goes to shoot at Martyr Silver Eagle flies in and kicks Darruis aside, Darrius takes aim again but before he can shoot Sonya uses the grenade launcher Darruis dropped earlier to shoot at Darruis who vanishes in the smoke of the explosion.**

**Silver Eagle said," Crap he got away and it a good think Sentinel sent me to your Martyr."As she looked at the frozen statue form of Martyr with Sonya looking at him in concern.**

**Martyr whispered," He is alive."As he drops his shield making Silver Eagle and Sonya both concern and confusion.**

**Sonya asked," Who alive and who are you, people?"As she looked at the duo before her.**

**Martyr said," Darrius Barnes my best friend."As he looked at Sonya blade.**

_**Flashback over **_

The team is currently at the Special forces base with Sonya, Raiden, Jax, Johnny Cage, Stryker, NightWolf Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, and Liu Kang. Tyson was still in a daze as he realized that his best friend Darius Barnes is alive but under the control of The Skull.

Raiden demanded," Who re you all !"As he narrowed his pupilless white eyes at the team who standing before him.

Sentinel said," I am Sentinel but my real name is Jason Saxton ."As he looked at the Thunder God standing before and his teammates.

SliverEagel said," My name Anne William but my code name is Sliver Eagle.''As she looked at Raiden.

Ryu said,'' My name Steven Nakamura but my codename is Ryu.''As he looked at Raiden who is silent.

'' What about Mr. America right here ?"

The Martyr jumped in suprised as he hears Johnny Cage's snarky voice as he see the Earthrealm warriors are looking at him waiting for his answer making him looking sheepish but he tool off his face causing Sonya to hide her blush.

Sonya thought " He is handsome ."As she looked at the Martyr's face and she got curious about him. Sonya notices that his shield has a few dents in it and his uniform have some tears in them.

Raiden asked," Who are you four and what are your intentions?"As he looked at them with narrowed eyes.

Sentinel said," We are the Avengers and we are here to help ."As he looked at the Thunder God who looked at them in silence.

Raiden stated," Where are you from ?"As he looked at the four heroes as he wonders where they hail from since he knows they didn't come from any of the realms he knows.

Martyr said," We are not from around here."As he sets his mask down to the side and he looks over at his teammates.

The team begins telling the Earthrealm warriors about their backstory and Raiden along with the other couldn't believe it that there are other Earthrealm's but they looked at the team in awe as they hear their powers but they felt sympathy of their tragedies that they faced in their life.

Johnny said," Wow that was heavy."As he looked at the team with sympathy in his eyes at what they went through to be heroes.

Liu Kang said," I agree ."As he looked horrified for The Avengers for what they went through.

Raiden gasped," By The Elder Gods."As he looked horrified at what heroes went through.

Jax said," I guess in every earth tragedy will make heroes."As he looked at the team in shock and awe.

Nightwolf stated," You all must saw some horrors in your world ."As he noted towards the Avengers.

Sonya asked," Who was the man trying to kill me and who were those strange soldiers."As she remembered fighting them.

The Martyr said," That was The Winter Soldier and the soldiers that you were fighting were part of a Terrorist group called C.H, I.M.E.R.A led by one man or should I say monster The Skull."As he scowl as he believed that The Skull is behind Darrius being The Winter Soldier.

Sonya said," You called him Darrius."As she looked at the Martyr making everyone look at him with a curious look.

The Martyr said," The Winter Soldier true identity is Darrius Barnes my best friend."As he looked down at the ground to avoid the looks of horror.

Stryker stated," You need some new friends kid."As he looked at the Martyr with pity.

Jax stated," With a friend like him who needs enemies."As he looked at The Martyr who flinched in shock.

Martyr said,'' I think he is being controlled by The Skull .'' As he made everyone think about the possibility of Darrius being controlled by Skull.

Meanwhile, Kabal's skin is scarred heavily from the burns, but it's no longer looking like charcoal. He begins to wake up, groaning as he does so. It's now apparent that both of them are in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits.

Kano stated," Easy there, mate. You've had a rough one.'' As he stops his former friend from getting up.

Kabal asked,'' Kano?'' As he see Kano looking over at him.

Kano stated,'' Heh heh, in the flesh.'' As he looks at Kabal who is looking at his arms seeing his burns.

Kabal said,'' I was... on fire…'' As he looked at his burns in horrors.

Kano said,'' Burned to a crisp, you were. Good thing I found ya."As he sounded proud that he saved Kabal's life.

Kabal touches the mask on his face.

Kabal said," I'm hideous…"As he felt his face behind his mask.

Kano said," Shang Tsung's magic healed the rest of ya. But your lungs? Yeesh."As he does a mock grimace.

Kabal ordered," Take it off." As he gestured towards the mask on his face.

Kano: Can't. It's permanent.

Kabal asked," What?"As he looked at Kano in horror as he drops his hands.

Kano stated," No mask, no breathing."As he shook his head no

Kabal declared," I'm... a freak!"As he sounded sad and angry at the loss of his face and he wanted to die.

Kano holds up a pair of hook swords. As Kabal is looking at the rest of his attire, Kano offers the weapons to him.

Kano urged," Go on. Give 'em a whirl."As he tries to convince his old friend to join him.

Kabal said," I don't use those anymore."As he looked at the offered hook swords that Kano held in his hands

Kano said," Yeah, you're all proper police now. The Black Dragon ain't the same without ya, mate. You should come back. We're in the money on this war."As he boasted towards Kabal who put two and two together.

Kabal said," You sold those monsters their firepower. You are working with those Soldiers as well."As he accused Kano

Kano declared," Guilty as charged."As he sounded proud of himself.

Kabal shouted," This is YOUR fault!"As he points at Kano who offended.

Kano asked," What're you on about, eh? "As he drops the hook swords.

Kano asked," You're here, ain't ya?"As he pointed out towards Kabal who got angry

Kabal stated,'' I should be dead! Now you're gonna be! "As he gets up ready to fight Kano who got in his stance.

Kano reaches down and grabs one of his knives. He tries to stab Kabal. Kabal dodges the knife. He then kicks the knife out of Kano's hands. Kano growls and tries to grab Kabal. Kabal kicks him away and then grabs him with his hook swords. And spins around before slamming his onto the ground.

Kano gets up and charges his laser eye and shoots a beam of red. Kabal then leans back and fires a purple ball of energy towards it, destroying it. Kano shoots another as Kabal reaches for his hook swords and deflect the laser back. Which hits Kano in the face causing him to go blind for a few seconds.

Kabal suddenly uses his new speed and made Kano spins very quickly on the spot. Kabal comes up and grabs him with his hook swords, lifts him over and starts spinning with him, slams him into the ground again. Which causes Kano to bounce off the floor.

Kabal reaches with his hook swords again and throws him across the floor. Kano tries to get and reach for his knives. Kabal uses his speed and as he came up and punches Kano in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Kabal finds out that not only is he still an able fighter, but he finds himself fighting with multiple new powers he didn't have before, including super speed. He gets the hang of these new powers quickly and uses them to completely overpower Kano.

Kabal before he could interrogate Kano he vanishes in blue light and he reappears in the Special forces base which gained the attention of the heroes as they looked ready to fight but Stryker walked forward.

Stryker asked," Kabal is that you ?"As he looked at Kabal to see if it is him but he see Kabal nodding his head.

Stryker said," It good to see you alive partner ."As he goes for a handshake which Kabal accepted without hesitation.

Kabal see the Avengers along with the other Earthrealm warriors making confusion causing Stryker to take notices of that.

Stryker said," It a long story partner that you need to sit down for this."As he sighs knowing this is going to be a long story.

Meanwhile, at C.H.I.M.E.R.A's main base in Outworld, Skull addresses his soldiers who are all lined up in order. The organization logo is a red Chimera that is plastered everywhere on tanks, and other military weapons. Skull stands beside a huge, mysterious wheel. He toasts

eight pilots.

Skull said," Tomorrow, C.H.I.M.E.R.A will stand master on the world, borne to victory on the wings of the valkyrie. Our enemies' weapons will be powerless against us. If they shoot down one plane, hundreds more shall rain fire upon them." As he raising his glass in the air.

Skull said," Hail C.H.I.M.E.R.A !"As he drinks his glass. Skull turns and only now we see, stretching before him.

Five hundred soldiers in formation saluting in unison making The Skull with glee as he see the commitment in his soldier's minds.

Skull thought" Time to check up on the Winter Soldier ."As he turns to leave to check up on the Winter Soldier.

Inside a C.H.I.M.E.R.A, the agents fix Darius's metal arm and as the Skull came in the base with few agents. Darius's mind on Martyr as he remembered the hero calling him that name in the city.

Skull said," Mission report. Mission report, now." As Skull moves closer to Darius and suddenly strikes him hard in the face.

Darius said," The man with The Shield. Who was he?"He recalls Martyr calling him by his real name.

Skull stated," You met him earlier this week on another assignment."As he recalled the day that Skull gave Tyson the Serum. Skull narrowed his eyes as he saw Daruiss is regaining his memories.

Skull ordered," Prep him."Making his scientist look at him with a doubled take look on their faces.

C.H.I.M.E.R.A scientist stated," He's been out of cryo-freeze too long."As he tries to reason with The Skull.

Skull said," Then wipe him and start over." As he walks out of the room to head towards Shao Kahn throne room.

The scientists strap Darius in his chair and then place a teeth shield in his mouth as they begin the process of wiping his brain with Darius screaming in pain. The SKull hears his screaming causing Skull to smirk in glee.

Skull said," You have only yourself to blame Martyr."As he walked towards Shao Kahn 's palace for his meeting.

Skull also remembered his mission from the person who sent him here and Skull remembered that he can not fail to fear the consequences that are waiting for him on the other side if he does succeed.

Skull thought " I will succeed."As he walked towards the THrone room with a few C.H.I.M.E.R.A agents behind.

In Shao Kahn's throne room. Mileena, along with severalLin Kuei cyborgs and Tarkatan minions, drags Motaro's body through a portal on a slab.

Shao Kahn asked," What is this?"As he saw Motaro 's dead body on the slab making enraged.

Mileena stated," Raiden has killed Motaro."As she bowed towards hear Shao Kahn who stands up from his throne.

.

Sindel said," It's no great matter. I will go to Earthrealm. To finish Motaro's work."A she looked over at Shao Kahn

Shao Kahn said," Yes. Shang Tsung."As he gained the ancient sorcerer's attention as he walked over to him.

Shang Tsung Yes, Emperor?"As he looked at the Emperor missing his savage gleam in his eyes.

Shao Kahn stated," The empress requires something of you."Kahn blasts Tsung with his magic and sucks out all of the souls within him, disintegrating him into nothing.

Shao Kahn blasts the power of the souls into Sindel. While he's doing so, he empowers her with the souls that Shang Tsung absorbed over the years. Shao Kahn see The Skull entering the room with some of his agents.

Shao Kahn asked," Are your men for the Invasion ?"As he looked at the Imperfect Super Soldier standing in front of him.

Skull said," Yes they are ready my Emperor and Empress ."As he made Shao Kahn and Sindel smirk evilly.

**Notes: Here is part 2 of this arc and The Invasion will begin soon. In part 3 something awesome will happen in this Arc and I want you all to guess.**


	23. Chapter Test your Might part 3

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

In the Special Forces' base, Martyr was sitting at the table looking down in silence he felt a hand tap his shoulder making him look up to see it was Sonya looking at him in concern making him sigh sadly.

Sonya asked," You alright Tyson ?"As she pulled a chair to sit next Martyr at the table.

Martyr said," It still bothers me that Darius is alive and he is under the control of The Skull."As he looked at Sonya who is nodding her head in agreement.

Sonya said," Maybe we can find a way to free him from The Skull's control ."As she tries to ease Martyr's worries.

Martyr said," I know you are trying to cheer me up but we need to stop Skul and or Shao Kahn since The Skull would form an alliance with him."As Martyr begins thinking about the hated enemy he felt Sonya grasp his left gloved hand making Martyr look at her.

Sonya said," Take it easy and don't overthink it. You don't look like a Martyr to you see more like a Capitan."As she smiles at Tyson who chuckles in amusement at Sonya's remark.

Martyr said," You know the reason why I took the name Martyr because I didn't want to be Hero but I did because I was inspired Capitan America to become a hero."As he chuckled fondly as he remembered reading the Captian America 's comics in his youth.

Sonya asked," Who is this Caitpan America ?"As she looked at Martyr who handed her a picture of the hero on his phone making Sonya look at his picture in awe.

Martyr stated," Captain America was created by Jack Kirby and Joe Simon for Marvel Comic during WW 2." As he went into full details about his hero Sonya was amazed at Capitan America's feats.

Sonya said," You must admire Capitan America eh."As she looked at Martyr and back at the picture before she handed back the image towards Martyr who takes it from her. Sonya was glad she secretly took a picture of the Capitan America's pic.

Martyr said," Can you blame me? He is what America should represent as a united country instead of a divided place."As he looked at the pic of Capitan America before he pockets it away in his jacket.

Sonya said," You are right and Jax would agree with you ."As she see Jax in the corner of her eyes with the others who have returned back with a few allies in the form of Sub Zero and Scorpion who has a guilty look on his face.

Sonya asked," Why is he here ?"As she glares at the Spector who is not meeting her gaze as he recalled what he did to the Elder Sub Zero.

Raiden said," Peace Sonya he found out the truth ."As he looked over at Scorpion who is still looking down in shame.

Martyr said," We got bigger The Skull might have teamed up with Shao Kahn."As he made everyone narrowed their eyes at him.

Before anyone could say anything they hear a loud booming sound coming outside of the base causing everyone to head outside to see the commotion and they see Sindel stepping out of the portal.

Kitana said," Mother you are alive."As she see her long-deceased mother alive but she see Sindel evil smirk,

Sindel declared," Too bad you will die ."As she pointed at Kitana who looked taken back by her mother's words.

Sindel lets out of her screams at The heroes but Sentinel blasted her away then Scorpion teleported behind to slash her head off to Kitana 's horror. Kitana looks down as she thought about her mother 's action. Causing her to think that Shao Kahn corrupted her mother.

Raiden said," We need to stop Shao Kahn ."As he and Everyone went to prepare themselves for the invasion.

In Shao Kahn 's throne room Shao Kahn was holding a bronze medallion with a green gemstone embedded in its center. The four sections of the amulet are etched with the elemental forces of Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire. Each includes alchemical symbols, shapes, and parts of I Ching trigrams, all of which pertain to their respective element. This is Shinnok's Amulet.

Shao Kahn said," Thank you, Quan Chi, for your cooperation."As he looked down at the kneeling Netherralm sorcer with a smirk.

Quan Chi stated," You are welcome Lord Shao Kahn.''As he kept looking down but inwards he is furious by being caught by Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn stated," Now one last time."As he absorbs Quan Chi causing Quan Chi to scream out several curses at Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn feels the power-up from absorbing Quan Chi and he see See SKull stepping out of the shadow with Winter Soldier.

Skull said," You acquired the amulet."As he looked at the AMulet in Shao Kahn 's hand causing a smirk to creep up on Skull's face.

Skull gets a message on his communicator and he turns to leave with The Winter soldier to prepare for the Invasion. Skull took one last look at Shao Kahn and he sneered at the Emperor but he turns around to leave.

Skull thought" Enjoy the power, Shao Kahn ."As he continued walking with the WInter Soldier to his station to begin the invasion.

Meanwhile, Sonya was talking with someone on the phone in the base in a hushed whisper while she looked around.

Sonya whispered," Good and when should they be ready?"As she made sure she is alone and she ended the call.

She see Martyr over by the table with his teammates talk probably planning for the invasion from the combined forces of Outworld and C.H.I.M.E.R.A but Sonya see Martyr sad look on his face making her concern as she walked over to him.

Sonya asked," You alright Tyson ?"As she looked at the star-spangled hero with concern in her eyes.

Martyr said," I am just thinking about Darius and dreading seeing him on the battlefield ."As he doesn't wish to pull the plug on his mind-controlled friend. Martyr remembered Darius his childhood friend since Middle School to enlisting in the army.

Sonya said," Don't worry we can save him and whatever the Skull did to him can be undone."As she reassures Martyr making him feel at ease.

Martyr said," You are right maybe Darius can be saved."As he stands up from the table making Sonya and his teammates smile at him.

Sentinel said," That the spirit Martyr ."As he smiled at his friend and he nodded at him.

Silver Eagle said," That what I am talking Tyson."As she pumped her fist for Tyson making Tyson smirked.

Ryu said," Nice and let go save Darius before he needs to be put back on ice."As he made a reference to the ending of Civil War Movie.

Sonya thought He looks handsome with that smirk."As she hides her blush from the team but more importantly Martyr.

The heroes get up and leave to go prepare for the invasion from the combined forces of Shao Kahn and Skull.

The area is now devastated from Outworld's assault and a giant portal has been opened on the rooftop. Shao Kahn's throne has already been placed on the rooftop and Raiden Along with Liu Kang are waiting for Shao Kahn on the rooftop Stryker and Kabal was at earlier

in the day.

The sentinel who was carrying both Martyr and Sonya and Sliver Eagle who had Ryu landed by the two. Shao Kahn walked over with Winter Soldier by his side making everyone narrowed their eyes as the Skull is missing.

Shao Kahn said, " Surrender or else."As he looked at the heroes that stand opposite of him.

Johnny mocked," Or else what ?"As he crossed his arms at Shao Kahn who smirked at him as Several C.H.I.M.E.R.A soldiers came out of the portal.

Jax asked," You had to ask Cage."As he rolled his eyes at the actor who looked sheepish and cracked his knuckles.

Martyr said," Turn back around now Shao Kahn."As he brings up his dented shield which made Shao Kahn laughs mockingly at him.

Shao Kahn said," That pitful shield you posses this will be over in a second."As he brings up his hammer coated in a green aura.

Martyr ran towards Shao Kahn but The Winter Solider launches himself towards Martyr and Winter Soldier throws a punch at Martyr but Martyr blocked with his shield causing another dent in his shield. The rest of the heroes went to fight the soldiers while Shao Kahn sits on his throne.

Martyr said," You know me."As he made Darius lashes out at Tyson in anger.

Darius said," No, I don't!"As he looked angry making Martyr desperate to get his friend back.

Martyr said," You've known me your whole life. Your name is Darius Sebastion Barnes ." As he defends against Darius's punches and Martyr pushes Darius back.

Darius said," Shut up! " As he holds his head trying to block Martyr's voice's out of his and he tries to bull charges at martyr.

Martyr said," Remeber who you are."As he made Darius get a flashback as he holds his head.

_**Flashback **_

"_**We looked for you after. My folks wanted to give you a ride to the hospital "**_

**A young Darius said as he is wearing his military training gear and with a young Tyson Manson as they walk towards Tyson Manson's apartment.**

**Tyson said," know, I'm sorry. I just...kind of wanted to be alone."As he looked sad at his mom in the hospital. **

**Darius asked," Are you sure Ty ?"As he looked at his best friend in concern who is still looking down.**

**Tyson said," I am sure and I can handle it, Darius."As he looked over at Darius who didn't look convinced.**

**Darius said," Look Tyson you are not alone and you have me."As looked at Tyson who looked at him.**

**Flashback over**

Darius was frozen in a daze making Shao Kahn who gets from his thone to grab Winter soldier by his hair then he throws him off the roof making Martyr look at that in horror.

" DARIUS !" 

Shao Kahn said," Weakling and I will be your opponent mortal."As he brings his hammer down but Martyr.

Martyr held his ground as Shao hammered away at his shield which is breaking apart but it isn't going down without a fight as it is holding for Martyr who is gritting his teeth. The Martyr is forced to his knees then he pushes up to everyone's surprise.

Martyr said," I not going down like this Shao Kahn.'"As he glared at the shocked dictator who looked at the star-spangled hero.

Shao Kahn demanded," How are you still standing and what you make you special !"As he readies his Warhammer as he narrowed his eyes at Martyr who is chuckling making everyone confused.

The Martyr said," I am noting special I am just a kid from Brooklyn."As he smirked at Shao Kahn who was about charges at him but Shao Kahn was shot in the abdomen.

From behind Shao Kahn was Skull has the biggest smirk on his skull face and he see everyone looking at him with narrowed eyes making the Skull chuckle. The Skull grabs something form, Shao Kahn, causing Raiden eyes to widened when he saw the item in The Skull grasp.

Skull said," As much as I like to fight you, Manson, I have better things to done and behind I forget." SKull lets the amulet glow green and The Skull felt stronger. SKull grab Shao and he snapped his neck creating a loud popping sound.

Skull said," Until next time Manson," As he see a portal forming behind him and he walks through it.

The portal of Outworld sucks the invaders but C.H.I.M.E.R.A soldiers disappear in a flash and Shao Kahn's dead body remains. The Heroes looked at each other then Martyr looks at the bottom to check for Darius but he doesn't see making Martyr sigh.

Martyr saif," Damnit !"As he punches his shield shattering to everyone shock and Martyr who looked at his shield in horror.

Couple Minutes the Martyr was back at the base with the team and the Earthrealm warriors but Martyr was deep in thought about Darius but Sonya claps his shoulder gaining his attention as he looked up at Sonya who smiled brightly.\

Sonya said," I got two surprises for you, Tyson."As she leade The Martyr in the back of the base.

Meanwhile, Raiden was talking with The Avengers and Th Earthrealm warriors about the item that was in the Skull's grasp.

Raiden said," That amulet belonged to Fallen Elder God Shinnok ."As he made the Earthrealm Warriors who knew about Shinnok's eyes widened in fear.

Liu Kang said," By The Elder Gods."As he looks horrified at the thought of Skull having Shinnok's amulet.

Kung Lao said," Great we have a possible Fallen Elder God on the loose."As he looked frustrated.

Sentinel said," If the SKull tries to free him then we will handle him."As he stands up with Ryu and Silver Eagle.

Raiden said," Thank you for your vows Avengers and I wish you well on your journey."As he and the two monks bowed towards the team which Ryu bow back.

A portal opens up in the base and Sentinel, Ryu and Silver Eagle were about to walk through it but they remembered The Martyr is missing.

Sentinel asked," Where The Martyr ?"As he looks around for his teammate and he wondered where is at.

" Looking for me ?"

Everyone turned and their eyes widened especially The Avengers to see Tyson Manson wearing the iconic colors of America, white, red and blue colors. He has a white star on his broad chest, white and red stripes below, red gloves and boots. he has white wing markings on the mask and a capital "A" on the forehead. He has a brown belt with a silver clasp and he is holding a circular disk shield which is the color of the American color.

Silver Eagle asked," Martyr is that you ?"As she looked at The Martyr who chuckled at her and he gives her a smile.

Captain America said," Not anymore call me Capitan America ."As smiled his friends who nodded towards him. The Newly named Capitan America was about to leave but he was stopped by Sonya who turns him around to kiss him to everyone suprised then Sonya pulls out to give him a smirk.

Sonya said," Coem back to me handsome."As she winks at him making Capitan America wink back her.

Capitan America said," I will. Sonya see you next time Sonya."As he went towards his teammates and they walked through the portal.

The Winter Soldier and Earthrealm Warrior will return!

**Notes: The Martyr has become Captian America and if you got any ideas for my character. I wanted The Martyr to become his hero and I believe Steve would agree that he is worthy of the mantle.**


	24. Chapter 24 Canopy Knight part 1

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

**Canopy Kingdom **

Parasoul who is the current ruler of the kingdom was walking with her younger sister Umbrella was walking through the city of Canopolis to find The Skullgirl and destroy it before it causes the end of the world.

Umbrella asked," Sister how are we going to destroy The Skullgirl."As she looked at her older sister with a curious look.

Parasoul said," We will find a way Umbrella. I promised ."As she gives her younger sister a gentle smile.

As they walking through the town a big ball of fire fall in the middle of the streets causing the people to panic while Parasoul forces Umbrella to get behind her and she see something that made her narrowed her eyes.

In the middle of the street was a gold man sporting a buzz cut and a pair of tighty-whities covered in flames causing the civilians to run away like headless chickens. Parasoul pulled her weapon Krieg: An umbrella-shaped Living Weapon passed down throughout the Renoir family, currently wielded by Parasoul.

Umbrella asked,'' Sister what is that thing ?" As she looked at the being before her with a huge amount of fear.

Parasoul demanded,'' Who are you?"As she narrowed her at the fire being before her in her city.

The fire said," I am your destroyer, Princess.'' As he launches a fireball at Parasoul who narrowed her the attack.

Before the fireball could hit Parasoul something stood in the fireball way causing Parasoul and Umbrella to get a good look of the figure that blocked the fireball causing them to look the figure in shock.

In front of the sisters was a man in red and gold armor landed, glowing lights in his chest and hands making Parasoul marvel at the suit advanced technology which was mirrored by Umbrella who has starred in her eyes.

The man said," Hey fireball have anyone told you it rude to hit a girl."As he said it in a mocked stern voice.

The armored man fired several Repulsors blast at the Fire being causing the being to howl in pain then he charges a massive fireball at Iron Knight. Iron Knight crosses his arm over his chest then he unleashes the unibeam towards the fire being.

The Fire being hissed in pain as he was hit by Unibeam from Iron Knight then fired a small missile at The fire being causing the being to exploded along with releasing a scream as he was hit by the missile.

Parasoul and her sister approach Iron Knight who lands on the ground then the sisters looked at each other but they see the suit opens, revealing Thomas inside. He steps down from the suit and Parasoul blushed when she saw his face.

Parasoul thought " Whoever he is I admit he is very dashing."As she blushes as she stares at Thomas Stark.

Parasoul see he is wearing a wearing single-breasted suit with medium peak lapels and he has black hair and brown eyes in his 20's like her making her smirk a bit. Parasoul snapped out of it as she walks towards the man.

Parasoul asked," Thank you for saving the city and who are you, stranger."As she looked at the man in curiosity.

The man said," My name is Thomas Stark and I am Iron Knight."As he looked at Parasoul and he blushed until he saw Umbrella.

Parasoul asked," Well Mr. Stark can you tell me where you came from ?"As she looked at him with a curious expression.

Thomas said," It a long story Ms uh I never gotten your name ."As he looked at Parasoul who blushes in embarrassment while her little sister giggles at her sister.

Parasoul said," My name is Parasoul Renoir The princess of the Renoir family, the rulers of the Canopy Kingdom and this is my younger sister Umbrella."As she pointed to her young sister who waved at him shyly.

Thomas said," Oh so should I be bowing."As he looked at Parasoul who waved him off making sigh in relief.

Parasoul see his arc reactor making her raise a curious eyebrow as she looked at the arc reactor in Thomas's chest making her curious about that device in Thomas's chest along with his armor.

Parasoul asked," Excuse me what is that in your chest ?"As she pointed at the arc reactor in Mr. Stark's chest.

Thomas said," This is my Arc reactor, Ms. Renoir."As he felt uncomfortable talking about his arc reactor.

Parasoul asked," What the purpose of it?"As she looked curious about the device in Thomas's chest.

Thomas stated," The arc Reactor is a replacement for my heart."As he looked at Parasoul who looked more intrigued.

Parasoul asked," What happened to your heart?"As she looked curiously at Thomas who flinched at the question.

**Flashback **

**In the Middle Eastern desert from up high: a U.S. Military convoy worms through a barren vista. Rock music swells as we drift down and enter the center Humvee.**

**Inside the Hummer Three Airmen, kids with battle-worn faces. Crammed in there**

**with them is a young man in an expensive suit, who looks teleported from Beverly Hills.**

**This is is, of course, genius inventor and billionaire, Thomas Stark. In his hand is a drink tumbler of vodka.**

**Thomas asked," I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!''As he made One Airman grins, fidgeting with his orange NY Mets watch.**

**A soldier said," We can talk, sir.''As he grinned at Thomas stark who looked relieved.**

**Thomas asked," Oh, I see. So it's personal?"As he looked at the soldiers who are avoiding eye contact with him.**

**A female soldier stated," No, you intimidate them."As she is driving the Vehicle which made Thomas faked a surprise.**

**Thomas exclaimed," Good God, you're a woman. I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."As he see the others try to compress laughs making him smile.**

**The female soldier stated," I'm an airman."As she tried to fight off a smirk forming on her face.**

**Thomas said," Well you have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird? Come on, it's okay, laugh." As he hears the Soldiers in the vehicle laugh and chuckles.**

**A soldier said," Sir, I have a question to ask."As he looked at Thomas Stark who looked at him.**

**Thomas said," Yes, please."As he looked at the soldiers who beamed eagerly to ask the question.**

**The soldier asked," Is it true that you took the name Stark because you grew up reading The Iron Man's comics."As he looked at Thomas with a hopeful expression on his young face.**

**Thomas said," Guilty as charged."As he smirked at the soldier who does a fist pump in the air.**

**Thomas asked," Anything else? You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"As he see a soldier with his hand in the air.**

**The soldier asked," Is it cool if I take a picture with you?"As he looked at Thomas Stark who shrugged his shoulder.**

**Thomas said," Yes. It's very cool."As The soldier next to him pulls his camera out and hands it to the soldier in the front seat.**

**Thomas stated," I don't want to see this on your MySpace page."As the soldier puts up a peace sign for the photo.**

**Thomas said," Please, no gang signs. No, throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."As he let the solider continued with the peace sign.**

**As the picture was about to be taken, something hit and blew up the vehicle in front of them. Gunshots and such were heard and hitting the side of their vehicle making Thomas concerned.**

**Thomas asked," What's going on?"As he looked concerned about what happening outside.**

**A massive explosion rocks them. Through the windshield, the Humvee ahead of them erupts in a fireball killing everyone in the hummer.**

**Thomas's hearing and senses were dulled a bit as he got himself out of the vehicle, stumbling a bit in the chaos. He got some of his hearing back and ran and dove behind a rock for cover. He pulled out his phone to contact and call for help when a bomb landed next to him. He looked over to see it say: Stark Industries. He tried to get up and get away but didn't in time. The bomb exploded and made him fly through the air a bit.**

**Thomas cried," Whoa."As he hit the ground hard, senses dulled again. He felt a pain in his chest and pulled his shirt of out the way as blood started to pool.**

**A couple of minutes later a replay of the attack in the first scene mixed with Thomas have surgery and screaming. Thomas wakes up suddenly with a tube up his nose, laying on a cot in a cave. He rips out the tube and tries to pick up a cup on the table beside him, but fails. He notices a man shaving and tries to reach further but is stopped by wires.**

"_**I wouldn't do that if I were you."**_

**Thomas realizes that he's connected to a battery. He rips off the bandages over his chest to see an electromagnet inside his chest.**

**A couple of minutes the man and Thomas sitting by a small fire. The man is making food while Thomas is using a mirror to look at his chest.**

**Thomas asked," What the hell did you do to me? Did you give me an arc reactor ?"As he looked at the man.**

**The man said," What I did? What I did is to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum. Here, want to see? That I did? What I did is to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum. Here, want to see?"As he pulls out a bottle of shrapnel and he tosses it to Thomas.**

**Thomas said," Thanks for the save and the arc reactor."As he looked at the man before who bow at him.**

**The man said," Yinsen and we meet one another at lecture."As he looked at his fellow scientist.**

**Thomas said," Now I remembered you and you went missing."As he spotted the missing person.**

**Yinsen stated," I was kidnapped by these terrorists to build some weapons for them ."As he scowled in disgusted.**

**Thomas asked," What do they want with me ?"As he looked at his fellow scientist who looked deadly serious.**

**Yinsen stated,'' They are your loyal customers, sir. They want you to build them a weapon to strike into their enemies."As he looked at the ground in the disgust making Thomas disgusted as well.**

**Thomas thought " First they steal my weapons and now they want to me build them new weapons."As he thought angrily ain rage at the thought of these monsters.**

**Flashback over**

" _Mister Stark !"_

Thomas snapped out of his thoughts as he see Parasoul waving a hand in his face making him feel sheepish as he saw that Parasoul was looking at him in looks at the princess with a smirk.

Thomas smirked," Sorry about Parasoul and I was having a flashback about how I got my arc reactor."As he see Parasoul worried look making him sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose along with letting out another sigh.

Parasoul said," I and my sister need your help with something."As she looked at the Golden Avenger.

Thomas said," Sure what is it."As he looked at Parasoul and Umbrella who smiled at each other as they got Iron Knight on their side.

Parasoul said," We need to stop the Skullgirl."As she suddenly grew serious with her sister who nodded at her.

Thomas said," Got it and let destroy some skull girl."As he gets inside of his armor suit and he activates his suit.

Parasoul and Umbrella both smiled at the Armored Avenger as he powered up his suit and they knew they have a chance against the Skull girl that been purging their land.

**Note: I am back with the next arc of Avenger Assemble and this time it is Iron Knight time in Skullgirl. Also if you got questions or comment then until then see you soon. If you got any future characters you wish to see **

**TrailerTime : Avenger X Defenders Heroes X Heroes **

**In the first scene In Kuoh Town at night time Moon knight looking over the city then he narrowed his eyes as he begins remembering the past events that took place.**

**Evil has many faces that we can never expect so we just have to make sure to push them back.**

**Warpath**

**Kokabiel**

**Freed**

**I got the girl of my dream Asia Argento as my girlfriend**

**In the second scene, it shows Asia and Brian holding hands walking through the annul Kouh festival with smiles on their faces as they walk through the busy streets of Kouh.**

**Brian thought " I wish Mom and Dad were alive to meet Asia."As he felt the warmth of Asia's hand.**

**Old and new enemies emerged**

**The third scene shows Martin Ezekiel better known as smirking as he see Warpath who was unmasked walking out of the shadow of the old abandoned lab.**

**Mr. Sinster asked," Are you ready for the invasion Warpath ?"As he looked at the other-dimensional general.**

**Warpath said," Yes I am and bringing my army with me ." Warpath then summons his Excalibur making Mr. Sinster 's smirk get wider.**

**Mr. Sinster said," Let the fun begin."As he gains an even more feral smirk on his pale face as he thought about the invasion.**

**The Avenger Earth Mightiest Heroes hmm they are an intresting bunch especially Stark!**

**Moon Knight seeing in the air and that something was Iron Knight who then flies down in front of Moon Knight then The armor opens up revealing Thomas Stark making Moon Knight take a step back.**

**Thomas said," Brian Johnson names Thomas Stark and we need to talk ."As he looked serious.**

**"I knew the factions are going to have a field day with this especially Rias."**

**The fourth scene shows Thomas Stark, Henry Jackson, Tyson Manson, Horus, Ryu Nakamura standing in the Occult room in Kouh Academy with the leader of the factions there along with the DxD gang along with The Defenders.**

**Sirzechs asked," What coming ?"As he narrowed his eyes at the Avengers who were silent until they hear soemthing coming from outside.**

**Everyone races to the window they are a black hole appearing from the sky then they saw a swarm of ships coming out of the portal then they see a familar sight in the form of Warpath.**

**Warpath yelled," I have returned!"As he Sounded insane making The heroes narrowed their eyes a the villain.**

**The fifth scene shows Soldiers that are wearing armor similar that consisted of a helmet, shoulder pauldrons, vambraces, breastplate, codpiece, knee-pads, thigh, and shin guards clasped over a bodystocking holding rifles shooting anything sight.**

**" We need to join forces ."**

**The sixth scene showed in the avenger's temporary base Punisher who is wearing a new suit similar to Punisher Warzone gathering his guns then strapping them on. He sees Ryu who in his costume putting arrows into his quiver with Black Widow.**

**Black widow said," So you are Hawkeye or soemthing else?"As she looked at Ryu with a curious look.**

**Ryu said," Guess you can say that Nat ."As he made Black Widow smirk at him in amusement making Punsoher roll his eyes.**

**The seventh scene shows in Capitan America room's Tyson Manson dressed in his costume but unmasked looking at his shield with critical eyes almost if he wanted to see it the shield will see if he is worthy.**

**Tyson said," Let see if I am worthy of becoming Captian America."As he strapped the shield to the back. Tyson pulls down his mask and he heads out the door of his room.**

**The eight scene shows Horus with Asia, Issei, Ravel, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Rias, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko along with Sona and her peerage walking in the Avenger's temporary base.**

**Ravel asked," So you are a Demigod and a prince but you are a hero?"As she looked at Horus who smiled along with nodded at her making Ravel jaw drop in astonishment.**

**Horus chuckled," You are a cute one but we enough about me we have an invasion on our hands."As he made his allies nodded in approval.**

**Issei asked," Hey Mister Horus do you believe we can handle Warpath along with his new ally Mr. Sinister and not the mention his army ?"As he looked at the demigod with a look of concern.**

**Horus said," We are Avengers if we can't protect the world we will damn well avenge it ."As he made the Defenders along with the Dxd gang look taken back by his statement but they felt confident.**

**Rias asked," Where Stark at ?"As she is wondering about the Golden Avenger of the Avengers.**

**Horus said," He mentions soemthing going through his wardrobe."As he gives his allies a smirk as he saw the confused look.**

**Kiba asked," What is Stark's power anyway?"As he looked at the demigod in curiosity.**

**Horus said," He rich ."As he saw everyone jaws drop in shock especially Rias who had a deep blush on her face.**

**The ninth scene shows Thomas Stark dressed in wears a black t-shirt with brown pants and uses a wristwatch for communication. He has his Arc Reactor located in his chest. He is in his armory looking at suits deciding which suit to use for the invasion.**

**Thomas said," Decisions, decisions, decisions."As he looked at the suits until his eyes landed on the suit model.**

**Thomas smirked," Ding ding we got a winner ."As he gains a cocky smirk as he got a full view of the suit.**

**The suit was the Mark L armor from Avenger Assemble cartoon making Thomas smirk proudly at seeing the armor on display in the armory case.**

**The tenth scene shows the ruin streets of Kouh with some of the heroes faction that being lead by Arthur Pendragon was fighting some of Warpath 's soldiers then Warpath showed up and blasted Arthur sending him flying into a car.**

**" BROTHER!"**

**Le Fay Pendragon who is a cute, foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair, and blue eyes. She has dressed a Japanese schoolgirl uniform consisting of a grey blazer with blue plaid accents over a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black skirt, and black shoes while retaining her trademark hat and cape.**

**Le fay ran over to her brother and she see that he has a large gash on his chest which made her cry a bit but she see that Arthur is still very much alive but barely as he is coughing.**

**" No matter the bad guy we will never retreat ."**

**"WE ASSEMBLE !'**

**Warpath demanded," Is there anyone that can stand up to me ?"As he looked around for a worthy challenge.**

**" HOW ABOUT US!" \**

**( Avenger Suite Theme)**

**Warpath see The Avengers and The Defenders walking side by side with the three factions making him grin as he saw Moon Knight but he saw the Avengers making his grin get more savages.**

**Warpath said," Ah The Avengers you have caused my Lord such trouble and don't think you can beat me because I have fought and killed Avengers before." As he sounded proudly making the heroes grit their teeth in anger.**

**Capitan America said," We aren't those avengers before us ."As he brings his shield from behind his back.**

**Warpath said," Confident one arent you? Well, It going to satisfying to see you all die here."As he called his soldiers to him.**

**Captain America yelled," AVENGERS ASSEMBLE !"As he and his allies all charge at the bad guys.**

**AVENGERS**

**DEFENDERS**

**Heroes X Heroes**


End file.
